The Book Tour
by anamiii
Summary: AU OutlawQueen. Regina publishes a book after Daniel's murder that instantly goes viral. She's set to tour around the country but at the last minute her editor has to step out sending Robin in his place. There is an instant chemistry between the two but both are reluctant to make a move while working together and Regina isn't ready to let go of Daniel just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hi All! This is very much AU, I kept the names and their personalities (for the most part) but its modern day. Rating may change in the future chapters but for now I'm keeping it light. Enjoy :) Huge thanks to my betas pearlydewdrop and E. M. Bryant97_**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters. They belong to ABC and OUAT.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer evening, Regina Mills sat on the floor packaging up the remainder of her belongings before taping and labeling the boxes. Changes were good; changes meant you were moving onto bigger and better things, whether you thought you were or not.

"You don't have to move out," came a voice from the doorway. Regina turned to see her best friend Malerie leaning against the door, her blonde hair flowing down her back as she watched her pack up everything.

"Mal you know I'm leaving for the book tour tomorrow," Regina replied.

"Yeah, but then you can come back here. I'm not kicking you out."

"I know you're not. You've been great these last few years, I don't know what I would have done without you. But you've got a boyfriend that is ready to move in and I'm not going to stand in the way. I love you too much to not let you move forward with that."

"Jeff wouldn't kick you out in the cold either. Where are you going to go?"

"The book tour is for two weeks…."

"I obviously meant after that."

"I'll find a place when I get back."

"You haven't already found a place?"

"I've been kind of busy." It was true she had been busy - she had the upcoming book tour, due to the success of her book that was never meant to see the light of day, all the while taking care of a toddler. Her son, Henry, was growing impeccably fast and learning so much every day. She didn't want to miss a single moment of that, no more than she already had while she was working that is.

"I know you have, which is why I'm saying you don't need to box all that up. When you have finished with the tour, you have a place here until you find your own."

Regina smiled at her, getting up to go give her friend a hug, "Thanks Mal. I appreciate it. We'll be out of your hair before you know it though."

"You're the only trouble maker. Henry has been lovely." Mal teased.

"Oh yeah, that's how it is," Regina laughed walking out to the living room to find Henry playing on the ground with Lily, Mal's 6 year old daughter who she shared custody of with her ex Stefan. "She's so good with him. How did you create that? She's got her life more in control than you ever have."

"Har, har." Mal replied glaring at her friend, "I'm going to make dinner. When does your au pair get in? Before you leave or is she meeting you at the first stop?"

"Tomorrow morning before we leave." Regina replied heading over to play with the kids. "It'll be good to give Henry a chance to bond more with her." she said sitting next to Henry and ruffling his light brown hair. It's starting to get a little long but he simply refuses to let her cut it. Henry is three years old but his personality is already blooming. He gets the stubbornness from her, Regina knows. His father wasn't stubborn at all. Daniel. She really misses Daniel. She hasn't even started the tour and she's already getting emotional. _Regina, hold it together, you have two weeks of touring, you need to stay strong._ She tells herself.

After a couple minutes passed by, Regina's phone starts to ring she gets up to grab it answering, "Hi August." August Boothe was her editor. He had been the one on this wild ride with her from the moment she had decided to attempt to publish her book. He'd seen her break down a time or two as they were editing. He had been there to promote the book and set up the tour. She used to joke that she should have just came to him for the therapy instead of paying for it.

"Hey Gina, all set for tomorrow?"

"I am, Henry and I are packed and ready to go."

"Oh that's right he's coming with. How is Henry doing?"

"He's good, he'll keep you busy."

"Wait what? I thought you had a babysitter."

"Relax, that was a joke. Emma is coming in tomorrow, she'll be keeping him entertained. All you have to do is get me to look good and make money."

"That I can do." he laughed. "I'll meet you at the San Francisco airport after you land. We'll have a couple hours before the reading and signing at Barnes and Noble."

"Reading? I thought we were just doing signings." Regina said anxiously, knowing she didn't want to kick things off with a reading. There was no telling how she would be able to stay strong.

"They work better together. I've got Belle looking through it to find a passage that is more light hearted. Let's just try this out and see how it goes. If you're totally against it I'll make sure we don't have any more to deal with okay?"

Regina sighed, thinking this might be good for her. "Yeah I guess. I'll pack the waterproof mascara" she said trying to lighten up her quickly plummeting mood. What was she thinking agreeing to this tour in the first place. But she needs to be ready. She has to do this. For Henry. She reminds herself. She's doing this for her son.

"I'll be there whenever you need a break. But you got this kid, this book is good. A lot of people are looking forward to meeting you."

"It's crazy, I'm just a girl from the city that threw some words on paper and now … "

"Now you're a rock star who needs to get some rest. This isn't going to be an easy two weeks but I'll be with you every step of the way. You got this."

"Thanks August, I'll see you tomorrow." She said hanging up the phone and heading back out to get Lily and Henry ready for dinner. Mal had thrown together spinach alfredo fettuccini with grilled chicken, wanting to make a nice send off for her friend. Malerie had been the one to offer Regina a place to stay - as long as she wanted - when Daniel had died and Regina couldn't stand living in New York any longer. She had one too many memories of him and they were taking a toll on her being there so when she got the call from Mal saying to come out to California and stay with her, Regina had packed up her bags and left right away. Henry was just a newborn at the time so he's only ever known California as a home - and Regina was okay with this. She didn't want her son to have to deal with what she had to.

The four of them sat down for dinner. They ate and chit chatted with the children. Regina picked up the dishes after everyone was done and they turned on a movie for the kids. It was a weekend and Henry could sleep on the plane to San Francisco. The kids didn't last very long. Before long they were turning off the movie and tucking them in before getting into bed themselves. Regina checked over everything one last time to make sure she had everything she needed for herself and Henry. Not that she couldn't buy anything that may come up but she wanted to make sure she had his favorite toys and books. A little part of home to keep him comfortable while they were on the road. When she was satisfied that she had everything that she needed she called it a night and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Mal was up early and making breakfast for everyone. August had sent a car for Regina and Henry at nine-thirty and Mal figured she'd get up early to help get them on their way. Regina was already up and showered by the time Mal had gotten up. She was in the midst of getting Henry up and ready. While Mal was plating breakfast for the three of them, Lily wouldn't be up for another couple hours, she heard Regina walking towards the kitchen talking to August.

"What do you mean you can't be there? You said you'd be there for me. August I can't do this tour alone."

"You won't be alone. I've gotten someone to take over for me. Regina I'm sorry, I would be there if I could but I got a call at five this morning. I need to go home to see my dad."

Regina sighed, knowing that he wasn't doing this on purpose, "No, I'm sorry. How bad is it?"

"Not great." he sighed, "but don't worry about that. Focus on the tour. The guy taking over my spot is a friend of mine. I trust him with my life so I trust him with this. He also helped out with the editing before we published so he knows this book."

"Okay, that's comforting. Who is it? Have I met him?"

"I doubt it. He works out of the LA office so he's actually coming with the car I have sent for you. His name is Robin. Very nice guy, I think the two of you will get on great. But if you feel like he's not doing what he needs to call me."

Regina held the phone with one hand and rubbed her forehead with the other, starting to feel a headache come on. This wasn't a good sign, but she probably just needed coffee in her system. "Okay August, I'll take your word for it but if he turns out to be a ranged lunatic I will hunt you down."

"I would expect nothing less from you Gina." he said laughing slightly, "Knock 'em dead kiddo. You've got this."

"Thanks, I hope your dad's okay."

"Me too. Your car should be there soon."

"I know, we're ready."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Regina walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee mug from Mal's outstretched hand. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, August had to bail. He's sending someone else... this is starting off great."

"August wouldn't send someone he thought would bomb this, would he?"

"No. I'm just nervous. I don't know if I'm ready to start living through that horrible night over and over again. At least with August I knew he knew what I had gone through. This new guy, sure he knows the book but he doesn't know me."

"Maybe that's good. He can give you a new perspective. Regina you're the strongest woman I know, you're going to be great on this tour."

"I'm glad one of us is confident."

"I'm only a phone call away whenever you need to talk."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that."

Henry stumbled in rubbing his eyes, "Mommy?"

"Hi my little angel," Regina cooed as she bent down to pick up her son. "Are you ready for our adventure?"

He nodded, "Is Aunt Mal and Lily coming?"

"Are," she corrected, " and no they aren't," she added answering his question. When she saw the pout starting on his face she quickly added, "but we'll see Auntie Zelena in a couple days when we're up in Portland. That'll be fun right?"

Henry nodded again laying his head on his mom's shoulder, "I hungry."

Regina laughed, "It's a good thing Mal made your favorite" she's was about to take him over to the table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll take him." Mal said reaching over for the little boy and sitting him down at the table.

Regina headed over to the door and answered it, "Hi Emma, right on time. The car will be here soon." Emma Swan is a twenty-year-old bubbly blonde. She had striking green eyes that shine with innocence and youth. There was, however, something else there. Something Regina saw the first time they met. She's young but not naive. This girl had seen her share of dark days. Regina stepped aside to let her in.

"Great, I didn't want to be late." Emma replied walking in and looking around the apartment. She parked her suitcase next to the others that Regina had brought out. "Where's Henry?"

"Eating breakfast. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks though. If you need to eat don't let me stop you. I'll just wait here."

"No come on over, have some coffee at least. It's really early."

"Sure." she smiled, following her into the kitchen.

"Henry you remember Emma right? She's going to come with us and keep you company while I have to work."

Henry looked up with his mouth filled with pancake drenched in a little too much syrup and waved at Emma. Clearly too engrossed in his food to bother replying. Mal was a great cook and spoiled Henry a little more than Regina would prefer, but she let her every now and then.

Mal looked over at the younger blonde and offers her a hand, "Hi I'm Malerie. Would you like something to eat? There's plenty."

"Oh no thank you. I will take a cup of coffee though."

"Sure," Mal responds getting a cup for her. Regina sat down at the table and ate as much pancake as much as she could stomach. Her nerves were already acting up and causing her to lose her appetite. Mal noticed, "you want something lighter?"

Regina shook her head, "It won't help. I just need to get this started."

They finished eating and nine thirty on the dot Regina got a call saying her car was there and waiting downstairs. She said goodbye to Mal and picked Henry up before grabbing a bag to go downstairs. Emma grabbed the other bag Regina had packed along with her own and the three of them made their way down to the car.

When they got outside, the car was waiting with the trunk popped open and ready to go. The driver stood behind the car, waiting to load the trunk. He was talking to a man, dressed in jeans and what looked like a navy button down from the back. He had wavy light brown hair and looked about average height. He must work out. Regina thought as she noticed his forearm muscles due to his rolled up sleeves. As they got closer, she picked up on what she thought was a slight accent. _So August has an English friend, this might be all right._ she thought to herself.

The driver noticed them and walked towards the three of them relieving Regina of the bag she was carrying and taking one of Emma's before walking to the trunk. Emma followed behind him with the other bag as Robin turned around and smiled at Regina.

"You must Regina Mills, Robin Hood nice to meet you." he said keeping the smile on his face and reaching out a hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand and raised an eyebrow, "Robin Hood? Like the fox?"

"One and the same, milady." he laughed, "My mother was a big fan of fairytales and when she realized my father's last name was Hood she couldn't resist."

"I see," Regina replied laughing slightly. He was cute. _This might not be so bad after all_ , she thought.

Robin turned his attention towards the little boy Regina was carrying. Henry had been observing the whole interaction while sucking his thumb. He wasn't normally shy, but he seemed a little nervous this time. Maybe he was picking up on his mother's nervousness. "And who might this handsome fella be?"

Henry let go of his thumb with a pop, "Henry" he replied looking a little skeptical at the man.

"Henry, it's very nice to meet you." Robin said offering his hand to the little boy, obviously trying to get him to ease up. Henry smiled at that, liking being treated like an adult. He reached out and grabbed Robin's finger to offer a shake. "Very strong handshake." Robin said while Henry giggled. He tapped the little boys nose before turning his attention back to the boy's mother. "I know this was sprung on you last minute, but I want you to know I'm going to do everything to make this tour go as smoothly as possible. I've toured with a few other authors in the past and I have to say your book is by far my favorite and I'm not just saying that to make you comfortable. I think a lot of people will relate to your story and the outcome you're going to find may not be what you thought."

Regina listened and nodded, "I hope you're right." Emma had walked up to them by then offering Regina a little distraction from Robin's piercing blue eyes. "This is my au pair Emma Swan, she'll be accompanying us."

"Very nice to meet you," Robin said to Emma offering presenting his charming smile. They all piled into the car and headed off to the airport.

Regina looked out the window, stealing a couple glances in Robin's direction. He seemed to know what he was doing and he was easy on the eyes for sure. Maybe this wouldn't be as horrible as she had thought it would be.

* * *

 _ **AN: If it wasn't clear, Malerie (Mal) is Maleficent. I did change her name. Everyone else will more or less stay the same. Henry is younger though, I wanted to show Regina with her baby boy and since it's AU I wanted to keep her the mom. Emma will be apart of his life since she's going to be the nanny but he's Regina's son. Let me know what you all think so far! More to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for following along! Here's chapter 2, as always thanks to my beta pearlydewdrop :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The four of them arrived in San Francisco around one PM and were ushered to The Hilton Hotel in Downtown San hotel was located in Union Square and offered a beautiful view of the Golden Gate bridge from the higher rooms. Regina, Emma and Henry were given a two bedroom suite. Emma would take one room, Regina and Henry the other. Robin had his own room on the same floor. Much smaller than the suite Regina occupied but big enough for one person.

Regina had agreed to meet Robin in the lobby in a couple hours to go over the game plan for the reading later tonight. She had enough time to shower and freshen up and get Henry situated with Emma and get lunch delivered to the room. She had gotten Henry mac and cheese and a salad for herself. Emma had opted for the pasta. The three sat in the main area of their suite to eat. After finishing up with lunch, Regina excused herself leaving Henry in Emma's care to seek out Robin in the hotel's lobby.

She made her way downstairs and found him sitting at one of the tables, beer in hand. Regina walked over to the table and sat down at the empty seat across from Robin and smiled, "Hi."

"Hey Regina, would you like something to drink?" he asked as she shook her head and replied she was alright. "Okay," he nods "did you settle in alright?" Robin said before tipping the bottle back to get a swing of beer.

"We did, yes," she replied nodding her head. "Henry seems to like the place, although he may just like that he gets to eat mac & cheese for lunch and new things to play with." She said laughing a little.

"He is rather adorable, how old is he?"

"Three, he'll be four in a month and a half. He's growing way too fast."

"I'm sure." he replied, "How old was he when the... incident happened?" he phrased, furrowing his brows not sure how to phrase that without upsetting the woman in front of him.

"Daniel's murder? Don't worry I've learned to accept it. Kind of have to if I'm going to be spending the next two weeks talking about it."

"Right, sorry. That must be terribly difficult. I don't know how you're doing this. I never could."

"It's not easy, but it'll help Henry in the long run and that's why I'm doing it. For him. He was about 6 months when Daniel was killed. Luckily he was at my parents' place and not with us at the time. I count my blessings for that every day."

"I'm glad he still has you to look out for him."

"Thank you." Regina responds, shifting a little before changing the subject, not wanting to delve too deep into this just yet. "So you helped to edit my book?"

"Yes I did. August had asked thought I might be able to give an emotional element to the review."

"Emotional element?" Regina asked furrowing her brow, a little confused as to what that meant.

"I lost my wife in a drunk driving accident. Not exactly the same but I did understand the loss you experienced to a degree."

"I'm so sorry." Regina said instantly reaching out to grab his hand out of a whim, in comfort.

Robin smiled at her slightly, "Thanks it was hard. Which I'm sure you already know."

"I do. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"You know I'm the one that's supposed to be making this trip easy for you not the other way around," he teased slightly.

"Right," Regina laughed, "so what do we have going on tonight?"

"So there is the reading, which August did mention you weren't big on the idea, so we've kept it to only 3 readings on the tour. We'll do this one, one in Chicago, and then one in New York."

"New York…" Regina repeated softly, Robin almost didn't hear her.

"We won't be there until next week, we can always change it if you want."

Regina nodded, "It's fine. August said that Belle was picking out passages to read?"

"She did." He reached into his bag pulling out a copy of The Stable Boy with colored sticky notes sticking out. "She's brilliant, she went through and marked every passage that she thought would be good for a reading. The greens are light passages. Yellow has a little more angst and the red she threw in as possible contenders but they may be a little too dark. I would personally choose to stay away from those but it's up to you of course." He said pushing the book towards her. "We need to be at the coffee shop by seven o'clock and the reading will start at seven thirty. After which there will be light refreshments and you can intermingle with the guests. Make sure to mention the signing at eleven AM tomorrow at Barnes and Noble. We'll be out of there by eight thirty, nine o'clock tops. Will your son and au pair be accompanying us?"

"They will. I told Emma to put him down for an extra long nap so Henry should be fine staying out until 8:30. If he is really tired, Emma knows to bring him back here."

"Okay good." he nods, "Now for dinner, is there something specific you want to do?"

"I don't mind but probably somewhere with a kids menu, Henry does have his picky days."

"Of course. If you can be ready to go by six o'clock, we'll have plenty of time to eat and get to the reading."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at six. Thanks for coming along for this by the way. I'm guessing August called early this morning?"

"He did yeah, but I owed him one and like I said I really did like your book. So the pleasure is all mine. I only hope you're still thanking be at the end of this and not wanting to strangle me."

"I can't make any promises," Regina said teasingly as she got up and started walking towards the elevator. _Flirting? Regina Mills you were flirting!_ She couldn't believe she just did that. Where did that even come from. She hadn't felt the need to let that side out in years, she could have sworn that part of her life was over. She was only 26 years old though, still very young and had a lifetime ahead of her. Maybe it was time to start thinking of dating again. Thinking. Not actually dating. Especially not with her editor. That wasn't professional and most likely laced with conflicts of interest. _But he's not your editor, August is, he's stepping in. After these two weeks it's fair game._ She reasoned with herself. _Who am I kidding_ , Regina thought. _A guy like Robin would never go for a girl like me. Broken. I'm broken. Damaged goods for all to see. He doesn't want to get caught up in this mess, hell I wouldn't either. There is too much baggage on this boat._ She sighed and headed upstairs.

Regina had gotten dressed in a blue sleeveless dress that hit her right above the knee. She paired it with a black leather blazer and black pumps. Her hair was down and her makeup was a little amped up for the night. It was night time she had reasoned, and the smokey eye looked much better with this outfit.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed as Regina walked out of the room. "You look hot."

"Thank you." Regina replied, "Is it too much for a reading?"

"Not at all, you've got all the good bits covered," she teased, "where's the squirt?"

"Playing with the iPad. As much as I've tried to keep him away from the technology."

"He's from the techie generation, you can't stop it."

"I suppose. If he starts getting too tired bring him back here. I'm not going to stay past nine but that is a little late for him."

"You got it boss. Did you pick a passage yet?"

"Yeah, one of the green ones. I don't think I can delve into anything that's stronger tonight."

"I get that." Emma replied smiling past her as Henry walked out carrying the iPad.

"Mommy. I take this?"

"You can but you can't play with it during dinner okay?"

Henry nods quickly, "Okay mommy."

She smiles down at her little boy and reaches out to hold his hand as the three of them make their way downstairs to find Robin waiting by the information desk. He smiles as they approach.

"You look lovely." He says to Regina as they all walk out to the car waiting to take them to the restaurant they will be dining at.

"Thank you," Regina replies, blushing a little. "Where are we going?"

"There's this restaurant a block over from the cafe where the reading is going to be, they have a variety of different cuisines, plenty for the pickiest of children."

"Sounds perfect."

They drove out to the restaurant and were quickly escorted to the reserved booth. Regina sat next to Henry, while Robin sat next to Emma. They were able to order and eat with plenty of time to get over to the cafe and settle down before the reading at seven thirty.

Regina stood in a corner looking over the passage she'd chosen to read a second time as an audience started to pile in. With 10 minutes to go, the place was nearly packed. _August had really outdone himself_ she thought. She looked over to a table near the wall to see Henry and Emma playing. She was good with him, she was glad she went with her. She was sure Emma would let Henry get away with a lot more than she would, similarly to Mal, but this was a trip for Henry even if it was work for her.

Robin had come over to Regina while she was watching her son. "You ready to go?"

"I think so," she nodded. "Almost time?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go give a little intro and then call you up. You can say a few words if you want before starting and then read the passage. When you're done, thank everyone for coming out and let them know there's a signing tomorrow at eleven AM at Barnes and Noble."

"Signing. Barnes and Noble. Eleven AM. Got it."

"Good, break a leg." he gave her his charming smile before going off towards the makeshift stage area they had set up. It was a little elevated with a chair and a microphone for her to read into. Robin had gotten up on the stage and gathered the crowds attention. "Thank you all for coming down here tonight. It's my absolute pleasure to bring up Regina Mills, author of The Stable Boy. Regina is kicking off her tour here tonight and will be around for questions later. I'd give an elaborate description of the author but that wouldn't do her justice and judging by the looks on all of your faces, you know who she is. So without further adieu, Regina Mills!" He announced as everyone broke out into applause.

Regina took a deep breathe, put a smile on her face, and walked up to the stage - book in hand. She gave a little wave to the crowd and whispered a thank you to Robin as he handed her the mic and walked off the stage.

"Thank you all for coming here. I never thought this book would be a best seller, let alone be on a tour to meet people who had actually read it. This was actually never meant to be published," she admitted, "But someone had thought it was worth it if only to help out one other person. I'm not sure it did that, but I am surprisingly shocked at how well it's been received, so thank you for all this." She finished as everyone clapped once more. She took a seat and repositioned the mic on it's stand before cracking open the book and starting to read. She had chosen a smaller passage, one light that talked about Henry, which had caught the little boy's attention for all of two minutes before he went back to playing. Regina finished reading and closed her book before taking the mic back into her hand to thank everyone again. "I will be a doing a signing tomorrow at eleven AM at Barnes and Noble. I would love to see you all there. Thank you again for all the support." She concluded as Robin came onto the stage clapping himself.

"Regina Mills everyone!" he said as she smiled and stepped off the stage, "there's refreshments in the back please help yourselves." he added before stepping down and finding Regina near the table with Emma and Henry. "That went very well. Congratulations, one down." He said.

"Thanks, I guess this won't be as bad as I'd thought."

"I told you I'd have your back. Now feel free to mingle as long you want, everyone knows you won't be staying too long."

"Yeah I think I'll only stay for a little bit, Henry looks like he's about to crash."

"I can take him back if you want to stay longer," Emma offered cradling the boy in her lap.

Regina shook her head, "I'm tired myself, it's been a long day." Regina went around to mingle for a few minutes before heading out with Emma and Henry.

The next morning the four of them had met for breakfast in the hotel cafe before parting ways for the day. Emma was going to take Henry to a park while Robin and Regina went to the book signing promising to get some sightseeing in later that day.

Regina was standing near a bookshelf looking over some of the latest releases while she waited for the signing to beginning. She was running a finger of the spine of a book when Robin walked over to her. "They're nearly ready with the table. Ruby will be manning the table to sell copies of the books and Leroy will make sure the line stays orderly. You can talk to whoever is up as long as you want, there's no pressure to hold a conversation if you're not feeling up to it. They're here to get their book signed, not to have in depth conversations with the author."

Regina nodded, "I know. Where will you be?"

"Next to you or nearby to make sure you have everything you need. Pens, water, a break, whatever. Just let me know. We've got the signing going for an hour and a half so if you need to take a breather let me know."

"I will, thanks for all your hard work Robin. I'll make sure to tell August you've been phenomenal."

"We want this to be an enjoyable experience Regina, I'm happy to help in whatever way necessary."

"Glad to hear it." She checked her watch, "I should probably go get situated, Fisherman's Wharf after this? Get some lunch there and then a little Golden Gate action?"

"You really are a woman that knows what she wants aren't you?"

"Of course I am." She replied with a wink before heading off to the table that had been set for her. She sat down on the chair and glanced around her. There were a multitude of pens available and a few copies of her book laid out for decoration. Ruby was sitting at the table to the side with a much higher stack of books to sell. It was ten fifty-five and almost game time. Regina took a deep breath and centered herself getting mentally ready for this signing.

The signing was well underway and Regina had gotten really into it. She was giving everyone the time of day and listening to all their comments. Robin noticed how she would lean in and really give the person in front of her, her full attention. Reaching over and grabbing their hand when the topics turned dark. A lot of people were relating to her book and really were able to move on from their losses. She had helped so many people find the peace and acceptance needed to get their lives back up and running. Regina was getting overwhelmed herself with all the outpour of emotions. She had taken a couple breathers to get a sip of water and center herself again. The signing was slowly coming to an end, there were a few people left in line when twelve thirty hit. She knew what Robin was going to ask her when she noticed the time and shook her head at him. She wanted to make sure everyone that had waited got a moment.

By the time they had fully wrapped, it was almost twelve fifty. Henry, she thought, she wondered if Emma had gotten him lunch yet, their lunch plans were going to be later than he's used to. Regina and Robin said their thank yous to the bookstore staff and headed out to the park to find Emma and Henry.

When they got to the park, Henry was running around on the playground with Emma right behind him, "Slow down kid, I'm not in the same shape I used to be in" Emma called out as she chased him.

Regina smiled, watching the smile on Henry's face. The guilt she felt at having to leave him for a little while slowly vanished. He's had a good day. Henry turned and saw his mother and came charging at her, "Mommy!"

Regina bent down to scoop him up and gave him little kisses all over his face, "I missed you my little man."

"Mommy, I build a castle and went on the swings and got ice cream!"

"Oh wow!" she replied showing her excitement at the little boy as Emma came over to them, "Ice cream?"

"Was that a no no?" she asked catching her breathe. "I didn't realize he couldn't have ice cream. Sorry."

"He can, but I'd prefer after lunch. That's alright though, it looks like he had fun."

The four of them went off to lunch and sightseeing around town before heading back for a much needed nap. Regina had decided to go take a lap around the pool while Henry napped, Emma was in the room and would call her if he woke. She slipped into her red bikini she had packed and threw on a cover-up before grabbing a towel and heading down to the pool.

When she got down there she saw a familiar face, looks like she wasn't the only one that thought a dip in the pool would be a good idea. She smiled and walked over to the chair next to the one Robin was sitting on. He looked over at her and gave her his dimple filled smile, "I thought you were going to take a nap?" he asked.

"Henry is. I actually thought a dip would be nicer. I guess you did too."

"Aye, I loved to swim when I was younger, haven't had much time lately but thought it would be nice."

"Mal and I usually take our kids to the pool in the summer, but I haven't had much time to do some laps solo."

"And Mal is your…"

"Best friend and current roommate. She was the one who offered Henry and I place to stay when I really needed to get out of New York," she replied taking off her cover-up and sitting down on the chair. "She's been absolutely the best, but it's about time we got our own place. I can't keep imposing. She'll say I'm not but I feel like I am."

"I know the feeling," he replied trying not to eye her up, it was hard. She was stunning and that bikini looked amazing on her. "My friend John was the one to let me move in when Marian died and I couldn't stand staying in the same apartment. It's good to have a friend that helps."

"How long ago was it? When the accident happened?"

"5 years. The pain doesn't go away but it does get a little more tolerable."

Regina nods, "Yeah. It's hard to move on afterwards."

"It is." he agrees. "Would you like to get in the pool?"

She smiles grateful for the change in topic, "Yes, I would." They both get up and walk over to the stairs leading into the pool. After getting into the shallow end and dipping under quickly, Regina leaned against the side kicking lightly looking over at Robin. She knew he was handsome but seeing him dripping wet was a whole different level of hotness. She didn't think she was ready to move on. No she knew she wasn't, but there was something about Robin, something safe that made her feel as though it was okay to want to.

He caught her staring and swam closer to her leaning against the wall next to her, "Any other places you'd like to see before we go to Portland?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She replied glancing at him, "How am I doing so far?"

"Amazing."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm not going to get any better if you can't tell me when I suck."

"Milady I would never lie to you. Most of those edits came from me." He confessed and then laughed at her shocked face.

"You're the one that sent back the documents laced with red?!"

"Guilty."

She gasped splashing water at him before swimming off. He laughed and swam after her catching up without losing his breath.

"Now that was not very nice," he said before splashing water at her. She glared back before he added, "We're even. Like I was saying you're a natural at these. I've never seen an author so engrossed in strangers' lives and make them feel as though they matter as much as you do."

"Everyone matters. It's just human nature."

"You would be surprised how many people refuse to even exchange a word. You were really good. But don't feel obligated to spend extra time if you don't want to."

"I did want to. I wouldn't want to wait in line only to get a half ass interaction, would you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"It wasn't a problem and we were able to get in everything we wanted before Henry crashed."

"What's it like being a single mom? I don't think I'd be able to handle a child on my own. Marian and I were thinking of having one but we never got the time."

"It's not easy, you have to play both roles. I have help though. Mal's daughter is a few years older but she's been like a big sister to him these last few years and Mal is wonderful with him. I haven't told him that we're going to be moving out of their house when we get back. Not sure if he's going to take it well."

"I'm guessing Mal's place is the only home he's had?"

"Basically, he doesn't remember New York at all. Which I'm glad for, but it's time we moved on."

"And you? Are you ready to move on?"

"I think so, I mean I don't know if I'm ready to date but I think it's time I got my own place."

"Dating takes a while, I'm still not sure if I'm up to it. I've only been a few first dates since Marian." He hesitated for a second before delving any further, "Sorry, that's not exactly why you came down here is it? I'm sure you'd rather not hear about my pathetic life."

She shook her head slightly, "Au contraire, I'd love to hear how you got to where you are. And I don't think your life is pathetic at all."

"You do? Why?"

"I think you're interesting. And you may have some words of wisdom, I haven't exactly gotten back out there but I did have Henry to look after. My sister has been trying to get me to 'get out of the rut' as she calls it."

"I'm sure she only says that because she cares."

"I know that, Zelena can just be a little over the top sometimes. You'll see what I mean soon, she's meeting us in Portland and sticking around for a few days."

"Is she? Does she live up there?"

"Vancouver actually, she's an actress and filming but has a few days off so she's flying to Portland and will go back after the Seattle stop."

"Are you excited to see her?"

"I am. She's a little crazy but I guess that comes with the territory of Hollywood. It will be nice to see her though. I'll introduce you if you want." She offered, she was not exactly sure why she'd offer that it's not like he was a friend or anything. Not yet anyway, they could be friends. She needed more friends and maybe after the tour they could do what friends do. Regina thought to herself noticing how she insisted on using the word friend. She knew she wasn't ready for anything more just yet. It had been a few years but not yet. Baby steps.

"That would be nice. I'd like to meet her, she sounds very eclectic."

"She is." Regina replied laughing a little. _I guess he didn't take that in the wrong way after all,_ she mused observing the man opposite her.

They continued to talk and swim for a while before heading back up to change and have a laid back evening. Regina wanted to spend more time with Henry, so they had opted to stay in and order room service. Emma had taken the night off to go check out a local club and Robin was busy finalizing their flight details for the next day.

They were set to leave San Francisco at three PM and that gave Regina plenty of time the next morning to spend with her son. After breakfast and getting ready for the day, she decided to take him to the park he had liked so much. Emma had offered to come along and help but Regina had declined saying she could have the morning off too. Regina wanted to spend some time alone with Henry. After a couple hours in the park the two had gone over to find a food truck and grab lunch.

"You want a hot dog Henry?" she asked as they waited in line. Henry was holding his mom's hand and looking toward the ice cream truck.

"I want ice cream!"

She laughed shaking her head, "after lunch. What do you want to eat first?"

The little boy let out a dramatic sigh, "hot dog" he mumbled, burrowing closer to his mother.

She ruffled his hair lightly, "Where did you learn that? Has your aunt been teaching you things behind my back?"

He giggled, "Auntie Z says if you do that mommy will give you anything."

"Does she now? Auntie Z is going to need a talking to." She ordered a couple hot dogs and a side of fries and went over to a bench to eat with Henry. "Are you having fun baby?" She asked as the two of them ate side by side.

Henry nodded with his mouth full and covered in ketchup. Regina reached over to wipe off the ketchup from his face smirking as she watched her son. She couldn't believe how big he was getting, he was growing up too fast for her liking. They talked and ate some more before cleaning up and heading towards the ice cream truck. Regina never backed down on a promise to Henry, even though she hadn't verbalized the promise, she knew he was hoping for the ice cream and she would be lying if she didn't want one herself.

Regina was holding Henry while waiting in line when he squirmed a little before yelling, very to close to her ear, "Robin!"

"Henry, baby, not in mommy's ear," she said wincing as her eardrum rang from her son's took her a second before realizing what he had said, she spun around in time to see Robin walking up to them waving at Henry. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he approached, "flights not until later right?"

"Yeah it's not until three, I thought I'd get a jog in before than."

"You jog?"

"Aye milady. It's good to keep active."

"Impressive." she replied as Henry tugged on her sleeve.

"Mommy, ice cream."

She gave an apologetic look to Robin before turning around to see it was her turn, "Chocolate kiddo?" she asked as Henry nodded in excitement, she got him a chocolate cone and an éclair for herself, turning her head to see that Robin was still waiting, "Would you like one? My treat."

"Now I can't turn that down," he chuckled stepping over to look over the suggestions and getting an ice cream sandwich for himself.

After another couple hours in the park they were headed to the airport. The flight was short, a little bumpy but they managed to get to Portland with sunlight outside. After getting their bags they got to the hotel and checked in. Before they could get to the elevator to go up to their rooms though, Regina heard a loud high pitched voice that could only belong to one person.

"REGINA!" Zelena had yelled, the minute she had seen her sister in the lobby.

* * *

 **AN: Yes Zelena is here! She'll be sticking around for a bit. Since this is AU they grew up together and actually have a nice relationship.  
Also for visual purposes, think of Lana at autograph signings for the book signing Regina did. She's my muse. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Zelena and Regina have a bond, much like they do now on the show but I'm not including any of the issues they had since this is AU and I prefer their sisterly bond. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Zelena Mills was an extraordinary, beautiful woman. She was a brilliant actress and always went the extra mile. Naturally that meant she was very vocal and dramatic off camera too. She was tall, had long wavy red hair and blue eyes that bore into your soul. She was the exact opposite of her sister who's dark brown eyes and brunette hair made them look as though they weren't related. They didn't look alike and aside from their smile, they were completely different. They also had very different personalities. As reserved as Regina was when she first met people, Zelena was not. She was always the life of the party, the popular kid in school, the loudest voice amongst the crowd. Regina liked that about her because it gave her an out not to be the center of attention. She was fine with that, granted now she was the center of attention on this tour, something she was all together not accustomed to.

Regina turned towards the voice just in time for her sister to crash into her in a bone cracking bear hug. "Gina, it's so good to see you!" Zelena exclaimed letting go of her sister and picking Henry up, "And here's my favorite nephew! Henry give your Auntie a kiss." She requested as the little boy who had been a quite tired suddenly perked up as a result of his aunt's energy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Auntie Z!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her neck. "You're here!"

"I am!" she replied giggling and cuddling the little boy.

Robin stepped over to Regina placing a hand on her lower back, "I'm going to head up, if you need anything you know where I am."

Regina nodded smiling at him as he went off towards the elevator, she turned to Emma and let her know that she can head up too if she wanted, they might be down there for a while. Emma agreed and went up to her room. Regina turned back to Zelena who was eyeing her curiously.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Emma? She's my au pair, she's watching Henry while we're on the tour."

"Not her. I figured who she was, I meant him. That's not your editor."

"No, that's not August. He had a family emergency and sent a replacement. His name's Robin, he helped to edit my book."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed a little friendly to be just a backup editor for August."

"He's nice. I'll introduce you later and you'll see."

"Sis. You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Lord, Zelena I know what you're trying to get at and don't. There's nothing there." She sighed in frustration before taking a breath, calming herself and continuing, "Even if there was I'm not in a place where I can do anything about it."

"Why not? Regina it's been 3 years. I know that's not a lot, I miss Daniel too but he would want you to move on. I know some people I can introduce you to up in Seattle."

"NO!"

"You're no fun." she said making a face and turning to Henry, "your mummy is no fun" making the little boy giggle.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Come on I have to put my bags away upstairs." She said as she pushed the button for the elevator while holding onto her bags. Zelena followed her into the elevator still carrying Henry who had his head resting against his aunt's shoulder.

"Has he already napped?" she asked.

"A little on the plane, but I think I'm going to put him down for a proper nap or he'll get cranky."

"I not cranky." Henry responded not moving from his position causing both the Mills women to let out a laugh.

"Of course not sweetheart," Zelena cooed at the little boy, "your mummy is the cranky one. When she was your age and didn't nap she was a little terror..."

"Hey!" Regina exclaimed, glaring at her older sister.

"It's true." Zelena responded.

"He doesn't need to know that." Regina muttered ushering her sister into the room. This room wasn't nearly as big as the last one. With Zelena staying, Regina had opted to get a double bed suite instead of the two bedroom and let Emma have her own room. This way she had more time with her sister. "How was your flight Z? Immigration didn't haul your ass away?"

"Not this time, I was well behaved." Zelena replied placing a sleeping Henry down on one of the beds. She had gotten there earlier and had put her things away. "Mum called, she says hello. How long has it been since you called her?"

Regina shrugged, "I talk to dad every other day."

"You don't talk to her?"

"Z you know I don't have the same relationship with her that you do. I was never what she wanted me to be, hell she even conned me into changing Henry's last name to Mills. Which I shouldn't have done but I was a little distracted by the pain I was in, to fully realize what I was doing. She knew better. She shouldn't have done that." the last sentence she said barely above a whisper, wiping her eyes of the stray tears. Zelena had made her way over to her sister and pulled her into her arms.

"I know. She knows she made a mistake. She misses you Regina, you know that. I really think it would do you both some good to talk this all out. And Gina why don't you just change it back?"

"I don't know. I can't forgive myself for doing that let alone forgive her."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't know, I hadn't thought of it. My therapy never covered that area."

"If it still bothers you this much maybe you should cover it? Or is this a smoke screen for the real issue?"

"She never liked him Z, she thought he wasn't good enough. That's always been the problem you know that."

"I know but hasn't it been long enough? Gina maybe it's time to finally move on from that. Maybe that's what's holding you back from actually getting out there maybe with that hunky editor."

"Oh my god." Regina exasperated punching her sister playfully.

"Ow!" Zelena responded, "I'm just saying I saw the way you looked at him and I saw how he wasn't shy to touch you. He likes you and you clearly like him."

"I do not. I was being cordial."

"That was not cordial. That was lust."

"It was not!"

"It so was," she replied smirking before seriously asking, "Why are you fighting it? You know Daniel would want you happy."

"I'm not ready. It's too soon."

"It's been three years."

"You know when the love of your life is murdered we can talk about how long is too soon."

"That's not what I meant." Zelena groaned, "Gina I'm trying to help. It's not healthy to hold in your desires."

"Who says I'm holding them in?"

"I'm sure you have a wonderful relationship with your vibrator but you know as well as I do that's not what I meant."

Regina snuck a glance at her son to make sure he was still asleep and not listening in on this conversation, "Z I'm not like you. I don't put myself out there."

"It doesn't look like you have to, there's someone in this building who has taken a liking to you and you're not going to even fancy the idea of it?"

"Did I say I hadn't thought about it?"

"So you do like him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well of course you didn't. You wouldn't be my pain in the ass little sister if you made anything easy." Seeing the glare she was getting from Regina, Zelena changed up the topic a little, "You said he knew your book? So he knows the dark and twisty side."

"I'm not dark and twisty and you know your accent can get really annoying."

"You're just jealous."

"Keep thinking that sis."

Seeing as this topic wasn't going anywhere, Zelena figured she'd drop it for now. "So when's your next signing?"

Grateful for the topic change Regina replied, "Tomorrow morning. We're here all day tomorrow though, so we can roam around Portland after."

"What's your au pair going to do?"

"She usually watches Henry that is what au pair's do Z."

Zelena rolled her eyes, "I know that. I was hoping I could watch him and get some auntie/nephew bonding time in while you were working."

Regina nodded, "I already told her that would most likely be the case and she's free to do whatever she wants while you're around. What do you…" Regina was interrupted by the phone in the room ringing. She went out to the pick it up before Henry woke up from the noise. "Hello?"

"Hey Regina" Robin's voice came from the other end causing Regina to smile.

"Hi Robin."

"Did you settle in alright?"

"I did, thanks for checking in with me. Are you settled in?"

"I am. I'm not sure if everyone will want to grab something to eat in a little bit but how would you like to meet in the hotel cafe in about an hour? Go over some things for tomorrow. You're welcome to bring the whole party along."

"That sounds fine. Henry should be up by then, we'll meet you down there."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"See you." She hung up and walked back over to where her sister was watching her curiously.

"Who was that?"

"Robin." she said pointedly knowing she had heard her say his name.

"And he's inviting you on a date?"

"He's inviting all of us for dinner and to go over some basics for tomorrow." She corrected.

"Right, well I would say I'll keep Henry and let you get your groove on but I want to meet this guy first."

Regina laughed, "you really are a piece of work."

"Why thank you." Zelena replied.

The two of them bickered some more while they freshened up for dinner. Regina woke up Henry from his nap to get him cleaned up and they started to head out. Emma had opted to go into town instead so it would be just the four of them.

Regina had slipped into a pair of jeans and a nice blouse, one that accentuated her ample cleavage, not going un-noticed by her big sis.

"Your lips say 'I'm not interested' your cleavage says 'do me now'" she whispered into her little sister's ear as they made their way downstairs.

"Shut up." Regina muttered back as she caught Robin's eye smiling instantly and making her way over to him.

Before Regina had a chance to say anything Henry had leapt forward towards Robin and started talking, "Robin!" He said excitedly "I want ice cream!"

"Henry!" Regina chastised as she made her way to the table, Zelena in tow looking amused at the little boys antics. "I told you not tonight."

"But…"

"No buts. Now where are your manners. You say hello when you see someone."

"Hello." The little boy muttered softly, still disappointed.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't know what's gotten into him." she said watching Henry scurry towards his aunt, "Actually I think I do." she glared at her sister who she could hear promising her son ice cream 'when mommy wasn't looking'. "Robin this is my sister Zelena. Zelena, Robin." She introduced taking Henry from Zelena and sitting down at the table.

"It's very nice to meet you, Zelena."

"Likewise," she said before asking, "Are you English?" turning her gaze towards her sister she continued, "and here I thought you didn't like English accents." Receiving a death glare in response

"I am, Wales born and raised." Robin replied, "I would ask if you're English but I know Regina's not, where did your accent come from?"

"I studied abroad and I'm currently acting as a Brit. It's easier if I keep up with the accent but in all honesty I think I've just gotten used to it."

"It is quite easy to pick up. Please." he said motioning with his hand for her to take a seat. Zelena sat down next to her sister giving her a little wink. She was beginning to see why her sister seemed a little giddier.

"So Robin what did August bribe you with to go on tour with my little sis?"

"Oh god." Regina groaned this was going to be a long evening, Zelena wasn't going to make this an easy dinner by all means.

Robin chuckled stealing a glance towards Regina who looked absolutely mortified, "None milady. I actually really admire your sister's work" Robin smiled towards Regina before looking back at Zelena and continuing, "She's very brave to have put herself out there like this, I was more than happy to come along."

Regina smiled looking down at her menu. Robin was really sweet. Maybe Zelena was right, it was time for her to get back out there. She glanced over at her son and busied herself with him for a minute while Zelena and Robin continued to talk.

They had ordered their dinner and ate as they continued with their small talk. Zelena talked about the show she was filming up in Vancouver where she was playing the Wicked Witch. Regina had mentioned how Zelena had always been the overly dramatic one in the family and had shed her wisdom onto her kid. Henry somehow managed to convince his mother to get him ice cream for dessert before they had finished.

Zelena took Henry back up to the room so Robin and Regina could talk about the signing. They had moved over to the bar as the cafe had a line waiting for tables. They ordered drinks, a beer for Robin and a whiskey with a twist for Regina, Robin looked impressed at her order.

"What's the matter, haven't met a girl who can hold her own?" she asked sipping her drink.

"No, actually, I haven't," he replied taking a swig from his beer, "your sister seems nice."

"She is. I don't see her nearly as often as I'd like to but she is nice. A pain in my ass every now and then but she's harmless."

"Is it just the two of you or do you have any other siblings?"

"Just me and Z. Our parents are back home in Brooklyn."

"So how did you meet your roommate?"

"Mal? She's from Brooklyn, we were in school together. Smarter to travel in pairs, she moved out to California for college and never came back. I see why, she's always been one for the ocean."

"And you? Would you go back?"

"I always saw myself raising Henry where I grew up. I love it there, it's home. Z, she was fine moving around and living the 'actor life' but I wanted to stay. Until… well I guess I like beaches too and Henry's home is California so I won't be going back anytime soon."

"I understand that. I didn't make nearly as big a change after Marian but I wouldn't be able to go back to that location either." Robin commented now turned towards her resting an arm on the bar. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're not planning to leave Los Angeles anytime soon."

"Why is that?" she asked coyly.

"Because I think you're rather fascinating Regina."

"That's why you're glad, because I'm fascinating?" she asked teasingly, giggling a bit while she sipped her whiskey.

"You're also extremely beautiful and I want to ask you out but I have a rule against dating clients."

"Oh."

"Which of course after this tour you're back in August's hands so all bets are off."

Realisation drew across Regina's face. He was waiting to ask her out until they got back. "Oh." she echoed suddenly at a loss of what to say. Part of her was excited at the thought of going out with him the other was terrified.

"Unless that's not what you'd want." he added.

"I didn't say that. I just… why would you want to date me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well yeah."

"You're interesting Regina, you've got a world's worth of experiences in so few years. You've been to hell and back and still stand as if nothing can get you down. And then of course there is the fact that you're incredibly sexy."

Regina smiled a little feeling her cheeks heat up and glad the area was dim enough so no one noticed the blush rising to her face, "You've figured all that out after a couple days?"

"No. I figured all that out after reading your book. The last part I figured out in the last couple days," he replied with a wink.

Regina laughed, "I see. It's only been a couple of days, so we'll see if you still want to ask me out after this tour where you'll most likely see how much of a hot mess I am as opposed to interesting."

"I doubt that."

"We'll see."

"Do you really think of yourself like that?"

"Not always. But when it comes to delving into what happened with Daniel, I have yet to make it through the whole ordeal without breaking down, Robin. So I wouldn't blame you if you decided otherwise."

"Like I've said milady, I know all about loss. Not nearly to the same degree but I do know what it's like to break down."

She thought about what he said for a moment before nodding, "plenty of time to think about that. What we should be talking about is the book signing."

"Right. 10AM tomorrow. We're going for 2 hours tomorrow, so if you need to take breathers let me know. We'll do a similar set-up like last time, it seemed to work."

"Sounds good, breakfast at 9?"

"Yeah, and then you're free after 12 to do whatever you wish and we're on a flight the next morning at 7AM. It's early but that gives you a day in Seattle to roam before the signing the next day and we leave shortly after that for the midwest stops."

"This is starting to get busy."

"Yeah it is. We do have a bus lined up on the east coast so we won't be doing too much plane travel after we get to Boston."

"That's good, I think Henry is getting tired already from all the planes."

"He is quite a trooper though."

"He's excited to be seeing his aunt, after she leaves he might not be such a trooper." Robin chuckled while Regina checked her watch. "I should head to bed, thanks for the drink. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Regina."

"Good night Robin."

* * *

 _ **AN: How'd you like that little twist at the end? Robin's intentions are clear but this is still slow burn so they're not humping in the next chapter. Rating will change prior to any action between them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Happy 4th to everyone celebrating!**_

 _ **Robin's admitted that he wants to ask her out. How will big sister Zelena take that? She was pushing for it before hand. This next chapter is a little shorter than the last two. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"He said what?!"

"Shh Henry's a sleep" Regina shushed trying to keep her overly dramatic sister's voice down.

"Sorry, start over. How did your conversation go from work to lets bang in 20 seconds?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "That's not what I said. No one's doing any banging. He said he wants to ask me out but he's got a rule against dating clients, so after the tour it's fair game." she explained before adding in a quieter, more defeated tone, "Don't hold your breathe that's two weeks away and chances are he's going to see how much of a hot mess I really am and back out." she said more so to herself than to Zelena.

"Gina stop that. You're not a mess, you've been through shit but I've seen for myself the way you've handled it; the way you've overcome everything and made this life for yourself and your son. It's admirable, Gina! Hell I would never be able to do it."

"You have to say that." Regina argued.

"No, actually, I don't. I love you sis, I do, but I'd tell you if you were acting absolutely ridiculous."

"Fine, even if it's true, which I'm not saying it is, I don't even know if I can accept such a change in how I live my life. Z it's too soon."

"Sweetie, it'll always feel like it's too soon. This isn't something easy to move on from but you have to do it. If not for you, for Henry. He needs a mother that's happy and thriving."

"I just…" she stopped not knowing how to phrase it.

"What is it?" Zelena asked watching her sister carefully trying to figure out what was really bothering her.

"It feels wrong. Like I'd be cheating on Daniel."

"Ah." Zelena nodded understanding, "I don't know what you're going through sis, so I can't give you first hand advice but I knew Daniel and I know he would want you to move on. He'll always have a place in your heart but the heart is a magical organ, it can accommodate a lot of people."

"Since when did you get so deep?" Regina teased.

"I've always been deep." Zelena responded narrowing her eyes before sobering up. "Gina maybe talk to mom? I know she's hard on you and she hasn't always been the mother you thought she should but the outcome might be worth it if you share this with her."

"Easy for you to say. She's always been great with you."

"Listen for a minute." Zelena exclaimed more than a little frustrated. "God you're so stubborn, you get that from her you know that, right?" Regina rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, Zelena continued, "She knows what you're going through. My biological father was her first love that she lost. She had to move on like you're having to; she could give you advice I can't." Zelena paused before taking a different approach, observing how her sister's expression changed. "Maybe this could even be the thing to help your relationship with her. She always asks about you. How you're doing? If you're coping? She's stubborn and won't come out to see you nearly as often as I'm sure she wants to. You need to make that first move, let her know it's okay to come around."

Regina thought about it for a second, she always forgot that Zelena had another father. It wasn't hard to forget, Zelena was raised a Mills. Henry Sr., Regina's dad, had adopted her when he married Cora. Zelena was only three years old at the time and had only known Henry as a father. No wonder Henry always gravitated towards his aunt, he could probably sense that she knew him better on that level. "I forgot about that. I was going to stop by when I was in New York maybe I'll just stay with them. I'll talk to her Z." Regina paused looking at her sister and in a quieter tone asked, "Do you ever wish things were different? That your dad hadn't died?"

Zelena wasn't expecting that, she furrowed her brow for a minute before shaking her head, "No. I wouldn't have known the dad I did have growing up and I wouldn't have had you in my life, as annoying as you are." she teased with the last part.

Regina rolled her eyes while she laughed, "You can't say anything nice without countering it with an insult?"

"No I can't. It's against the big sister code of conduct." She replied trying to keep a straight face causing her sister to laugh more.

Regina stopped laughing long enough to state, "But I'm sure you must think about what it would have been like, I mean I don't doubt Henry is going to think that when he's older."

"Sure, when I was younger the thought crossed my mind a time or two, but dad was amazing. He never made me feel like any less of a daughter because I wasn't his blood. As for Henry, he's got a tribe behind him and he's going to be fine." Zelena said, reaching out to hold her sister's hand before continuing, "You're the one I'm worried about. I know you don't need a man to make you happy, but don't try to run away from something that might be good for you. Don't push away a second chance for the sake of staying loyal to Daniel, he wouldn't want that. And if it doesn't work out you'll learn from it."

Regina yawned and then laughed at Zelena's fake hurt face, "I wasn't yawning at your deep thoughts although keep it up and I might. I'm tired, let's go to bed. I have to work in the morning and you have a three year old to occupy for a couple hours."

"Henry and I will be more than fine by ourselves."

The two of them made their way back into the bedroom and settled into bed. Regina sharing a bed with Henry and Zelena taking the second for herself. They were off to sleep before long. The next morning after a quick breakfast, Regina got dressed, a mid length purple patterned dress that cinched in the middle with a pair of nude pumps. She gave Henry a quick kiss goodbye leaving him in Zelena's hands as she made her way down to the lobby to meet up with Robin and head over to the book signing.

She made her way over to Robin who smiled when he saw her, "you look lovely." He commented and escorted her out to the car waiting.

"Thank you" she replied as she got in the car and they were off.

The rest of the ride to the bookstore was quiet. Neither knowing what to say after Robin's admission the night before. They arrived at Barnes and Noble and made their way inside. The set-up was similar to the last store. There was one table for Regina to sit at with a few copies of her book displayed and an assortment of pens to choose from, and another with many more books that would be sold to anyone wanting to buy one. They had about fifteen minutes until the signing started so Regina and Robin made their way over to the table to get things sorted out.

"Looks like they've got everything set, I'll be right over there if you need anything. Same ordeal as last time."

Regina nodded, "Thanks. Two hours right?"

"Correct." Robin nodded, moving his hand to his neck massaging it lightly, "About last night…" he started before she cut him off.

"Don't. I'm fine, wasn't expecting that but rest assured I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because I would hate to have ruined your tour for you."

"I'm perfectly sure. Let's just keep things professional for the next two weeks and then see where to go from there?"

"Absolutely. That sounds like a great plan" he said letting out a sigh of relief.

She smiled at him, "Any plans for after the signing?"

"Lunch maybe, but you're free to do as you please."

"And what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm not sure exactly." He answered truthfully.

"Would you like to join Henry, Zelena and I?" She asked before continuing, "Emma's off doing her own thing the next few days while I have my sister here but we wouldn't mind you tagging along."

"I'd like that." he nodded.

"I should sit, we'll starting soon," Regina said a little awkwardly. She was shocked at how foreign her voice sounded to her. She hasn't been this nervous around a guy in, actually she's never been like this. She's not sure what to make of this reaction she's having. She takes a seat and moves a few things around furrowing her brow. It's only been a few days and this guy has her all rattled, this is going to be a long two weeks.

The signing starts and similar to last time a lot of people show up to share their stories with Regina. She's as engaging with each individual as she was at the first, never faltering or showing that she wasn't grateful to be sitting there and listening to each of them. This makes Robin smile while he watches her work. She's a remarkable woman there's no question about it.

Two hours fly by. She only paused to get a bottle of water and made sure to keep going so no one was left without a moment. They are down to the last few people. Regina signs for a young woman and smiles as she heads out she turns to see the next person in line. A woman, she seems middle aged, pretty. Regina smiles as she approaches only for it to fall when she realizes the woman is staring at her without a smile. With eyes so dull and lifeless it's obvious that she hasn't seen light in a while. She approaches the table and places her book down.

Regina reaches over for it cautiously and asks, "Who should I make this out to?"

"The man who's life you ruined by writing it, or maybe you can make it out to his little girl that has had to go through her teenage years with the idea that her father is a murderer."

Regina looks up shell shocked not knowing what to say. An eerie silence washes over the store after that sentence is said. Robin stands frozen not knowing if he should go intervene or not, while the rest of the people standing around look at the two women at the table to see what happens next.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun dun. Who could the mystery woman be? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know, I know I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger. I learned how to be evil from the queen herself ;). Here you go, who's the mystery woman? Find out below! Thanks for keeping up with me, let me know what you all think! As always thank you to my beta pearlydewdrop_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Regina was staring up at the lady in front of her, not knowing what to say in response.

"What's the matter princess? You didn't think you'd get away with slander now did you?" The woman continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't slander anyone."

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a brow raised before taking back the book, flipping to a certain page and starting to read out loud, "'Monsters. Monsters exist in all forms and this monster has taken too much of my life. Daniel died protecting me from a monster and giving me the chance to continue. But why'd it have to end like that.' I would continue but it gets a little gory. You called him a monster for one, that's slander."

"He was a monster! He killed the love of my life right in front of my eyes. I held Daniel as the light slowly drained from his eyes, how could you even think that this horrible man wasn't a monster?" she spat back at the woman, outraged and starting to feel all the emotions of that horrible night come back.

"That is the story you're going with aren't you? Leopold would never do anything of the sort."

"I don't know who you are but that drunken bastard did exactly what I said in my book and got what was coming for him because he killed my Daniel and caused my son to grow up without a father. He deserves to rot in jail!" Regina's anger was starting to rise. How dare she stroll in here and accuse her of slander. Who did this woman think she was?

"You don't know who I am? Oh how could you? You refused to actually show up and testify at the trial. The judge had to settle on your deposition and some 'eye witness' accounts." She replied condescendingly leaning over the table, this caused Robin to walk towards Regina. He really did not like where this was going. The woman continued, "I'm his wife, and I'm here to tell you that we're going to get him out. You're little sham of a book might be making you famous now but everyone will know the truth soon enough."

Regina shot up out of her chair, hands shaking as she gripped the table, "You're the one living in a fantasy world. Your husband is a murderer. You don't know half of what happened and what I've had to live with." Her voice was starting to crack, how could this be happening, never had she thought this would happen on tour. Naive, she should have known something like this would happen.

Robin had came up behind her placing a hand on her back soothingly, "Ma'am" addressing the woman glaring at Regina, "I think you should leave." The woman rolled her eyes before saying she'll see herself out and walked towards the door.

Regina was choking back tears at this point, Robin told the two stunned people waiting for their book signed to wait a minute and led Regina off to the side. "Should I tell whoever is left that you're done?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around herself shaking her head.

"They shouldn't have to wait this long only to get a send off."

"Regina I'm sure they'll understand."

"No. I just need a minute." she said closing her eyes trying to will herself not to cry and failing as the tears started spilling from her eyes. Robin didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her rubbing her back and letting her cry it out. After a minute she pulled back wiping the tears away. "Thanks," she said softly, "Can you tell the two people that I'll be out in a minute. I just need to look like a grown up again."

"Of course." he responded, leaving her to freshen up.

She came out a minute later to an applause from everyone around that had stuck around after the confrontation earlier. Regina smiled and made her way to the table. Robin decided he wasn't going to leave the table this time and waited for Regina to sign for the last two people in line. Both of whom expressed their deepest apologies that she had to go through the confrontation. She played it off as professional as ever. They had soon wrapped up and left the bookstore heading back to the hotel to meet up with Zelena and Henry.

"You are a very strong woman." Robin commented on the ride back to the hotel.

"Thank you." she responded looking over at him.

"I mean it, I don't know how I would have responded to that situation if I had been in your shoes but I do know I'm placing a call to make sure that security is amped up at the rest of these stops."

"I appreciate that." she responded, turning to look out the window before continuing, "this was part of the mess I mentioned last night. Still interested in dating me?" she asked.

"More so than ever." he replied without hesitation causing her to turn to face him instantly. "Regina, I don't know what that woman was going on about but the way you kept your ground. The way you refused to let down was absolutely extraordinary to watch. Hell if she had been a he someone might have a black eye right now."

Regina laughed at his last comment, "you would have hit her?"

"Not her. I would never hit a woman but if she was a man there was no telling what I would have done."

Regina shook her head slightly still laughing, "I needed that, thank you." she smiled looking over at him.

He looked back and leaned forward looking down at her lips before back at her eyes to silently ask if it was alright. She nodded once before leaning forward and closing the gap, kissing him chastely. They pulled apart quickly as the car came to a halt in front of the hotel.

 _Shit Regina. What did you do that for?_ She asked herself as she quickly scurried out of the car. Robin got out right behind her and they walked into the hotel not saying anything.

Zelena and Henry had been sitting in the lobby playing with what looked like a new toy that must have been bought for the little boy today. Regina walked over to them and met her sister's eye only to look away as Zelena furrowed her brow in question. Before she could say anything, Robin interrupted her train of thought to let her know that he was going to stay in and get some work done instead of going out with them. She nodded frowning slightly watching him leave.

Zelena was the first to speak up, "What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked playing it off.

"Something happened."

"Why would you assume something happened?"

"Because I know you. You've been crying, why?"

Regina's eyes widened, it was scary how well Zelena could read her sometimes. She didn't want her sister to go through unnecessary worry about her so she shrugged, "someone at the signing."

"Was this a good cry or a bad cry?"

"Can we talk about this later please?" Regina countered as she saw Henry look between his mom and aunt. "I'm going to change and then we can go to lunch."

"Alright," Zelena conceded as Regina moved to pick Henry up. They went up to change and freshen up before heading out to lunch. They decided the McDonald's with the play area was a good idea so Henry burn off his energy and take a nap afterwards, this also gave them some space to talk.

After Henry was fed they let him go to the play area, sitting on the side where they could keep an eye on him. "So?" Zelena asked turning towards her sister.

"So what?"

"Regina…" Zelena said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"His wife showed up, claimed I made up everything to get rich and famous."

"Whose wife?"

"The bastard that shot Daniel."

"What the hell?"

"She claims I ruined their lives and that she's going to get him out."

"She can't do that. Can she?"

"I don't know, but all that brought back everything and I broke… again."

"Oh sis" Zelena said wrapping her arm around Regina, "You're an eyewitness to what happened. She can't get him out."

"I never testified Z. They put him away because of what the off duty cop said."

"Still, there's nothing to worry about. Not at the moment anyway. If this mental cunt tries to pull something we've got the resources to make sure nothing happens. The lawyer that tried your case was a shark. No jury or judge in their right minds would free that bastard."

"How are you so calm?"

"One of us has to be. Did Robin say anything about that?"

"He was sweet. Total gentleman, until I probably ruined that too." Regina muttered the last part inwardly groaning.

"I'm not following." Zelena replied looking confused, "If he was sweet how is your little melt down going to ruin things?"

"It's not. Or I don't think it is, it's what happened in the car." She said carefully. She wasn't one to keep secrets from Zelena, they may have fought like cats and dogs when they were kids but their bond was something that followed them throughout life. Zelena always had a way of figuring out when Regina wasn't telling the truth too, she always kept her confidence but it was a little annoying at how well she knew her.

"What?" Zelena asked when Regina didn't continue.

"I may have kissed him." Regina confessed.

"Oh my god!" Zelena shrieked seeing the glares from the people around them she brought her voice back to a normal level. "You kissed? Was it good? Was there tongue?"

Regina shook her head, of course she wanted dirty details, "you have a gutter head." She accused before continuing on a quieter note, "It was brief and a mistake. He said specifically he didn't date clients and then I did that. You saw the way he bolted after we got inside. I fucked this up."

"Not necessarily. He did say that but he also said he was going to ask you out after you got back. Maybe he thought you needed space."

"Don't think so." Regina sighed, "We'll see I guess. He said earlier that he'd like to join us today but so far nothing. So I'll know by the end of the day."

"That you will sis." Zelena responded before adding, "So was it good?"

"Oh my god, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh come on!" Zelena protested, "I give you all the dirty details." she added hoping that would get her open up.

"I don't ask for them." Regina retorted.

"Fine but I'm only letting this go because another man in your life looks like he needs you." motioning towards Henry who was walking towards his mom rubbing his eyes. Looks like it was time for a nap.

They headed back to the hotel and found Robin sitting in the lobby bar reading. Zelena slipped Henry into her arms and told Regina she'd take him up. Winking at her sister Zelena left Regina to figure out what to do next.

Robin hadn't noticed Regina yet so she had a minute to back out and run but she decided to walk towards him. She reached his table and awkwardly folded her arms, "hi" she said as he looked up at her and smiled seeing who it was.

"Regina," he said "please sit" he quickly added after noticing how stiff she looked standing in front of him. When she did take a seat he continued, "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"I did." she nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line and I know what you said and …" she rambled before offering, "let's just forget about it?"

"Why would I want to forgot that?" he asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"I…" she looked back furrowing her brow, confused, "I thought you were upset. Isn't that why you went up?"

"Of course not. I needed to catch up on some work and I assumed you'd want to spend some time with your son. Regina, you're not scaring me off that easily."

She laughed a little, "Are you sure? Because I think hot mess is pretty much what I've shown all day. Breaking down because of some woman and then tossing myself at you in the car."

"I wouldn't call that tossing yourself at me at all." He reasoned before adding, "It was a kiss. A nice one at that." He winked, "As far as what happened at the bookstore, that's precisely why I excused myself earlier so I could make sure we upped the security throughout the rest of the stops. I don't want to see anything like that happen again and we'll make sure that it doesn't."

"Oh." She said understanding, she had let her own insecurities get the better of her once again. _Regina you need to stop doing that,_ she told herself. "Have you finished working?"

"I have" he nodded.

"Henry is napping right now but if you'd like to join us later for some strolling around the streets and dinner we'd love to have you."

"I'd like that."

"Great, we'll meet you down here in a couple hours. I think I'm going to head up and rest too."

"I'll see you then."

She got up to walk away when he reached out to hold her hand stopping her from leaving, "And Regina," he started looking up at her, "Never apologize for kissing me. In all honesty if you hadn't I would have."

"Noted." she replied softly looking away so he wouldn't see the blush creep up on her cheeks as she walked up to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Their first kiss! Still slow burn, but it's not drive-you-off-a-cliff slow burn because it's Robin and Regina and I can't keep these two apart for that long. They aren't together yet though, you'll know when it happens.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thanks for following along! I'm so glad you all liked that little kiss in Chapter 5. Here's the next installment. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6

They had spent the rest of the day out on the town and finished in the evening by hitting the sack early to catch their flight out to Seattle which left first thing. The agency had made arrangements for an early check in to the hotel, allowing them to get some rest before getting out in and enjoying the city for the day.

By afternoon the five of them were just about to get on a ferry boat out to an island. This was Henry's first time on a boat he was both excited and nervous. As they made their way towards the boat he started to cry, not wanting to get on.

Regina stopped and tried to convince him to get on the boat, unfortunately without much success. Zelena's help didn't make much of a difference either. Henry was adamant that he wasn't going to get on the boat.

Regina sighed, "You guys should go. I'll stay here with him."

"What? No!" Zelena remarked in protest.

"Yeah," Emma agreed before offering, "You know I can watch him. I've had plenty of time to roam and not actually work lately."

"No Emma, it's okay." Regina replied.

"Mind letting me try?" Robin asked sitting next to her and motioning to Henry, she nodded not sure why he would want to persuade her son or what he could or couldn't do to change the situation.

Robin focused his attention to Henry, "Henry?"

Henry looked over at him with big eyes, "I don't wanna go on the boat." He said, his top lip quivering, "It scary."

"I know," Robin nodded, "Boats look scary but they're actually magical. You see the boat floats on the water and it can take you anywhere and you know who else uses boats?"

Henry shook his head listening to him.

Robin leaned closer as to show the boy that he was going to tell him a big secret, "pirates!"

"Pirates?" Henry asked in amazement, his eyes were wide as he looked up at the other male with a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

Robin nodded, "I think you would make a great pirate but you would need to get on a boat."

"Oh." Henry replied thinking for a minute.

Robin looked past them, noticing a little stand selling some pirate gear and excused himself for a moment to get a couple eye patches and some other little things for Henry. He came back sitting down and looking Henry in the eye. "Are you ready to be a pirate Henry?"

Henry looked at him thinking before breaking out a smile and nodding enthusiastically. "I a pirate!"

"Yes you are! You need to look like one too," Robin said pulling on an eye patch himself before placing another onto Henry's face and offering to pick him up. Henry agreed right away before reaching for the toy sword Robin had bought him.

Regina watched the scene play out in amazement. "How did you know to do that?" She asked.

"I just figured he'd like pirates. I liked them when I was younger." Robin responded with a shrug carrying Henry and walking with the other three women towards the boat.

Regina watching him with her son, a smile on her face. Zelena looked at her smugly and linked her arm with her sister's slowing them down a little so they were out of earshot.

"He's good with your kid."

"Most people are."

"Give it a real shot Regina, you never know what might happen."

"Thanks Z."

Zelena furrowed her brow, "For what?"

"For being a pain in the ass. I probably wouldn't be considering giving him a chance if it weren't for your meddling." Regina paused for effect, "So thanks."

Zelena snorted, "You're welcome. You have a very twisted way of saying thank you but you're welcome."

The boat ride turned out to be the highlight of the day. As scared as Henry was on boarding the ship, he definitely had the most fun and insisted on going on it again.

They went up to the space needle and saw a few more sites before going back for a much needed nap. Regina put Henry down on a bed. Zelena, who had opted for a nap herself, was asleep on the next bed over. Regina wasn't feeling tired enough even for a short while and decided a swim might help her relax.

Slipping into a bathing suit and grabbing a towel, she left a note for her sister telling her she was at the pool in case Zelena woke up before she got back, and headed down to the pool. She got there and smiled when she saw Robin had once again had the same idea.

"Are you following me?" he asked as he watched her approaching.

"I was going to ask you that. How are you here whenever I decide to swim?"

"I was here first milady, there's no way I could have followed you."

"Touche" she responded before sitting on the lounge chair next to him and taking off her cover-up. She didn't miss the way he did a quick once over. "Like what you see?"

"Absolutely," he responded before noticing her grin and laughing. "I'm pretty sure I already told you that you were sexy."

"I may recall hearing that." she commented. "So what brings you down here? Couldn't sleep?"

He nodded, "I figured I'd might as well hit the pool. Clearly I wasn't the only one that thought so."

"Clearly."

"Great minds think alike."

"Indeed." She replied. "Going to get in or just sit out here?" she asked as she walked over to the pool stepping down into the water.

"I will in a little bit. Don't let me stop you though." he said the last part mostly to himself as he watched her swim off, doing a couple laps before stopping at the edge closest to him.

"Thanks for playing with Henry earlier. He really loved it." She commented as she folded her arms over the edge of the pool.

"It was my pleasure."

"Are you around kids a lot? Or are you just a natural?"

He chuckled, "Most of my friends have kids so I'm Uncle Robbie to a whole slew of little ones."

She smiled at the thought of that, "Do you want kids of your own?"

"I do yes. Marian and I had talked about starting a family. It wasn't in the books though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sure whatever is meant to happen will."

"Yeah that's true."

"Did you always want to have kids so young?"

"No." she replied shaking her head, "Henry was an accident. A good one, but no he wasn't planned. I guess in a way it was a happy accident in more ways than one. I got a piece of Daniel to hold onto after he died and for a few months I got to watch him be a father to our child." she bit her lip trying to not think about it too much.

"I'm so sorry I know this can't be easy. Raising him alone."

"It's not. I wouldn't change it though, he's the best thing that happened to me."

"Spoken like a true mother." Robin said with a smile.

"Thank you." she smiled back, "How long have you lived in LA?" she asked changing the subject as he walked over to get into the pool with her.

"About ten years now. Marian and I had a place near Santa Monica but afterwards I moved to Burbank with my pal John. We both had moved here from England for college but we never went back."

"That happens." She responded thinking of her best friend since grade school and the day she called her telling her she wasn't moving back to New York. Regina hadn't taken it that well at the time but she was more than grateful for it now.

"It does," Robin agreed before asking, "So did you go to college in New York?"

Regina nodded, "Columbia. I loved my home state, I still do, it's just hard to live there now."

"I understand that. Are you going to be okay when stop there?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Will this be your first time back?"

Regina paused thinking, this was going to be the first time she stepped foot back in the city she called home for 23 years. "Yeah it is." She responded. "Hard to believe it's been 3 years since I've been back."

"Your parents are still living in the area right?"

"They are. They've come out to California to see me and Henry. I just haven't had it in me to go back there."

"Now you do." Robin responded, "Care to race?" he asked winking before taking off.

"Hey!" She said before swimming after him. They stayed in the pool for another hour before going up to their rooms to get cleaned up.

Robin didn't join them the rest of the night. Zelena and Regina took Henry into the town for dinner and strolled around near the waterfront afterwards.

They both held one of his hands while the walked, occasionally lifting him into the air and causing the little boy to giggle with delight. Zelena was heading back up to Vancouver while Regina left for the midwest stretch of her tour. It was nice having her sister around and Regina was going to miss that.

She wasn't the only one realizing that their time was limited. Zelena had scoped down to pick up Henry after a few minutes, the toddler allowing her without a fuss. He instantly wrapped his little arms around his aunt's neck and nuzzled against her.

"I think someone's going to miss you." Regina commented watching her son as they walked.

Zelena smiled, "The feeling is mutual."

"You should come visit more." Regina said before adding, "Henry adores you."

"Is that why I should come? Because Henry adores me? Not that that isn't a good enough reason but is that really the only reason sis?" Zelena asked raising an eyebrow knowing at her younger sister.

"You're insufferable." Regina replied rolling her eyes.

"Some things never change."

"True." Regina laughed, "Fine... I miss having my big sister around. It wouldn't kill you to leave the Hollywood life for a few days to stop by."

Zelena wrapped her arm around Regina's waist pulling her closer, "I know. I'll try." she said before nudging her sister and adding, "Promise."

"Good." Regina responded, "How's your show going?"

"It's going well. You should come up to visit. Planes do run both ways."

"Touche." Regina muttered, "I'll try." she said looking up at her sister, "Promise." Echoing her sister's words.

They walked towards a bench and sat down. Henry sitting on Zelena's lap with his head resting against her shoulder. "Dad told me when I was little there would be a time that we would want to see each other more." Zelena started saying looking out towards the water, "Right after you had stolen my favorite doll and managed to get her head off and I was ready to mangle you" she continued glaring at her little sister, causing Regina to laugh. "I thought he was out of his mind. Yet here we are. When did we grow up?"

"I should apologize for that doll…"

"Yes you should."

"Just for that, no I won't. That was a lot of fun." Regina replied trying to hold in a laugh.

"You really are an evil queen."

"Thank you." Regina smirked "It's not like you were any less brutal. Your current role is perfect by the way, wicked witch is exactly what you were."

"Little sis, I had to do what I had to do."

"Right, I was the trouble child." Regina replied sarcastically.

"Everything was peachy until you showed up and caused havoc."

"Of course, that's what you remember."

"It's the truth."

"Hardly. You were so mean to me because you were jealous. I just wanted to play with you but that would ruin your image so you were a little witch."

Zelena fake gasped acting appalled, "You wanted to play? No, you wanted to break shit."

Regina glared at her sister, "Language. Henry's listening." she muttered, "I only broke your stuff because you wouldn't let me play."

"We could argue about this all day and still not see eye to eye."

"True." Regina sighed.

"Robin seems to have adjusted well with Henry." Zelena changed the subject, clearly hinting at something.

"He is." Regina responded before adding warningly, "Don't go there. I haven't even decided if I will accept his offer that has yet to actually come."

"Oh it'll come. If he's already seen your irrational thought process and has not been scared off, I'm sure he's still infatuated." Zelena teased.

"Infatuated?"

"My little sister is hot. He'd be a fool not to be infatuated."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Regina responded wiping a fake tear teasingly.

"Shut up. I said you were hot, I didn't say you were hotter than me."

"There it is. The inevitable insult."

"I couldn't go soft on you now, could I?"

"Clearly." Regina looked out at the water, "What about your love life big sis? You're always worried about me but I haven't met a new boyfriend in years. What gives? Why aren't you dating?"

"Because there hasn't been one. It's hard to date in Hollywood."

"Then why are you always up my ass?"

"Because I don't want you to stop trying to find love again. Daniel was the love of your life, we all saw it. But that doesn't mean you don't try anymore and stay celibate for the rest of your life, you're only 26."

"Still doesn't answer why you haven't been dating."

"I have been dating, I'm not exclusive so there's no boyfriend to introduce. Unlike you baby sis I have yet to meet the love of my life," Zelena said before adding almost glub, "If one actually exists."

"It does." Regina encouraged.

Zelena sighed, this conversation was not going where she wanted it to, "Just promise me you'll give it a chance. I see the way you look at him, there's something there. It's not just lust, although I wouldn't condemn if you did just want to jump his bones he's hot. I'd do him."

"Hey back off." Regina protested.

Zelena smirked, "That's why I push. You like him. That reaction was instinctive. Just give it a chance Gina, see where things go."

"Fine. But not because you said to."

"Of course not." Zelena replied trying to hide a smile, "Want to head back?"

"In a few minutes." Regina responded, "This city is beautiful."

"It is. The cast and I came down for a party once, it's a nice city."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry started to fall asleep. They headed back towards the hotel.

The next morning Regina went to her signing which was thankfully much less eventful than Portland. The amped up security ensured that everyone got in and out without any incidents.

She was grateful for this, it allowed her to get out of there with enough time to get lunch with her sister before they had to part ways.

Their time together was slowly dwindling away and before they knew it the five of them had made it to the airport. Robin and Emma had gone inside to wait while Regina and Henry said their goodbyes.

Zelena held Henry, hugging him a little tighter, "take care of your mummy okay?" she told her nephew. "I love you Henry, I'll come see you soon."

"You're not coming?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"No kiddo, I have to go back to work. But you'll see your grandparents next week."

"No!" Henry yelled causing Regina to rush over to him.

"Henry honey, we'll see your aunt again soon."

"No, I want Auntie Z to come!" He screamed holding onto Zelena tightly.

Regina sighed, it was only a matter of time before he threw a fit. "Henry…" she warned.

"Let me." Zelena interrupted her, moving over to sit on the bench outside the airport. "Sweetheart, I want to come with you, I do. But like your mom is working now I have to go back to work too. You understand?"

The little boy on her lap shook his head as his lower lip trembled, this wasn't going well.

Regina stood back a little to give Zelena a moment, her heart breaking watching her son cry. She knew he was most likely tired but Henry so rarely cried that she tried to avoid it whenever possible.

Zelena cuddled Henry for another couple minutes before moving back towards Regina. They were going to be late if they didn't go in now and they didn't have time to stop Henry's tantrum. Regina reached over to pick up Henry who continued to cry and hold onto his aunt.

"Baby we're going to miss our flight." she said trying to loosen his grip on Zelena's shirt.

"Darling I'll come see you very soon." Zelena tried giving her sister a look that said 'I'm sorry you have to deal with this alone'.

Finally managing to get him free, Regina quickly gave Zelena a hug. "Take care of yourself, I love you." Regina said as they parted.

"I love you too sis. Call me when you land."

Regina nodded, "Come to New York next week if you can. We all haven't been home together in a very long time."

"I'll try to get away for a bit." Zelena replied before shooing her sister, "Go. You're going to miss your flight."

"See you later Z."

"Bye Gina." she replied tapping Henry's nose and addressing him again, "I love you kid, I promise I'll come see you soon." She said watching him cry into his mother's neck. Mouthing a sorry to her sister she stepped back and watched them head into the airport.

Robin and Emma had been waiting inside for them. "Do you want me to take him?" Emma offered.

"I don't think he's going to leave my arms anytime soon." Regina responded trying to soothe her child. She went to grab her bag that Emma had brought inside for her. Before she could Emma told her not to worry about that and grabbed it herself.

The four of them had started to walk towards security, Robin falling back to walk with Regina as Emma was a couple paces ahead. "Is he okay?"

"I think it's a mixture of exhaustion from all the travel and Zelena leaving." Regina paused looking back down at her little boy. "Too many changes for a 3 year old in such a short time."

"Yeah, if there's anything I can do…"

"Thanks, I think I just need to sit with him and possibly get him to nap."

Robin nodded as they made their way through security. They were able to make it to their gate with only a couple minutes before boarding. Regina wasn't able to sit down for more than a minute and get Henry to calm down until they were on the plane.

Henry had eventually worn himself out from crying and sat in his seat leaning against his mom. She wrapped an arm around him, smoothing out his hair. She needed to make sure he got more rest as the tour went on, this wasn't a pleasant incident for either of them.

After they had taken off towards Chicago and it was safe to unbuckle their belts, Regina had Henry lie down and take a nap. Robin walked over to where they were sitting and smiled down at the sleeping child.

"He's okay?"

Regina nodded, "He's tired. I think we did too much for his little body. I think we may need to keep it a little less exciting the rest of the trip."

"Completely understandable. You should rest too."

"I will when we land. We're not doing anything tonight right?"

Robin nodded, "We have a signing and reading tomorrow and then we're off to Boston. The lack of planes next week might help, it might not, road trips are their own version of exhausting."

"How many on the East?"

"Boston, New York, and Washington DC. We'll fly back to Los Angeles from DC."

"Do we have a couple days in New York?"

"We do. I'm assuming you'd like to stay with your parents?"

"I would." She agreed, nodding. "There are some hotels in Brooklyn nearby for you and Emma."

"Sure, I'll look into it but I'm sure August had already planned for that."

Robin stuck around to talk with her a little more until the time when the seatbelt light had come back on. After helping her secure Henry's seatbelt without waking him, Robin moved back to his seat. They landed an hour later and made their way to their hotel. Regina had called Zelena to let her know that they had landed and Henry was doing much better, much to Zelena's relief.

They group arrived just in time for dinner, Regina opted to pick up fast food and eat in the room with Henry wanting to give him a laid back evening and quality time with mom. The two sat in their pajamas on the couch in their suite with the table pulled up. She had gotten him chicken nuggets and fries, a burger for herself.

"Are the chicken nuggets good, baby?"

Henry nodded, "Good." he confirmed. She smiled at him and picked up her soda.

"Sweetheart do you want to see Chicago with Emma tomorrow while mommy works or do you want to stay in the room and relax?"

"Mommy no work."

"It'll only be a couple hours baby and the rest of the time I'll be with you."

Henry pouted at her.

"I know kiddo." she said wrapping her arm around him, "Emma is fun though, she plays with you."

"Yeah," Henry agreed thinking of his au pair, "she's fun."

"You'll have fun while I'm working." she watched the pout form on his lips, "You want dessert baby?" That piked his interest, she smirked when she saw his eyes lighten up.

"Dessert?"

Regina laughed slightly, "yeah dessert." She reached into the bag to pull out a couple brownies she had bought earlier. "You still like brownies right?"

Henry nodded eagerly eyeing the brownie his mom was unwrapping. She gave him one and cleaned up the trash from their dinner before turning on the TV to find a cartoon to watch. They spent another half hour watching TV until it was time for bed. Regina got Henry ready and tucked him in before settling down herself and going off to bed.

The next morning, Regina left Henry in Emma's care and went off to her signing with Robin. An hour into the signing Regina was on a roll getting through the long line that had formed. Suddenly she heard a cry, one she knew all too well causing her to stop talking to the lady in front of her. She looked around trying to locate the source and saw Emma rushing over with a wailing Henry in her arms. Regina instantly got up and went over to her son.

"What happened?" She asked reaching for Henry, picking him up, and rubbing his back to soothe the child.

"I don't know, we were fine and he said he wanted to see you. I said you'd be back in an hour and he just started crying. I couldn't get him to stop. I tried everything. I'm sorry Regina." Emma rambled on clearly distraught from the situation.

"Hey," Regina said reaching out and squeezing Emma's bicep, "It's okay. He's not hurt, he just wanted mom. Don't worry I've got him." She walked off to the side with her son to quiet him down.

"Shh sweetie, it's okay" she shushed while rocking Henry a little, "Did something happen baby?"

Henry shook his head lifting it from his mother's shoulder to look at her, tears staining his cheeks, "I want mommy."

"Okay" she responded, wiping off his tears and kissing both his cheeks. "Do you want to sit with mommy while I work?" she saw him nod and continued, "You have to be a good boy though. No temper tantrums okay. Sit on mommy's lap and watch."

"Okay mommy."

She took him back over to the table where she had left a line of people and seated herself with Henry on her lap. Robin soon came over with an extra chair after seeing what she was doing and placed it next to her without a word.

Regina mouthed a thank you to him and continued to talk and sign for everyone in line. Emma had stuck around the bookstore in case she was needed, hanging out back near Robin. Henry eventually moved to the chair Robin had provided and piped a word or two every now and then when prompted. The remainder of the signing went well, Regina thought.

They headed back to rest up before the reading later that day. Emma and Henry went to the reading and sat in a booth as Regina read a passage and took some questions.

She was starting to get more comfortable talking about everything. Chicago turned out to go pretty well. They were scheduled to get on a plane to Boston to kick off the last leg of their tour the next morning.

Regina hoped that whatever had gotten into her son the last couple days was going to go away. She was exhausted from the travel and work, the mental strain from watching her baby boy cry was taking a new toll and giving her migraines.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Here's the next installment. Enjoy :) Let me know what you all think. As always, thank you to my lovely beta.**_

* * *

Chapter 7

The touring bus was enough to pike Henry's interest in Boston. He had a blast playing in it with Emma allowing Regina enough time to tend to her headache.

She was laying out by the hotel pool the morning before the signing. They had pushed it forward until the evening so she could get a few hours to rest.

Robin walked over to her with two cups from Starbucks in his hands. He handed one to her and sat down on the chair next to her. "It's green tea with ginger, works wonders on headaches."

The dark haired woman sat up a little wincing, "so does an orgasm, are you going to offer me that next?" she muttered before her eyes went wide with realization of what she said. Regina looked over at him hoping he hadn't heard but judging by the look on his face he clearly had. "I'm sorry. This headache is driving me insane."

"Understood." He nodded, "try the tea. It might help."

Robin sat back and sipped his coffee, "And no I'm not going to offer you an orgasm. Not yet anyway, I like to wine and dine a lady before trying to seduce her."

"You want to seduce me?"

"I want to date you Regina." Robin responded before quickly adding, "Not until after the tour though."

"Right." she sipped the tea, it wasn't bad but still wasn't working any miracles though. As if reading her mind Robin handed over a single dose pack of excedrin. She looked at him questionably.

"Green tea is great but this gives you instant relief."

"And here I was thinking you were a Californian hippie living off of all natural and farmer's market produce." Regina teased popping the pills and washing them down with her tea.

"That I am actually, comes with the territory of being a Californian." Robin jipped back.

She laughed, "I still buy from a store."

"Give it a few more years milady and you'll be just as 'hippie' as the rest of us."

"You're talking to a Brooklyn native, we don't do hippie."

"You never know."

"Never going to happen."

"Never say never."

"Agree to disagree?" Regina asked laughing, this could go on for a while.

"Of course." Robin winked at her before adding, "for now."

She could feel the meds starting to work and loosened up a little, "the pills definitely work magic" she commented.

"Indeed they do." he replied looking over at her before asking, "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. All of this wasn't necessary but thank you."

"Actually it's my job to make sure you've got everything you need on this trip."

"Is that all it was? Work?" she asked quietly, not knowing why the thought of him bringing her tea because it was work related sat heavy on her. _Keep it together Regina_ she told herself.

"That's not what I said."

"More or less."

"It was partially work."

"What was the other part?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he commented raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not," she replied smiling a little. "I'm not used to this." she confessed.

"Someone taking care of you?"

"No," she started shaking her head, "I grew up with an older sister who made my life a living hell but made sure everyone knew that she'd have their head if anything ever happened to me, so I know a thing or two about having someone take care of me." Regina said, "I'm not used to having someone express interest so openly in me, not since Daniel... I don't do relationships well, or I don't think I do. I was young the last time I was in one and it left scars."

"I know it did. Regina, I'm no more or less flawed than you are. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I do know that you're the first person since Marian that has caught my attention in a way that is making me do things I probably shouldn't."

"Is there a clause that says you can't or is that just a personal rule?"

"Not dating clients?" Robin asked and watched her nod to clarify that he was right. "Personal rule. Mixing business with pleasure isn't how I work and normally it hasn't been an issue."

"It's an issue now?"

"You try basically living with someone like you for two weeks and not acting on any of your feelings, or doing the things that you want to do."

"What do you want to do?" Regina asked, knowing she was venturing into unknown territory. She knew he was right, this wasn't professional and they were better to keep their distance. But they were basically living together and it was proving to be a lot harder than she had ever thought possible. This week was going to be long. They weren't traveling by plane anymore. They were going to spend hours in a touring bus together. _Regina you're a grown up, you've got a child, you can keep whatever you're feeling under control_ she berated herself.

Robin wasn't sure how to answer the question she had just asked, she had to have known what he meant, "I think you know what I want to do." he figured he'd throw the ball back into her court.

"Do I?" two could play it that game, granted she was the one that started this whole thing. She was sitting up now, on the side of the lounge chair facing him.

He was staring into her eyes, she had dark eyes that bore into your soul. "Yes. You do." he replied leaning in a little subconsciously.

"Isn't it better not to assume?" she challenged while leaning in herself.

"What are you assuming?"

"If it's whatever you're thinking, than you already know."

"Is it though?"

How had he turned this around on her? Regina wasn't sure if she should voice what she was thinking or not, she wanted to. She wanted to say it and actually act on it but she knew she couldn't. She then realized just how close the two of them had gotten. Their knees were nearly touching and their faces were less than a foot apart. This was dangerous.

She should have stopped and pulled back at that moment but Regina decided to not listen to what her brain was telling her to do. "I don't know. All I know is what I want to do and it's difficult not to act on." she replied to his question.

"It's very difficult," he responded huskily. His pupils had dilated, he could smell the apple spice scents from her body lotion. She smelled delicious, in more ways than one and that wasn't helping him keep his distance.

She wasn't faring any better. His cologne was driving her mad. Robin smelled of hints of pine and musk, almost forest like and very masculine. He smelled divine and she thought what it would be like to be closer and really revel in his scent.

Regina briefly closed her eyes and moaned softly at the thought. His eyebrows shot up when he heard her moan. What had she been thinking that caused that reaction. They had managed to shuffle closer to the point where their knees were touching.

"Regina," Robin said causing her to open her eyes. She knew from the look on his face that he had heard her.

She turned nearly as red as the color of her bikini top. "That's twice I've been horrible inappropriate today."

"I don't think I've helped." he started, "What were you thinking?"

She blushed harder, "Nothing." she replied scrambling to her feet, "I should go, check on Henry. Thanks again for the tea." she said quickly as she made her way out and left him sitting there stunned at how their little interaction quickly ended.

Robin called out her name but she quickly rushed out towards the bus where Henry and Emma were. She walked in still a little red and slumped into one of the chairs.

Emma looked over at her, "You okay?" The blonde asked, concerned. "You're red, you're not getting sick are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Henry?" she asked not wanting to delve into why she was really red.

Emma had walked over towards her and sat opposite her, "He's fine. I think the bus might have been just what the doctor called for. No tantrums." She said as she glanced back at the little boy napping on the bed. "You sure you're okay? You don't want to push yourself too hard."

Regina was watching Henry as Emma was talking. She turned back to face her when the young blonde had brought the conversation back on Regina asking if she was okay. She nodded before replying, "I'm okay. I popped a couple pain killers and they seem to do the trick."

"Okay, just don't go over work yourself. He needs you well." she said motioning to Henry with her head.

"I know." Regina started looking back at Henry, she needed to stay on her A-game for her son. This wasn't an easy trip for either of them. "How are you doing? Is this trip all that you bargained for?"

"Yeah it's been great." She said before adding, "I mean you gave me quite a few days off which really wasn't necessary, I don't know how you're paying me for going bar hopping?"

Regina laughed, "If you really don't want the money I could keep those days worth?" she offered jokingly. She laughed harder seeing the look on Emma's face before adding, "I'm kidding."

"Good. I kind of need the money to go to school."

"Which school are you at again?"

"Santa Barbara."

Regina thought for a second, she would need a sitter when they were back if she moved out and Emma had meshed well with Henry. "I don't know if you'd be interested, but I am looking to move out when we get back to LA and that would mean needing a babysitter from time to time. Henry seems to like you…"

Emma held up her hand stopping her from going any further, "I'd love to. The squirt has grown on me too."

"Great." she smiled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, shoot boss." Emma responded pulling her legs up on the seat to sit cross legged.

"Why'd you go into this? Being an au pair I mean. You're a criminal justice major, why not a job more in line with that?"

"Ah. I thought about it but I like kids. Every child should have a great childhood and be surrounded by people that care. I can see Henry is, not just by you but everyone in your lives seems to have a positive energy on him." Regina smiled thinking of Zelena, Mal, and the rest of her and Henry's friends and family.

"And that's great." Emma said pausing briefly before continuing, "Not every kid has that, and I figured if I could be there for anyone that's better than a desk job at a precinct."

Regina listened to her quietly, the darkness in the younger woman that she had seen initially when they first met peeping his head out again. "Were you one of those kids?"

Emma hesitated, "Yeah, I grew up in the system."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it taught me a lot. Especially how to take care of myself." she responded, smiling slightly. "Enough about me though. How's the tour going?"

"It's going well, for the most part. Slight hiccup back in Portland but it's going alright."

"And Robin? How's he?"

Regina's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Regina, I'm young but I'm not naive. You two clearly have the hots for each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina deflected.

"Alright, sure. If you really have no clue, maybe look into it. He checks you out whenever you're not looking, he's pretty hot too and that accent. Can you imagine having sex and hearing that accent? How hot would that be?" Emma said laughing slightly at how flustered Regina seemed to have gotten.

"I… I.." Regina started not knowing exactly what to say to that, "Emma that's highly inappropriate."

Emma put her hands up still laughing, "I'm just saying. You've got someone to watch your kid whenever you need, might want to take advantage of that."

"Thanks, but I don't think my sex life is any of your concern."

"It's not, Regina." Emma replied, looking at the brunette, "Besides I think you already know what you want out of this and it scares you." she commented tilting her head and studying Regina for a minute.

Regina eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I have a way of reading people." Emma started. Regina narrowed her eyes in disbelief, so she continued, "or maybe your blush returned when I mentioned sex with Robin thus confirming the redness on your face was most likely because of something between you two and not the flu. I'm terribly happy you're not sick by the way. I don't want the rest of us to catch anything."

Regina fiddled with her fingers avoiding the blondes gaze, she was good. Regina had to give her that. "Alright smarty pants. Say what you're saying is true. What do you propose I do?"

She might as well get an objective opinion, Emma didn't know her personally and she would be able to offer that.

"Exactly what are you referring to? Screwing the boss man?"

"Oh my god, why did I ask?" Regina said exasperatingly.

"I'm kidding! Seriously, what happened? I'm all ears."

Regina sighed, "I like him. He's made it clear that he likes me too but there's a 'no dating while working together' clause in play." She started, "Which I may have already broken because I kissed him back in Portland."

"You go girl!" Emma exclaimed while fist bumping Regina on the shoulder, "Is he a good kisser?"

"That's all you got out of that? You're worse than Zelena."

"Sorry, sorry. So let me see if I understand. You're hot for him. He's hot for you. You're on a freeze though which may have gotten thawed after you two swapped spit? You're hot and bothered aren't you."

"I'm not…"

"Don't deny it."

Regina rolled her eyes, "well?" she asked.

"I'd say fuck the working relationship. We're almost done anyways. Jump the gun."

"Seriously?" Regina asked raising her eyebrow.

"I am also a reckless 21 year old." Emma replied with a shrug. "We're almost done with this. Can you hold out for a little longer?"

Regina nodded, "Of course I can." She replied thinking back to Daniel and being in New York in a few days. She was already planning a trip to the graveyard but maybe there was something else she needed to say when she was there.

"There you go." Emma commented with a smile before adding, "For what it's worth I think it's great you're considering dating." Emma paused before continuing, "I read your book. It was beautifully written, I know why it was so well received. The pain in there, that's something everyone can relate to in one aspect or another." she said gauging Regina's reaction. "You're strong. Stronger than most. It's evident in the way Henry is. You raised him alone and did a kick ass job. But it is a good thing that you're focusing on yourself for once."

"What makes you think I haven't focused on myself?"

Emma shrugged, "Just a hunch. I don't know you but I see your pain, Regina. And if you're worried about replacing Henry's dad, don't. He's always going to have that special place, no one can take that. But you can let someone else in."

"For a reckless 21 year old, you're quite wise beyond your years, Miss Swan."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Regina laughed, "I don't even think I know how to do the whole dating thing."

"Seriously? You have a kid, I'm sure you've done that."

Regina gawked at her, "I said date. Not sex. Of course I know how to do that."

"Oh… you meant the dinner and dancing and all that jazz?"

"Yes. Daniel and I met as kids. I haven't been on a first date in over ten years."

"Wait you haven't dated since uhm…" Emma said, trailing off not knowing how to word it without offending or upsetting the woman in front of her.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh lord." Emma sighed before perking up "Lucky for you I'm the queen of first dates."

"Are you now?" Regina replied raising her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I haven't held a boyfriend longer than 4 months. You gain a lot of practice."

"That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Yes I don't have the greatest history of making anything stick but I can coach you through a first date. Sort of."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." the blonde piped, just as Henry started to stir. "Guess someone's awake. Want me to get him or do you want to?"

"I've got it." Regina responded already halfway to the bed.

Regina had taken Henry into the park with Emma. They got a light lunch and let Henry play on the playground for a little while. Regina had to leave for signing shortly after lunch leaving Emma with Henry. Luckily he seemed to be doing better and she hoped she wouldn't have another tantrum to take care of.

Regina arrived at the bookstore to find Robin waiting for her outside. She'd gone a little more casual, dark wash jeans and a black blouse. She had paired it with her favorite pair of red pumps. She walked over to him and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Hi." he replied smiling, "Feeling better?"

She wasn't sure if he was asking about the headache or the way she had barged out earlier but decided to play it safe and nodded, "I am, thanks."

"Shall we?" he led her into the store past the security guards and towards the table they had set for her. His hand was resting on the small of her back, an innocent gesture really, but the slightest touch had her nerve endings on fire. She shivered involuntarily, not going un-noticed by Robin. "Are you cold?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

Before they reached the table he stopped and turned to her, "Do we need to talk about earlier? I'm willing to forget if that means you're more comfortable right now."

Regina smiled before sighing, "I'm going to blame that on the headache. Don't worry I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, his concern evident.

"Yes. Let's get this show on the road, Robin." she replied before walking off to the table and leaving him where they stood.

The signing went well, there hadn't been nearly as many people attending as the west coast signings so they were able to get out with ten minutes to spare. As she wrapped with the last person, Robin was by her side.

"That went well." Regina commented as the two walked back out of the bookstore.

"It did." Robin agreed, "so would you rather spend the night here or start driving towards New York now and get as much time with your family as possible?"

"We can leave now?" she asked.

"If you'd like. We're not stuck with a plane schedule anymore."

"I would like that," she replied nodding, "Would you guys be able to get a room down there?"

"Don't worry about it, I've already called ahead to see if we can and there are rooms available."

"Great. Yeah let's go to New York." Regina said, evident excitement and nerves in her voice.

The two started to walk back towards the hotel to gather their things when Robin stopped them a block away. "Regina…"

"You want to talk." she interrupted knowing this was coming up.

He nodded, "I think we need to."

"Okay," she responded. She didn't have to work the rest of the day and it would probably be better to have this conversation before getting on a bus and driving a couple hours together. "I was highly inappropriate earlier, blame it on the headache."

Robin laughed, "It was a little refreshing. I didn't know you could talk dirty."

"Oh my god. This is why you wanted to talk? So you could laugh at me?"

"No, no." he replied holding his hands up in defeat, "I'm not laughing at you, I thought it was cute. Besides we're almost done with this tour and I haven't changed my mind about you."

"You haven't?"

"Of course not." Robin smiled looking down at her, "You're absolutely exquisite." he said reaching over to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The touch causing all of Regina's nerve endings to go into overdrive. What was happening to her?

"Thank you," she responded blushing.

Robin leaned in slightly, causing Regina's breathe to quicken. He leaned in so he could whisper into her ear, she could feel his breathe on her neck as he said, "Next time you have a headache, I'd be more than happy to offer you an orgasm."

Regina shivered as she heard what he said. Robin smirked and kissed her cheek before straightening back up and saying, "Shall we get going?"

Regina's mouth dropped, no way was he getting away with that. No way was he getting away with leaving her wanting more. She couldn't stand the smug look on his face. Two could play it that game.

She reached over and grabbed the lapels of his shirt pulling his face towards her and closing the distance between their lips. Unlike the awkwardness of last time, she was much more confident, kissing him deeply. She parted her lips, running her tongue along his lower lip until he parted allowing her entrance. Their tongues dancing until they parted for air. Both breathless.

Regina smirked watching the shock look over his face. "Let's go." she said, walking off in front of him. Grateful to be a couple paces ahead so he couldn't see her face. That may have leveled the playing field but it hadn't helped her at all.

Luckily they still had their rooms in the hotel and she could take care of herself before joining the others on the bus.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked that little ending. Think seven chapters was long enough before a real, real kiss happened don't you? That's slow enough. Stay tuned to see what happens after Regina pulled that little stunt ;)**_

 _ **They're off to NYC next. Regina's home state.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Happy Friday! Here is the next chapter. I may be a little slower in updating since RL is currently super busy with a bunch of my friends getting married, but I'll try not to take too long. Thanks for staying with me and this story. Here you go, let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Robin stood there shocked, he reached up to touch his lips as he watched her walk off. Regina Mills sure knew how to drive a man crazy. He didn't know how he was going to get through the rest of this trip.

Regina walked swiftly back to the hotel. She didn't dare look back and went straight to her room. She shut the door and leaned back resting her head against the cool wooden surface. Regina closed her eyes realizing what she had just done. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself when inside the empty room. So much for a relatively normal ride down to New York.

Pulling out her phone she checked the time and decided to hop into the shower to cool off a little before heading back out to the bus. _At least I won't be the only one having trouble_ she thought thinking of Robin and smirking as she stepped into the shower.

After 15 minutes she had gotten out, completely satisfied and ready to head out to see Robin again. Regina picked up whatever she had brought into the room and made her way out to the bus.

Robin was leaning against the side of the bus waiting for her. Regina caught his eye as she walked out of the building, she bit her lip as she walked towards him.

"Ready to go?" she asked nonchalantly as she reached the bus.

"Nearly." Robin replied not taking his eyes off her.

"Should we go in?" Regina asked moving towards the door.

Robin reached out and stopped her, "Not so fast."

Regina turned towards him trying not to laugh, "Problem?" she asked biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"I think you know."

She looked up at him pretending to think for a minute, "I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied no longer able to keep the grin off her face as she watched him narrow his eyes.

"You are such a tease." he said smirking before turning so she was trapped between the bus and his body. His voice grew lower, husky, "It's not very nice to tease."

"You seem like you're a little wound up Robin, maybe you need to take it easy." She replied her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Sweetheart you're making it very, very difficult not to seal the deal right now."

"Seal what deal?" she prompted.

Robin ducked his head down a little looking into her eyes, his pupils had dilated with lust. "Shh" was the only warning he gave Regina before he locked his lips with hers.

She instantly closed her eyes and kissed him back. He held onto her hips holding her in place as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they parted she was left with butterflies in her stomach. This wasn't nearly as heated as the kiss she had initiated less than an hour ago but she was nonetheless, breathless.

"What about your no dating clients clause?" she asked looking up at him.

"Altered the contract," he replied winking, "besides after the little stunt you pulled earlier did you really think I was going to sit around and pretend like nothing ever happened?"

Regina laughed before sobering up, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have absolutely no time for a formal date right now," he started to say watching her as disappointment became evident in her eyes, "but," he continued, "fuck it. We've had dinner and drinks together plenty already."

Regina widened her eyes, "wait, what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that if it's okay with you I'm going to keep kissing you instead of waiting."

Regina bit her lip, "Are you sure? You're not going to get in trouble, because up until now it was all my fault."

"This is definitely your fault," he started to say before busting out laughing at her shocked face, "No I won't get in trouble." he added. "Probably could have made it the whole way if you weren't such a tease," he winked.

"I'm the tease? I believe you were the one that first put the thought in my head." she retorted.

"You kissed me first." he challenged.

"It was an impulse... shut up." she said before pulling his face towards her again to put his mouth to better use.

He didn't need to be told twice and kissed her right back. After a couple seconds they heard someone cough nearby and broke apart to see Emma standing there.

"Driver is asking when we'll be heading out?" she said twiddling her thumbs and looking away from them.

Regina blushed realizing she just got caught hours after she said she could hold off on doing anything. Robin nodded saying they should probably get going and headed into the bus leaving the two women outside.

Regina started to walk toward the door of the bus trying not to look at Emma who was watching her smugly. "What happened to waiting?" Emma asked as Regina was close enough.

Regina rolled her eyes, "his idea not mine." she replied, not necessarily a lie but Emma didn't need to know that this decision was caused by Regina planting one on Robin earlier.

"Uh huh, you don't look like you mind." Emma replied as the two went into the bus and settled down at the table.

Regina moved Henry onto her lap and kissed the top of his head before replying, "Maybe I don't mind."

"Good for you, Regina." Emma commented smiling.

Robin walked back into the main area sitting across from Regina, "Everyone set?" They all nodded and Robin signaled to the driver to pull out and continue on their journey. Their ride was pretty quiet. Henry had gone off to sleep on his mom's lap. Emma had popped her headphones into her ears and was off in her own world, leaving Robin and Regina. They had started to talk but stopped when Henry stirred to let the child sleep. Regina looked out the window as they drove.

Regina was headed home. She hadn't been home in three years, there was a mixture of excitement and nerves eating away at the inner pit of her stomach. She was happy to be going back, she missed it. She just wasn't ready for any of the feelings that were imminent surrounding Daniel. Her stomach sank. She was heading home for the first time in three years and she had just locked lips with someone else. _He would want you to move on Regina. Daniel would want you happy._ she could almost hear Zelena's voice saying that to her. She still felt something in her core. Something telling her this wasn't right, telling her she should have waited until after New York at least. _You let lust get the best of you, there's no going back on this now. Besides Daniel will be happy to see that you have tried, right?_ she reasoned with herself.

Henry had woken up half way through the ride down and insisted on playing a game with Robin on the iPad. Regina watched with a smile on her face, finding someone that made her giddy was one thing but the fact that Robin got along with her son had sealed the deal for her and she knew it.

Emma moved over to sit next to her, "Hey."

"Hi," Regina said breaking her gaze and looking over at the blonde, "What were you listening to?"

"One of my professors uploads his lectures as podcasts, I downloaded some so I could get some studying in while we traveled."

"Oh," Regina replied nodding, "Highly responsible for a 'reckless 21 year old'" she added teasingly causing Emma to laugh.

"Got to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship." Emma responded, "So, what was with the tonsil wrestling earlier?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah really. I'm only asking because I am watching your kid and if you don't want him seeing anything I do need to know; in case we're out and come back to you two doing who knows what."

"Oh right, I hadn't thought of that." Regina replied suddenly understanding.

"Do you want him to know?"

"I'm not sure. He's only three. Can he possibly understand what dating is?"

"You are dating? Officially?"

Regina furrowed her brows, "I guess…"

"You don't sound sure. Did you guys talk?"

"Sort of, he kind of just… I don't know. I think we need to have a real conversation."

Emma nodded, "It's complicated in the beginning but you'll get there."

"You barely know me, how can you sound so sure of that?"

"Just a feeling, you've been through a lot of shit. I have to believe that something good is going to come for you, because if it doesn't get better for you or anyone really what's the point?" Emma replied shrugging.

"Interesting way of looking at it," Regina mumbled thinking.

"Yeah," Emma said pausing before changing the topic, "We're going to your home town? Do you have a lot of family there?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah we do. My parents are still there and I've got aunts and uncles. Plenty of cousins. And of course Henry's other grandmother is still in the area."

"Daniel's mom?"

Regina nodded, "She comes out to California to see Henry from time to time, but it's been a while." she paused looking down, "A lot of people suffered that day."

They fell into a silence for the rest of the ride. She hadn't seen the woman who was meant to be her mother in law in almost a year. Sure she'd sent pictures of Henry and talked to her every now and then but it had been a while and she had no idea what she was going to say. Let alone how to tell her about whatever Robin was to her now. Maybe she wouldn't have to talk and Henry would take matters into his own hands to play with his grandma. She would have to tell her parents something though. That she wasn't going to get away with. However, she didn't have much time to think, they had arrived.

There it was. The house she grew up in. Regina looked out the window with a slight smile on her face, she missed it. More than she'd admit. She felt like she was home again. California was great and she wasn't planning on leaving it anytime soon, but Brooklyn, there was something here that felt familiar, it felt like home.

She got up and started to get her bags, Emma offered to help. Henry had fallen asleep on Robin's lap. Regina moved to go pick him up but Robin offered to carry him inside instead seeing as her hands were already full. The four of them made their way out of the bus to drop everything at the house before Robin and Emma left for the hotel.

Regina stood on the front porch, took a deep breathe and rang the bell. The door opened a few seconds later to a man in his late fifties smiling at his youngest daughter.

Regina face instantly brightened up as she dropped the bags she was holding and threw her arms around her father's neck, "Daddy!"

Henry Sr. wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly, "Regina sweetheart it's so good to see you." he said as they broke apart.

"It's good to see you too." She replied before bending down to pick up her bags.

"Here let me help," her dad offered taking the bags and walking in leaving the door open for her.

Regina walked in with Emma and Robin behind her. "Where's mother?" she asked as she shut the door behind Robin.

"She's coming down." he replied turning back towards his daughter and other guests. Henry Sr. smiled and held his hand out to Emma and Robin in turn, "I'm Regina's father, Henry." he said before motioning to little Henry who had started to stir. "May I?" he asked taking his grandson from Robin.

Emma and Robin introduced themselves as Cora Mills made her way down. Before she could say anything, everyone heard a high pitched "Gina!" coming from behind her.

Regina looked up and grinned, glad that Zelena was able to make it out there. "Zelena," She said, "Good to see you too." she giggled, watching her older sister's excitement at the top of the stairs.

By then Cora had made her way down, giving her oldest a disapproving look at the shouting. "Regina dear, how are you?"

Regina looked at her mom and smiled a little, "I'm good mother," she replied before walking towards her mom and giving her a hug, not nearly as big as the one she had given her father. "How are you? You know you can come and visit any time right?"

"We've been busy sweetheart." Cora replied.

The room got a little too quiet for comfort, Zelena made her way down to give her sister a hug and turned towards Emma and Robin, "Welcome! Are you both staying here?"

"No, we've got rooms at a hotel down the street. Actually we should get going."

"Nonsense stay for dinner." Zelena protested.

"Oh I don't think we should impose," Robin started looking over at Regina.

"Stay, it'll be better than what the hotel has. My mom's a good cook." Regina replied glancing her mother before turning her gaze back to Robin.

He nodded slightly, "Well alright then I don't mind staying."

"Me neither," Emma added, "Regina do you need help carrying your bags somewhere?" she asked still holding one of them.

"Oh gosh, Em I'm sorry, here I'll take that." Regina said moving to free Emma of the bag. "I'll take this up to my room, daddy can you take Emma and Robin into the family room?" she asked picking up some of the bags.

"I'll help you," Robin offered stepping forward to take some of the bags briefly skimming his hand with hers causing her to contain a shiver that had run through her spine.

"Okay." She replied smiling.

Regina's father had led Emma and Henry to the family room. Cora made her way to the kitchen with Zelena on her tail as Regina and Robin started to ascend the stairs to put her bags away. They were a few steps up before Robin leaned over to peck Regina's cheek making her blush.

"Stop, I don't want anyone to see." Regina said as they started to move up the stairs again.

"Ashamed of me?" Robin teased.

"No, I need to tell them first. Not to mention Daniel's mother will be coming over at some point and I don't need her to see this before I've at least mentioned something to her."

Robin nodded understandingly, "Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior." he assured her gently.

They turned the corner towards Regina's childhood room to drop off her bags, not noticing that Cora had walked back into the foyer and caught the exchange between her youngest daughter and her new beau.

Cora smiled slightly, she wasn't the greatest at showing her feelings for her daughter but she was happy that she was moving on. She'd been through too much at such a young age and even though they were not as close as Cora would have liked, it killed her to see her youngest daughter hurt. Cora grabbed the table runner from the closet she had came back out for and made her way back to the kitchen to get dinner on the table.

* * *

 _ **Yes OutlawQueen are together but in secret? What did you all think? I think 8 chapters is slow enough, right?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: The rating on this will change soon enough, there's a couple things Regina needs to work out first. I know, I know, the wait is torture, but it'll be worth it. Hopefully. Here's the next installment, Cora and Regina finally get a chance to have a heart to heart. Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it :)**_

 _ **Thank you to my new beta, Temera!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Dinner had gone well, Robin and Emma left soon after to get to the hotel and rest up. Regina walked them out to the door, while Zelena, Cora, Henry and Henry Sr. stayed back at the table.

Emma went into the bus while Robin stayed on the porch with Regina, "Thanks for dinner." he said turning to her.

"You should thank my mom actually." She replied.

"Right, thank her for me. I'll see you tomorrow and we can go over what's going to happen here with the reading. It is the last one on the tour, we're possibly adding a second signing after the reading if there is time, but of course only if you're up for it."

"Sure, if there is time."

"Alright great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." She waved them off and went back inside.

Henry had gone off to the family room with his grandpa and Zelena. Cora was putting away the last of the leftovers in the fridge. Regina made her way into the kitchen and picked up a bowl to help her mom.

"I can take care of this, sweetheart." Cora said, seeing her daughter's attempt to help her.

"It's alright, Mom, I want to help." Regina replied.

"I'm glad you're here." Cora commented, "It's good to see you, Regina. You look … happy."

Regina smiled at her mom, "I am," she responded nodding, "I think I'm finally finding my footing again. I'm going to look for my own place when we get back to California."

"You don't want to move back east?"

Regina shook her slightly, "I can't, it's too painful," she muttered looking down.

Cora pulled out a couple tea cups and started to boil water for the tea before turning to her daughter, "I know it's hard to be here."

Regina nodded, "It's nice too. I missed it."

"We're always here, if you want to come back."

"I know." Regina said picking up the box of mixed teas and finding the flavor she liked best.

Cora watched her daughter for a second debating if she should bring up what she had heard earlier, she didn't get the chance before Regina looked up at her mom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you know it was the right time to move on?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't," Cora responded honestly. "Are you ready to move on, Regina?"

Regina shook her head, "The thought of it makes me feel like I'm cheating on Daniel. I don't know what to do."

"Is there someone in the picture you'd like to move on with?" Cora asked, playing coy.

"I.. how did.." Regina stuttered, "Did Zelena say something?"

"Zelena knows?" Cora asked.

"Zelena's the one that keeps telling me to go for it." Regina replied.

"Zelena's the one that had you get together with the young man that was just here."

"Well yeah but I don't know if I should...wait had? What do you mean had me get together? Mom what are you talking about?" Regina asked her mother confused.

Cora sighed, "I may have overheard you two on your way up the stairs I was coming out to get something and saw you two."

"Mom, you were eavesdropping on my conversation?!"

"Not purposefully." Cora countered before pressing on, "That's not the point. I wasn't ready to move on when I did, but I had to do what I had to do."

"What does that mean?"

"Regina, you're stronger than I was. I couldn't raise a child alone and I didn't have the support system you do. Your father was a nice man and he loved Zelena like she was his own. So I moved on, I know that's not what you're looking to hear, I know, but that's what happened."

Regina looked at her mom questionable, "You don't love daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"But you just said…"

"Sweetie, your father and I knew when we were together that it was more for convenience than anything else but that's not to say we didn't fall in love eventually."

"Okay," Regina replied grateful for her mom's honesty but not expecting this from her, "But when will I know to move on for love and not convenience?"

"Is this about uhm ... I forgot his name."

"Robin."

"Yeah him. Is this about Robin?" Cora asked, and saw her daughter nod before continuing, "What do you feel when you're around him?"

"Anxious, nervous, excited…." Regina started before softly mumbling, "lust." So quiet Cora almost didn't hear it.

Cora laughed slightly, "Honey, if you're feeling lust this is anything but convenience. I wouldn't say it's love, not yet anyway, but it's good. It's good that you're letting yourself feel this for someone else." She said, raising her finger to silence her daughter who was about to protest, "I'm not done. Daniel will want you to be happy and move on. His mother will too, Evelyn loves you like a daughter you know that. She always asks if you've thought about seeing someone else, how she hopes you can find what you two had again. And honestly if it had been reversed, had you been the one that died and he survived, your father and I would have wanted him to move on too. You're not cheating on him. You can't cheat on him, he's gone."

Regina wiped a tear that had slipped down her cheek while listening to her mother's brutal honesty. "But…"

"But what?"

"I have Henry. I can't just date for the hell of it."

"Why not? This isn't the 50s. Sweetheart, Henry won't even remember these years, not fully." Cora replied, reaching over for her daughter's hand, "Don't bring a man home. Don't introduce him to Henry unless it's something serious. But don't hold yourself back. Everyone needs to scratch the itch every now and then."

"Mother!" Regina gasped.

"Regina, please, we're both adults." Cora replied giving her knowing look. "You're the one that mentioned lust and your sister seems to think you need to get laid."

"I'm going to kill Zelena."

"No you're not."

Regina groaned, "Slight problem mother, Robin's already met Henry."

"That's not a problem at all."

"How so? You said and I quote 'Don't introduce a man to Henry unless it's serious' it's not serious mom." Regina said imitating her mother.

Cora smiled slightly before looking her youngest in the eyes, "Henry knows him. He knows you work with him and that's it. You can have him come around whenever without suspicion from your son." she explained, "Consider it a gift dear."

"A gift to screw someone I just met in the room next to my son?" Regina said sarcastically before turning red, realizing what she had just said.

"Your father and I would have sex with you and your sister in the room next door all the time, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh god," Regina covered her face, "Mom, the last thing I need is visual images of you and daddy. Please stop." she begged.

Cora rolled her eyes, "Darling, it really is time you weren't such a prude when it came to sex." she started before continuing, "I honestly thought Zelena would be the one that was less open considering you started sleeping with Daniel a lot earlier in your relationship than Zelena had first slept with her boyfriend at the time."

Regina's eyes grew wide, "Wait, you knew?!"

"Of course I knew."

"And you didn't say anything?" Regina exclaimed feeling as though she was 16 again and just got caught by her parents.

Cora shook her head, "I trusted you besides I didn't want your father finding out. He'd have ended up killing Daniel himself," she said before panic rose in her eyes seeing Regina's eyes instantly tear up at that comment, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Regina ducked her head, "It's fine." she paused to get her emotions in control before looking up at her mother, "How did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Missing condoms for one and since Zelena was already away for college there was only one person that could have taken them." she replied watching her daughter for a minute, smirking at how Regina was visibly uncomfortable at the thought of having been caught, before continuing, "And I had come back from work early one day, you're not exactly quiet, honey."

"Oh god." Regina was mortified. "When did dad find out? Wait, do I even want to know?"

"Don't worry about that. Your father still thinks the night Henry was conceived was the night you lost your virginity." she replied quickly before attempting to steer the conversation back to the present day, "We're off track, what are you going to do about Robin?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Regina asked rhetorically before continuing, "I don't want to stop making out with him when we are; it feels so good and so right, even though it's been so long. But mom I need to see Daniel first."

"You can go in the morning. Take Henry; he should his dad too."

Regina nodded, "Okay."

Cora nodded and turned to pull out an apple pie she had made and a container of ice cream, "Grab the bowls from the cabinet, Regina."

Regina got enough bowls and spoons before following her mother out to the family room where Henry was on the floor with his grandpa, while Zelena was standing on the couch playing some variation of Darth Vader.

"You look like a giant twig. What are you doing?" Regina commented looking at her sister with an eyebrow raised.

"Har har. I'm Darth Vader, we're playing Star Wars." Zelena replied, narrowing her eyes at her sister, getting off the couch after seeing her mother's gaze.

"Of course you are." Regina laughed before turning to her son, "Henry baby, get off grandpa and I'll get you a slice of pie."

Henry quickly got off his grandfather, allowing Henry Sr. to stand and walk over to his wife and wrap an arm around her waist as she cut up the pie. Henry Jr. had run over to his mother, Regina picked him up sitting him on her hip as Zelena started scooping the ice cream to top the pie slices. The Mills family sat around eating dessert and reminiscing for a while. Henry ended up falling asleep in his mom's arms. It wasn't very long before they called it a night, everyone going up to their rooms to sleep.

Regina carried her baby upstairs and laid him down on her bed, tucking him in. She made sure he was settled in before turning and going to the bathroom that linked her old bedroom with Zelena's. Zelena was already in the bathroom applying a face mask.

"Want some?" Zelena asked as Regina walked in.

"You want me to turn green like you?" Regina teased reaching over for the bottle. She placed it on the counter next to the sink and started to wash her face. Regina dried her face and squeezed a bit of the mask and started to apply it.

"You'd never be able to pull it off, sis" Zelena said leaning against the counter. "Did you talk to mom?"

Regina had moved over to sit on the edge of the bathtub to wait for the mask to dry. "I did," she replied nodding.

"And?" Zelena pushed.

Regina looked up at her older sister, "I don't know, it was weird."

"How so?" Zelena asked furrowing her brow before straightening her face to keep the mask from cracking.

"She said I should just get laid if I wanted to." Regina replied.

Zelena turned towards the mirror to check the mask on her face, "Isn't that what I've been telling you this whole time?" she asked looking at her sister in the mirror.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she said, scolding her older sister. "I just, I don't know. I don't want Henry getting the wrong impression." She said leaning against the wall next to her, "Mom doesn't think it'll make a difference since Henry knows Robin on another level."

"So, you do want to screw Robin." Zelena teased, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"That's all you got from that?" Regina narrowed her eyes shaking her head, "She also called me a prude when it comes to sex, oh and apparently mom knew whenever I snuck Daniel in the house…" she mumbled the last part.

"Mum knew everything. Does that really surprise you?"

"A little," Regina responded, "It's just weird."

"You're not exactly quiet, if she had walked in, she probably couldn't help but find out."

"Oh my God, why does everyone keep saying that?" Regina exasperated.

"Saying what?"

"That I'm not quiet…"

"Because you're not. Do you remember that one time you and Daniel came over to stay with me for a weekend in Malibu?" Zelena asked, she continued after seeing Regina nod, "Little sis, I knew you were already fucking by then but there are some things I really didn't need to hear. I couldn't sleep because you were so loud."

Regina turned red, thankful Zelena couldn't really see under the mask, recalling the moment, "Oh God," she murmured.

Zelena laughed, "I'm pretty sure you get it for mom, if that makes a difference."

"Ew, no that doesn't help at all, Z!" Regina scrunched up her face in disgust.

Zelena laughed harder, "Stop making a face or take off the mask".

Regina got up and went over to the sink to peel off her dried mask. She used a little face lotion afterwards and looked over at her sister, "Happy?"

"Very." Zelena said nudging her with her shoulder, "Did you and Robin swap anymore spit since I left?" she teased her sister, jokingly until she saw Regina's eyes widened slightly, "Oh my God, you did! I was kidding but that look says it all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina mumbled before grabbing a hairbrush to turn away from Zelena's gaze.

Zelena scoffed, "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." she said studying her sister for a second, "And I take it this wasn't a quick awkward peck. No wonder you looked so uncomfortable throughout dinner." she paused before adding, "You're swimming in lust."

Regina snapped her head towards her sister, "No I'm not. Yes we kissed again, but that doesn't mean I'm, how did you put it, 'swimming in lust'." she said mimicking Zelena's English accent and rolling her eyes, "Seriously where do you get these things?"

"Nevermind that, how? When? Was it good?" Zelena asked, practically skipping.

"I had a headache one day. I was lying by the pool, might have said a couple inappropriate things that led me to get all hot and bothered, and I didn't like the smug look on his face. So I decided to return the favor and get him all hot and bothered." she quickly said.

"Wait, what?" Zelena furrowed her brow not able to keep up with the speed of Regina's words.

Regina shook her head, "It's not important how, he decided he didn't want to wait until we were back to 'date' or whatever."

Zelena's eyes widened, "And what do you think of that?"

"I don't know. I need to see Daniel first and process everything," she replied softly before looking up at her sister and continuing, "and I'm not going to be able to if you keep me up all night." Regina said teasingly before leaning over to peck Zelena's cheek. "Good night sis, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Gina. Are you going alone?"

Regina was already walking out of the door, she stopped and turned before shaking her head, "I'm taking Henry with me and maybe daddy so I can get a minute or two alone."

Zelena nodded, "I'll see you in the morning. Whatever happens, I'm happy that you've got that gleam in your eye again. I missed that."

Regina smiled, "Love you big sis."

"Love you too." Zelena replied and they parted ways going back to their rooms to get some shut eye before morning.

* * *

 ** _The next chapter is going to be a little heavy with her going off to see Daniel and all. We're getting to the dirty stuff soon. Promise._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for keeping up with this! Here's the next chapter, this one's a little darker, she visits Daniel. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. I'm getting to the good stuff soon. OQ will have their moment, it's coming. You'll know when it's coming up when the rating changes._**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning, Cora had made a delicious spread for breakfast filled with eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and more. The house smelled delectable. The Mills family sat down and feasted, chatting about little things here and there.

Regina swallowed the bite she had taken and turned towards her father, "Daddy, I want to go see Daniel will you come with me and Henry? Maybe bring him back after a little bit so I can get a few minutes alone." she asked picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip.

"Of course, Princess." Henry smiled at his little girl. He could see the pain that still lived in Regina's eyes, especially now that she was so close to her love. He hated seeing either of his girls hurting; Regina had been through too much too early on in life. He was proud of how she was able to turn things around, but if he could do anything to take that pain away he would.

"Thank you." she replied and turned back to her breakfast. She barely got through half of it before having to push it aside not able to eat from the nerves in her stomach.

After finishing, Regina took Henry upstairs to get ready while her parents cleaned up from breakfast. Regina slipped into jeans and a nice shirt and dressed Henry similarly letting him wear a little dressier outfit. When would they get a chance to visit Daniel again in the near future.

She walked down to find her dad in the living room waiting for her. Henry had curled himself around his mom and laid his head down on her shoulder, sucking his thumb. He let go of his thumb with a pop when he saw his grandfather and said, "Grandpa!"

Henry Sr. looked up with a smile as his daughter walked into the room. "Grandson!" he replied with just as much enthusiasm, standing up to tap Henry's nose before looking at his daughter. "You look beautiful, honey." he commented and kissed her forehead, "Ready to go?"

Regina nodded slightly, biting the inside of her lip. She was trying her hardest to stay strong and not cry in front of her son, but she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. She hadn't been to Daniel's grave since she moved across the country, sure she would talk to him in the early morning hours when everyone was still asleep. She believed he was always with her but this was different. He was physically there. Six feet under, instead of standing next to her, watching their son grow up. The mere thought of it was making her want to double over. She looked at her father through unshed tears and nodded a little more firmly. "Let's go." she whispered and turned towards the door.

Henry Sr.'s heart broke watching his little girl. He could remember when she was the size of his grandson and how he had promised himself he wouldn't ever let anything hurt her. She was his pride and joy, his baby girl, but even he couldn't prevent the pain she was in right now. He followed her out and wrapped an arm around her. They walked over to the graveyard in silence.

Regina had picked up a couple flowers from a small shop on the walk over, barely saying a word. Henry had been quiet too, sensing something was up. He stayed cuddled up with his mom the whole walk over. When they walked into the graveyard they walked towards Daniel's grave stopping a few yards away.

"I'll wait here, honey. Bring Henry over when you want me to take him back home okay?" her dad told her, squeezing her shoulder slightly. He lowered his voice so only she could hear, "It's okay to cry, baby girl, you don't always have to be so strong."

Regina shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, nodding to her dad and walked over the rest of the way until she got to the tombstone.

DANIEL NICHOLAS MASON  
BELOVED SON, FATHER, AND FIANCE  
1989-2013

Regina read his name over and over until finally setting the flowers in her hand on top of it. She set Henry down briefly before kneeling over the grass and sitting Henry on her lap.

"Momma?" Henry said looking up at his mother and frowning at the stray tears that had slipped out of his mom's eyes.

"Yes, baby?" she responded kissing the top of his head.

"Why are you crying?"

She smiled a little at her son and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I just miss your daddy. This is where he's resting, honey. Do you want to say anything to him?" She asked, surprisingly keeping her voice from breaking.

"Daddy?" He said looking around, "Where?"

She patted the ground lightly, "Under here, remember how I told you that daddy went to live in heaven so he can," she closed her eyes as voice cracked, "watch over us." Regina finished resting her chin lightly on Henry's head, holding him close. "You can tell him how much you love him, what you've been doing, anything."

"Oh." Henry said and looked over at the tombstone, "I love you, Daddy. Momma and me are going on this big bus and Auntie Z is here and Grandpa and Grandma and Emma and Robin." Regina's stomach lurched when her son said Robin's name, she was sitting at her fiance's grave for the first time in years and she couldn't wait to see him before launching herself at another man. She had zoned back in long enough to hear the end of Henry's monologue to his dad, "... Lily plays with me all the time and I miss her. I'm almost four, Daddy, I'm a big boy. I miss you." He finished and turned towards his mom burying his face against her chest.

Regina held him tightly, letting her tears silently fall down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she had to lose him before they could even get married. It wasn't fair that Henry had to go through life without his father, who was going to teach him how to throw a football or take him to boy scouts? None of this was fair.

All she knew was she couldn't get Henry's mood down because of what she was feeling. She turned towards her dad and signaled him to come take Henry.

"Sweetie, Grandpa is going to take you back to the house and you can have ice cream with him okay? I'll be back in a little bit." She told him softly as her dad reached them.

"Ice cream?" Henry asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Regina laughed slightly, "Yes, baby. Ice cream. Don't have too much though you don't want a belly ache."

"Okay, mommy." he replied giving her a kiss before reaching towards his grandpa. "Grandpa, ice cream!"

Henry Sr. picked up his grandson and sat him on his hip. He reached down to rub his daughter shoulder a little, "Stay as long as you need, Princess, we'll keep your son occupied."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said smiling slightly up at him as he turned to walk out leaving her alone with the man she was supposed to build forever with.

Regina stayed sitting on the grass, running her hand over Daniel's name on the tombstone. "Daniel, words can't describe how much I miss you." she said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit, it's not like I didn't want to but I wasn't strong enough to come out here." She stroked the tombstone absently looking at the ground in front of her. "I wrote a book. Remember how I used to say I wanted to be an author? Yeah, that happened. We're touring right now, actually." She continued trying to lighten up her mood a little before inevitably saying what she needed to say.

"It hasn't been easy, but Henry makes it amazing." She smiled a little thinking of her son, "I wish you were here to see him grow up, he's growing way too fast. He looks just like you," she paused wiping a tear, "There were days when I would break down because he reminded me too much of you."

"But don't worry about me, I've got my family and friends to keep me from giving up. I can't give up. I have to be there for Henry." she shook her head slightly, "He should have his father here but that bastard stole you from us too soon." she shook a little from the anger and sadness burning inside her. "I moved, you know that, Mal let us stay with her, she's been great. Henry loves having a pseudo big sister. I'm looking for a place when I get back though. It's time. Time to move on." Her voice cracked a little on the last word and she took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Speaking of moving on, I met someone." she whispered, "I know, first time I come to see you and I've already let someone else kiss me." she said with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry Daniel. I didn't want this to happen. I was dead set on staying single, you're the love of my life. You. You always will be." she paused to wipe her face. "But Robin, he gets it. He lost his love too. I guess we bonded over that. That doesn't excuse the kissing." she said disgusted with herself that she had done that before coming here, "I should have seen you first. I should have came here and not let silly hormones get the better of me. I'm not as strong as everyone seems to think I am, Daniel. I'm barely holding on. I have to be strong for Henry, but it's hard. It's really hard." she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Everyone says you would want me to move on, I get where they're coming from, had the roles been reversed I would have wanted you to move on, but there's still something that makes this feel wrong." she sighed, "It feels right but wrong, if that makes any sense." she muttered. "I doubt you can do anything but," she bit her lip, "If you're listening, send me a sign to let me know you aren't upset with me. That what I did isn't hurting you right now. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you. I love you, Daniel." She choked out and wrapped her arms around herself as the lump in her throat got too hard to bear. Regina placed her head in her hands giving up on holding the tears back any longer and let herself cry it out. She hadn't let herself get this emotional since Daniel's funeral. All the feelings she'd had were pent up needing to be released.

Regina's body was visibly jerking as she cried, after a couple minutes she felt a hand on her back and instantly jumped. Her face was stained with tears and it took her a minute to focus on the woman who had just tried to offer her comfort. "Evelyn?" she whispered standing up and giving her would have been mother in law a hug.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart." Evelyn said as she hugged Regina tightly. She let go of her and pulled out a pack of tissues handing them to the young girl. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Regina thanked her and shook her head. Pulling out a tissue to wipe her face a little, "It's good to see you too."

They both sat back down facing the grave. Evelyn had wrapped her arm around Regina so she could lean against her. Regina had already worn herself out mentally and emotionally, she wasn't sure how she was going to do a signing and reading later today.

Evelyn had asked Regina if she wanted to pray together for Daniel. Regina wasn't very religious but she agreed nonetheless, they both sent a silent prayer and sat in silence for a few more moments before getting up.

"How are you sweetie? How's the tour been?"

Regina smiled slightly, "Tour is going well, it hasn't been the easiest thing but it's going well."

"I'm so glad to hear that. And you? How are you?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm okay." Regina responded softly. "Henry and I are doing well together."

"That's so wonderful to hear." Evelyn responded. They walked for a little bit before stopping by a coffee shop and sitting at both. "I hope you don't mind me asking but have you considered starting to date again? I would hate to see you not want to find love again."

"I…" Regina started before sighing, "I hadn't thought about it." She said pausing before deciding she needed to just tell her the truth or part of it, "But, my editor he had a family emergency and sent a colleague in his place on the tour. Robin. He's the first person since Daniel that I've felt comfortable being myself with. He gets what I've been through. He lost the love of his life in a car crash about 5 years ago and so we bonded."

"And you like him?" Evelyn asked.

Regina looked down at her coffee, nodding slightly. "Not the same way that I like Daniel but yeah I do."

"Oh, honey!" Evelyn exclaimed, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Regina scrunched up her face a little, "You are?"

"Of course." Evelyn nodded. "I lost my son that night, my only son and it was devastating. But you lost the love of your life too. I wish he was still around. I wish I could have seen you two get married, maybe have more little ones, but that wasn't in the cards." Regina listened to Evelyn solemnly as she sipped her coffee. Evelyn continued, "I still want to see you get married one day sweetheart, I lost my son but I didn't lose my daughter and grandbaby."

Regina reached over and grabbed her hand, "I love you, Evelyn." She said touched by her words.

"I love you too, sweetie. Which is why I'm thrilled that you're ready to get back out there." She commented before adding, "I want to meet this Robin, make sure he's good enough for my girl."

Regina laughed, "He'll be at the reading tonight, you're coming right? I can introduce you."

"I wouldn't miss it." They continued to talk until they finished their coffee and walked back to Regina's parents house.

Regina walked in and led Evelyn into the living room, "Henry, look who I found." She said as she saw her son on the couch with her sister watching TV.

Henry looked up and smiled "Grammy!" He climbed off the couch and ran towards Evelyn.

"Hello my sweet, sweet boy." She said picking him up and kissing his cheek, "Oh you look just like my Daniel did at your age."

Regina smiled and nodded, "He looks just like his dad."

Zelena walked over and gave Evelyn a hug before going off to find her parents. Regina excused herself for a minute to go freshen up and wash her face. She was sure she still looked like she had been crying not too long ago.

She made her way up and bumped into her mother on the way. Cora held onto her arms to stop her from going up further. "Are you okay?" she asked after having seen her face.

Regina nodded, "I think so."

"Did it help?" she asked.

"Yeah," Regina responded, "I asked for a sign, something that told me he wasn't upset. Next thing I know Evelyn shows up to say just that." she paused, "I don't think I'll ever love someone like I loved Daniel, but maybe it's time to get back out there."

"Good girl. That's what I want to hear. You've got a big heart honey, one I wasn't always keen to acknowledge and I'm sorry about that. You'll always have Daniel with you, but that doesn't mean someone else can't be in the picture too." Cora told her daughter before kissing her cheek, "No go wash your face."

Regina laughed slightly, "Thanks mom." she said rolling her eyes playfully and heading up the rest of the way.

Evelyn had stayed for only fifteen minutes to play with Henry before having to leave to run errands. She promised to see everyone later that night at the hearing and went about her way. Not too long after Robin and Emma showed up. Regina had a signing scheduled for the afternoon and needed to leave to head out to that. Emma had offered to help out in anyway she could, she didn't want to get paid to be on vacation as sweet as the deal sounded; she preferred earning her money. Robin had told her that they could always use an extra set of hands at the signing seeing as Henry was in very capable hands for this stretch of the trip.

The three of them left to go to the bookstore for the signing leaving Henry with Zelena and his grandparents for the afternoon. The signing was off to a good start, there was a big turn out. Bigger than any of the other cities, a lot of old friends and acquaintances had made it out to get their copy of the book signed and reconnect with Regina for a few minutes.

Regina had just finished signing for a lady and shook her hand when she heard a familiar voice, "Look at you, kid, living the big life."

Regina grinned up and got up to walk around the desk to give him a hug. Robin was watching from the back to see what was going on. He watched her smile and her face light up, clearly someone from her past.

"Neal," Regina said after hugging him. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Gina." He smiled down at her, "This is amazing, congratulations!"

"Thank you," she looked down, "It's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding me? This is huge. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished." He said as he slipped a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him. "I always knew you could, by the way."

"Thank you." She said genuinely. "It is pretty big, isn't it?" she bit her lip.

"Hella big." They both started laughing.

"I missed you, Neal." she commented playfully punching his arm.

"Missed you too, kid."

Emma had just walked back in with the Starbucks drink Regina had asked her to get her a few minutes before and walked over to her. "Hey, here you go, grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla." She said before looking over at Neal.

Regina looked at Emma and giggled when she saw her jaw drop at the sight of Neal, "Thanks, Em."

Neal cleared his throat, "Gina, you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Regina smirked, "Neal, this is Emma, Henry's au pair. Emma, this is my good friend and previous lawyer, Neal. He's the one that helped with the case."

Emma had snapped out of it long enough to hear his name, "Hi." she said blushing a little.

"Speaking of the case, Gina, I need to talk to you before you leave." he responded a little more somberly.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked with a frown, suddenly recalling her little altercation in Portland.

Neal squeezed her arm, "Nothing to worry about." He said looking into her eyes, "Now sign my book so I can go get to know your friend over here." He added winking at Emma in the process.

Regina laughed and walked around the table back to her seat, smiling at Robin when she caught his eye, and motioning him to come over. "You want me to make it out to you?" she asked Neal as she grabbed a pen.

"No shit, Sherlock." Neal responded, satisfied that he was able to get a giggle out of Emma.

Regina finished signing his book as Robin walked over to her, "Need something?" he asked assuming she needed something when she called him over.

"No, I wanted to introduce you to an old friend of mine." She said smiling at him, "Neal, this is Robin, my uhm, sort of editor. He took my editors place for the tour, but he's a friend," she awkwardly said not sure why she felt the need to describe their whatever they were like that, or introduce him in general. She still hadn't told her dad, he was the only one left. She told herself she'd talk to her dad after the signing, so the reading wasn't too weird seeing as everyone else knew.

Neal and Robin shook hands and Neal gave her a knowing look, understanding what was really going on. He picked up his book and leaned over the table to give Regina another hug, "Double congrats, kid, I'm happy for you." he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled as they parted and continued on with the signing.

After the signing, she walked out with Robin and found Emma and Neal sitting outside the store talking. Neal got up and hugged Emma as they said goodbye. Robin and Emma had gone on to the car waiting while Regina held back.

"It was good seeing you today," she said, motioning towards the car she added, "and it looks like it might have gone well in your favor." she teased.

"Yeah, I may need to move out west too," he said laughing a little. He motioned for her to sit on the bench with him and turned to her when she did, "So listen, I don't want you worrying, that's my job but I just heard from Graham earlier that the family is moving to get an acquittal. There's no way we're going to let that happen, but you may need to testify this time."

Regina's heart sank, an acquittal that couldn't happen. He murdered Daniel, he couldn't get away with that. "Can they do that?" she choked out.

"They can try, but we won't let it happen." Neal responded squeezing her hand, "Breathe, go finish your tour. Do whatever you were planning on doing and let me handle this. If, and when, we need you here, we'll call you and go through everything okay? Don't worry about this, kid, just a little bump in the road."

"Easy for you to say." she mumbled, "His wife came out to Portland, said something about getting him out. Is this what she meant?"

"Probably, but like I said we don't have anything to worry about right now." He said watching her nod slightly, "Go live your life, looks like it's going pretty well." He commented before adding, "And Robin seems like a nice guy, I hope he's treating you right. Do I need to give him the big brother talk for you?"

Regina laughed and shook her head, "I'm pretty sure my dad will take care of any intimidation when I tell him."

"You haven't told your dad yet?"

"Hadn't had the time, it's new."

Neal nodded, "I see. You better get going, I'll see you at the reading later."

They got up and hugged as she started to walk off to the car, "Bye, Neal."

"Bye, Regina."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry for the delay you all! I was on vacation and didn't have time to write, but here's a longer one. As always thank you to my beta Temera! Let me know what you all think. :)_**

 ** _I edited this chapter a bit, uploaded the wrong version earlier. My bad!_**

* * *

Chapter 11

Regina had been quiet on the car ride back to her parents place. When they arrived, the three of them got out and Emma headed in. Her parents had decided to get a picnic lunch together for everyone and go out to the park. Before Regina could go in, Robin stopped her.

"Hey," he said looking into her eyes.

"Hi," she responded.

"Are you okay? You've been mellow since we left." he asked concerned.

She nodded briefly before shaking her head. "Neal, he was my lawyer." She started, "He just told me that they may be opening the case again and I may need to testify."

"Oh," Robin replied, "Does this have to do with that thing in Portland?"

"Probably." she sighed, "I thought it was behind me." She shook her head.

"Hey," he said tilting her chin up to look at him, "I'll be here for you. Every step of the way." he started, furrowing his brow a little, "Unless you don't want me to."

"I do want you to." She confirmed smiling a little, "Thank you." she leaned over and pecked his lips lightly.

He smiled back at her. "I take it you talked to your family?"

"Most of them. I just need to tell daddy." she said. "Let's go in before someone comes looking for us."

Robin and Regina walked into the house and moved towards the family room where they could hear multiple voices. As Regina got close enough she saw that Henry was playing with a young brunette girl, she furrowed her brows until she realized who it was.

"Lily?" she called out and saw the six year old turn around and walk over to her with a big smile.

"Auntie Gina!" Lily replied holding her arms open to hug her aunt.

"When did you get here, squirt?" she asked looking around to see where her mother was.

Lily smiled swaying a little, "Today!"

Regina kissed her cheek before standing back up, "Where's your mom, baby girl?"

"Behind you." Regina heard her best friend's voice before turning around to see her. "Took you long enough to get inside." Mal said, giving Regina a look before giving her a hug.

"Mal, what are you doing here?" Regina responded hugging her back.

"I wasn't going to miss your New York reading," Mal started, before continuing, "And Zelena said she was coming too so we figured we'd make a family reunion out of it and come celebrate your book together."

Regina smiled at her tilting her head a little, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise," Mal responded before turning her gaze to Robin, "Who's this?"

"Oh," Regina said, "Mal this is Robin he's my stand in editor on the tour, Robin this is my best friend, basically my second sister, Malerie."

They shook hands and exchanged greetings before Mal linked her arm with Regina's and started to pull her towards the door, "Let's go to the creek. Like old times."

"Right now?" Regina asked looking back towards the family room, she was hoping to find her dad, but Mal seemed to insist they go back out.

"Yeah, just for a little bit. Your mom would kill me if I made you late for the lunch she has planned."

Regina nodded reluctantly, "Okay."

The two of them walked out towards the creek, when they were a couple houses down Mal nudged Regina lightly, "Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?"

"Tell you what?" Regina asked, not sure what she was referring to. Mal was intuitive but there was no way unless Zelena had mentioned something.

"About what's his name again?"

Regina shut her eyes briefly and groaned, "Did Zelena say something?" she countered.

"No. But your house has windows and I don't normally go around kissing my coworkers on the job." Mal teased.

"Shit." Regina muttered, "Did anyone else see that?"

Mal shook her head, "I saw your nanny come in and thought I'd come find you, but clearly your hands were full." She said, "Does this mean your family doesn't know?"

Regina shook her head, "Mom knows, Zelena knows. I haven't had a chance to tell dad yet."

"Why not?"

"Hadn't had the time. I was going to do it now, but someone insisted we go to the creek."

Mal smirked, "We won't take long," she winked and continued to walk with Regina until they found a spot to sit near the creek. "How are you? This is your first fling since Daniel, are you doing okay?" concern clearly evident in her voice. Mal loved to tease her but she cared deeply underneath it all and this was a moment where the sarcasm took a backseat.

Regina smiled reaching out to hold Mal's hand before nodding, "I am, now."

"Now?"

Regina nodded, "I went to the graveyard this morning, it helped."

"Good, good." Mal responded nodding, "So, come on tell me. How'd this happen? I mean I've been trying to set you up for years now and you're gone less than two weeks and have a new beau. What the fuck, Gina?" This was the Mal Regina knew well. She was one of the few to see her in her more vulnerable states but for the most part Mal kept her front around people.

Regina laughed, "It just kind of happened. I mean, you saw him. He's hot."

"That is true, but there have been plenty of hot guys I've introduced you to."

"I don't know, there was just a spark there. Then he mentioned that he wanted to ask me out, but wait until the tour was done…"

"Wait, he couldn't hold it in? Seriously?" Mal asked.

"Not exactly." Regina started, "I may have been the one to make the first move."

"Regina Elizabeth Mills. You did what?" Mal exclaimed with wide eyes, not believing what she just heard.

"Calm down, tiger. I may have instinctively kissed him first." Regina said, laughing slightly, "Long story, emotions were high from this bitch that showed up at the Portland signing. Which, by the way, I saw Neal. He said they're trying to open up the case again, to get him acquitted."

"What? Can they do that?"

"Apparently, but he said not to worry that he's got it handled."

"I'm calling him to this party your mom is throwing, I need more info on this." Mal said, typing quickly on her phone.

"Mal, seriously?"

"Yes seriously." She responded putting her phone away, "Now about this kiss. So what, you two made out and then wham?"

"Not exactly. Well… it was one of those awkward quick kisses. The second one though…"

"Second kiss you initiated?"

"Yes... okay so, after the first kiss things died down, sort of. Then yesterday in Boston, I had a headache in the morning," Regina started to explain, "Henry had been throwing tantrums that were getting too mentally heavy. He was tired and Zelena was gone..."

Mal interrupted her putting her hand up and saying "As much as I want to hear about my nephew, get back to the kissing."

"You act as though you haven't gotten any in forever and are desperate for sex details." Regina exasperated.

"You don't know if I've gotten any."

"Mal, you're not the quiet kind and Jeff can't keep his hands off of you."

Mal smirked, "Okay fine, but I am dying for details because you haven't gotten any and, sweetie, I am so happy that you're finally going to get some."

"I'm really not that wound up, what's with you and Zelena, and actually my mother too?"

"Of course you're not, sweetheart," Mal said dismissively. "Keep going."

"Fine, so I was in pain and not thinking straight and got a little too close to him. I was hot and bothered basically." She muttered, "And so later after the signing, I think he could tell and decided to mess with me which left me more hot than I already was…"

"I knew the little sex minx in you wasn't dead!" Mal squealed, "Sorry, keep going."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I figured I would make things even, so I kissed him. Hard. And then walked away."

"You didn't?" Mal exclaimed, she had crossed her legs and was leaning in, fully engrossed in this.

"I did." Regina smirked, "When I got back to the bus to come down here, he basically said fuck waiting I want to date you now… well he said he wants to keep kissing. So we did."

"You kissed again?"

Regina nodded, "And that was that. But it made me sick to my stomach that I came back to New York for the first time after Daniel passed after kissing someone else." She confessed.

Mal squeezed Regina's knee slightly. "Hey, it's been three years. No one's going to blame you for moving on. You have to. Life doesn't stop." she said softly.

"I know," Regina responded, "I get it now. It's still hard to be here."

"I know it is. Why do you think I really came out?" Mal asked not waiting for a reply before adding, "Come on, we should go back?" Mal said, standing up and holding her hand out for Regina. "You've got to tell dad." she said as they started to walk, "And I've got to go give what's his name the best friend talk."

"Oh god, I remember when you gave that to Daniel. He was shaking." Regina laughed thinking back to when they were kids.

"I need to make sure he's good enough for you. Instilling fear helps." Mal said winking at her best friend.

"Good luck, Robin." Regina said as they got closer to the door.

Mal walked in after her, "Don't worry, I'll try not to go too hard on him considering your dad will want a word or two afterwards. He used to scare my boyfriends away."

Regina broke out laughing, "He was looking out for you. Most of those guys were shit."

"Yeah, yeah." Mal replied.

They parted ways, Regina going out back where her father was currently grilling. Mal went off towards the living room where everyone else had gathered.

Regina slipped her sunglasses on and walked over to her dad. "Need any help?" she asked smiling at him.

"I've got it, princess." Henry Sr. responded returning the smile, "How was the book signing?"

"It was good, large turnout." Regina replied, "Neal came too." She added deciding against saying anything else about the trial for now.

"Did he? How was he, we haven't seen him around much lately."

"He looked good. Seemed to take an interest in Henry's nanny." she laughed slightly, "Typical Neal."

Henry Sr. laughed as he flipped the burgers.

Regina bit her lip willing herself to just say it, "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" her father turned to look when he heard her tone. He knew that tone, it was the one she used when she really needed to say something, he had heard one too many times before.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go on."

"I, uhm…" Regina started looking down at the ground before looking back up at her dad, "You know my editor, well stand-in editor, Robin. You met him last night." She said watching her father nod, "I, uhm, well, I'm kind of dating him." she said in a whisper, so soft he almost didn't hear. She quickly added, "It just started, I didn't want to but there's just something about him and now that I've talked to Daniel and I think he sent me a sign that he's not mad, it might be time."

Henry Sr. had put down the spatula he was using on the burger and pulled his daughter into his arms. "Sweetheart, breathe." he said laughing slightly at how fast she was trying to explain things. "You don't need to give me an explanation, your mother and I just want you to be happy, and I'm very happy that you're opening yourself up again."

"Really?" she said, wrapping her arms around her father and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, really." he responded kissing the top of her head, "That doesn't mean I'm not going to interrogate him to make sure he's good enough for my baby girl."

Regina laughed slightly, "Go easy on him. Mal's probably doing a number on him right now."

"Oh the poor guy." Henry Sr. teased, "I'm glad she's in your life, never had to worry too much because she scared everyone off."

"That would explain my lack of friends growing up," Regina replied sarcastically. "Both of you played a role in that, you know."

Henry laughed as he took the burgers off the grill. "We better get in, your mother will start waging war if we don't get lunch started."

"Yeah, we should get in there."

The two of them walked back into the house, Henry Sr. went towards the kitchen to drop off the burgers with his wife while Regina headed to the family room. She stopped outside not wanting to interrupt the scene. Lily and Henry had managed to convince Robin to let them ride him. He was currently on all fours with a six year old and three year old on his back. Zelena and Emma were sitting on the couch watching while Mal stood off to the side, clearly ready to catch either of the kids if they fell. Regina covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she heard Robin making a gnawing sound, attempting to sound like a horse.

The sight was definitely one to watch. Regina didn't notice her parents had walked up behind her and were watching the scene play out too until her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. Regina broke her gaze from the living room and turned to her parents, giving them a smile.

"Maybe I don't need to give him a hard talk, after all," her father commented.

"Henry seems to like him," Cora said, watching her grandson smiling and giggling. "You've done a wonderful job raising him, sweetheart, and you're not too bad at picking boyfriends either." She added.

"Thanks mother," Regina replied.

"I mean it." Cora said looking her daughter in the eyes, "I know I wasn't the most supportive of you and Daniel, and I'm sorry about that. If I could do it all over…"

Regina stopped her mom, "It's in the past mom, no need to bring that up." She said taking a deep breathe, "I wasn't always the best daughter either. It was a little hard to live up to Zelena…"

"Honey, you were never anything like your sister and you didn't need to be. She wouldn't have been able to do half the things you have."

Regina furrowed her brows.

Cora continued to further explain what she meant, "If she had your life, I doubt that little boy would be this happy. I'm not saying Zelena wouldn't make a good mother, I'm saying she's not strong enough to put her feelings aside for someone else's benefit. You are. You have. And I'm proud of you." She opened her arms slightly, motioning for Regina to get closer so she could hug her.

Regina's face softened as she listened to her mom, she stepped into her mom's arms and hugged her back tightly laying her head on her shoulder. Henry Sr. smiled watching them and he rubbed Regina's back.

"Sweetheart, you might want to go in there and give him a break; those two don't look like they're going to get off anytime soon." Motioning to Robin who was still on the floor.

Regina laughed and walked in, she went over to where Mal was standing and stood next to her for a minute. "Is this your idea of testing him?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, absolutely. I needed to make sure he was strong enough for you," Mal responded without hesitation.

"Of course you did." She shook her head and walked over to Robin and leaned down to pick up Henry. "Alright, kiddos, give Robin a break." Mal had walked over to help Lily off and Regina reached down to give Robin a hand as he got back up. He didn't need it, but he grabbed her hand anyway and stood back up.

"I take it you've told everyone?" he asked softly so only she could hear.

Regina nodded, "I did."

"Do I need to be scared?" he joked.

Regina laughed, "Only from Mal." she said, they moved to go sit on the couch with everyone else.

Cora was sitting next to Henry Sr. and had motioned for her grandson to join her. On the other couch Mal, Lily, Zelena and Emma were sitting down, leaving Robin and Regina the loveseat.

"We can head over to the park or have lunch and celebrate here. Any preferences?" Cora asked as everyone sat down.

"Let's just stay here, mom, it's easier." Zelena piped in just as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." She said as she ran off to the door.

"Look who I found," Zelena said as she walked back in with Evelyn behind her.

"Grammy!" Henry piped up, waving at his other grandmother. Evelyn laughed and walked over to him sitting next to Cora.

Robin turned to Regina and whispered, "Grammy?"

"Daniel's mom." Regina answered him.

"Does she know?" he asked, Regina nodded. "And I thought your friend was hard." he muttered.

Regina laughed softly, "Don't worry, Mal was the worst you'll get. But she is like a second mother, very over protective."

"No pressure," he mumbled, "I'll be on my best behavior don't worry." Robin added with a smile, Regina muttered a thank you before Robin continued, "Oh before I forget, are you up to a second signing tomorrow? Agency seems to think it'll be a good idea since it is your hometown and after the reception at the signing today and most likely at the reading tonight, it'll probably be a good idea. But it's up to you of course."

Regina nodded slightly, "Sure, that sounds good. Morning?"

"Yeah," Robin replied before turning his gaze to the woman who had just walked over.

"Regina, dear." Evelyn said when she got her attention, Regina instantly stood up to give the woman a hug.

"Evelyn," Regina said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet Robin. Robin this is my um, uh Henry's grandmother."

Evelyn patted her shoulder slightly knowing that she was about to say mother-in-law, she would have loved to have had that official title but life had other ideas. She reached her hand out to Robin, "It's nice to meet you." She said with a warm smile, "I hope you know how lucky you are. Regina is one of the special ones."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm very aware of how special she truly is." Robin replied looking over at Regina causing her to blush.

"Gosh," Regina said, "You guys make me sound like a saint. I can assure you I'm not."

"Stop being so modest, dear." Evelyn scolded before looking back over to Robin, "Don't you dare hurt her. I'll be joining whoever else has already claimed they would hunt you down and make you sorry for it, I'm assuming Malerie would have by now." She glanced at Regina who nodded in affirmation.

"I wouldn't dare, ma'am." Robin responded instantly. Regina giggled at his terrified expression, she felt bad that he had to go through all the interrogations in one day but she didn't plan it like this. She wasn't planning on bringing home a new guy, she was just stopping by for her tour. This stop back home had turned out to be a lot more eventful than she thought it would be.

Everyone continued to mingle and eat after Cora had opened up the dining room for lunch. Regina looked around the room and smiled, she never would have thought that she would be in her childhood home surrounded by this much laughter and joy. Not since that horrible day 3 years ago. For the first time in a long time she wasn't sad. Sure she still missed him and always will but she finally felt like she was ready to move on.

The doorbell rang again and Regina had offered to go get it. She answered the door and found Neal standing there.

"Hey you." She said, as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, knowing full well that Mal called him over.

"Word has it your mom made lunch." He said giving her his charming smile, "And I thought I'd come by to grab some," he said looking past her, "and see if your babysitter was around."

Regina laughed, letting him in, "She's too young for you Neal."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I'm not that much older than you."

"You dated my sister at one point, you're old."

Neal narrowed his eyes, "Listen your sister is a cougar, you know she's older than me."

Regina laughed more, "Right, why did you go out with her again?"

"Have you seen your sister?" he asked giving her a look.

Regina made a face, "Forget I asked."

Mal had made her way out to the foyer, "I thought I heard a familiar voice," she said with a grin, "Hey, loser." She leaned in to give a hug, squeezing his ass in the process.

"You haven't changed, Mal," Neal responded jumping slightly, "What's your boyfriend going to say about this?"

"Jeff is very understanding, I grope Gina in front of him all the time." She smirked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Please stop doing that, you're going to teach both our children it's okay and it's not." Regina responded narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Sweetheart, if I didn't do it, who would?" Mal winked at Regina, "Oh wait, I know someone who will now." She teased further.

"Oh, is Robin here?" Neal asked. "This should be fun."

"God, you two." Regina muttered before moving back over to the dining room. The two of them followed behind her laughing. Neal stopped laughing the minute his eyes found Emma. He made his way over to say hello to Cora, Henry Sr. and Evelyn before moving over to Emma causing Zelena to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't get a hello?" She asked.

Neal looked over at her before leaning over and kissing her cheek, "Hey, Z." he responded with an eye roll, before turning his attention back to the young blonde in front of him that had suddenly turned a little pinker.

Everyone resumed eating and mingling in the Mills household deciding to stay around until Regina's reading later that day. Mal had decided to wait until after the food to pull Neal aside and find out what he knew about the case. Not long after lunch, both kids needed to be put down for a nap, if they were going to go to the reading later. After much persuasion by everyone, Henry finally agreed to let his mom put him down for a nap; Lily had gone willingly. Regina still couldn't believe how well behaved Mal's daughter was. She was around the same age when the two of them had met and Mal was nothing like her daughter. She was a troublemaker from the start. Who Lily got her temperament from was still a mystery.

After putting their kids to bed, Regina and Mal came back down and found a spot to sit in the living room.

Mal turned to Neal, "Alright spill. I didn't invite you over here to flirt with Regina's nanny."

The room went quiet with a mix of reactions, Emma instantly went red, Regina cringed, the rest of the people in the room were either confused or curious as to what Mal was talking about. Neal glared at Mal before moving his gaze over to Regina to see if she was okay with him telling them that the case was about to be reopened. Regina nodded slightly from her spot on the couch between Robin and Zelena.

"Mal, how is it that you haven't needed my services with that mouth of yours?" he commented shaking his head a little before looking around the room sighing a little and saying, "The bastard's family is trying to reopen the case. If they can get the court to agree to a re-trial, Regina will need to testify."

Regina closed her eyes briefly, she knew that was the case but hearing Neal say it again didn't make it any easier. She wished she could obliterate the ass but that wasn't how the system worked not completely. She just needed to stay focused and do whatever was necessary to keep that happy feeling she had earlier from dimming again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'll most likely be changing the rating of this fic around Chapter 14 or so. Fair warning ;) OQ needs a little loving and they'll get it.**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Neal had gone on to explain everything he knew so far, considering they hadn't formally filed anything yet. He left shortly after, promising Regina he would be at the reading later that night. Not to anyone's surprise he wasn't alone when he left, Emma opted to go with him for a bit. Regina shook her head watching him leave with her. She couldn't deny there was something stirring.

Evelyn had also decided to go home and rest before the reading later leaving Regina with her parents, Zelena, Mal and Robin. The six of them sat in the family room making small talk for a little while. Cora and Henry taking the love seat, Robin, Regina, and Mal sat on the couch and Zelena propped herself on the recliner.

"Robin," Henry Sr. started, looking over at the young man, "Do I need to ask you what your intentions are with my daughter or can I trust that Malerie took care of that?" He asked winking at the blonde who smirked back.

Robin laughed slightly glancing at Regina, "She took care of it, sir. But I can assure you that I have nothing but good intentions towards your daughter." He said, smiling at Regina before continuing, "I've never met anyone like her. She's strong yet gentle and so caring. And she's done a kick ass job raising that little boy on her own. I don't think I would have been able to do half the things she has."

Regina smiled a little looking down at the floor as she felt her cheeks heat up at his words. Mal instinctively reached out and squeezed her arm slightly causing Regina to glance back at her and smile.

Henry Sr. smiled as he listened to Robin, "That's good to hear," he commented, "Don't hurt her, she's been through more than anyone should at her age. And if you look around this room, you are very outnumbered."

"Understood," Robin instantly said. "I would never dream of hurting her."

"Are you prepared to stand by her if that case reopens?" Cora asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, she was still a little troubled thinking her little girl, that had just let go of everything and decided to move on, was going to get thrown back into the ringer. "It won't be easy."

Robin nodded, "Of course. I…" He turned to look at Regina slipping her hand into his and squeezing it slightly, "I have no idea what you went through. I read the book and, yes, I have lost someone I loved, but I don't know what you're going through. But I'll be here, however you want me to be."

Regina smiled a little, "We'll deal with that if it comes around."

"We'll all be here to get you through this. Together." Zelena piped in.

Cora nodded slightly watching the two of them before turning to Henry and giving him a look. They both stood up and excused themselves to go rest before that night.

Mal moved over to the love seat they had vacated giving Regina a chance to move over a little and get more comfortable.

"Zelena, how's the show going?" Mal asked sitting cross legged on the seat, making herself at home.

"It's going well, although I'm pretty sure the latest storyline is going to bring a lot of hate my way." Zelena replied rolling her eyes slightly.

"Why? What do you do?" Regina asked, she had turned so her back was leaning against Robin slightly.

"Sleep with my sister's boyfriend and get pregnant," she laughed. "The shippers are going to be pissed off."

Mal laughed, "Oh good luck. That's great."

"How's Jeff doing, by the way?" Zelena asked, looking over at the blonde.

"Good, he's moving in." Mal replied with a smile, "But that means my other love is moving out." She pouted playfully at Regina.

Regina threw a pillow at her, "I haven't even found a place yet so I'm not going anywhere at the moment. Besides, the last thing I need is to hear you and Jeff going at it every night, or worse walking in on the two of you." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know you want to see that," Mal teased winking at her.

"Is Lily ready for that? Mommy's new boyfriend moving in. It must be really serious if you're letting him move in." Zelena asked, furrowing her brow a little in concern over her niece.

Mal sobered up a little and looked at Zelena, "She's fine, she's young so it's not that difficult to convince her especially since she's had other people in the house since she was three. I think that helped." Mal said pausing before continuing, "It is serious. We've talked about the future. If the stars line up, I may need you to leave the Hollywood life for a weekend and stand at the altar with me."

"Wait, what?" Regina said, turning towards her best friend, "Did he propose?!"

"Not yet. We did talk hypothetically, so who knows." Mal replied.

"And what do you mean, she gets to stand at the altar? We had a pact. We'd each other's maid of honor no matter what." Regina commented, narrowing her eyes.

Mal laughed, "I would need bridesmaids as well, sweetheart."

"Right," Regina mumbled slinking back against Robin.

Robin looked on in amusement, running his fingers along Regina's shoulder. He had slipped his arm around her when she had gotten closer earlier. He smiled as he watched her, he'd seen a couple different sides of Regina, but seeing her with her family was special. She was so laid back and comfortable. He liked this side of her, he hoped he'd be able to bring it out of her too one day. As much as he wanted to stick around, he had to get some things ironed out before the evening's reading so he ended up excusing himself after a few more minutes.

Regina walked him out to the front, "Hope you weren't too traumatized." she said playfully.

"Not at all, I like seeing you like this. So at … home." he commented with a smile.

She returned the smile and leaned over to kiss him. They kissed softly, Robin leaving butterfly kisses over her lips, nothing more. He parted after a few moments and ran his hands down her arms until he locked his fingers with hers.

"I'll meet you at the cafe later and I'm going to confirm the new signing for tomorrow. If you decide you don't want to do that just let me know."

Regina nodded, "I'll see you tonight."

She watched him walk out of the driveway to the car waiting before going back to the family room and laying down on the couch she had just gotten up from. She could feel two sets of eyes on her and she rolled her eyes before looking over at her sister and best friend, who was pretty much like an overprotective sister. "What?"

"You seem awfully comfortable with him." Mal commented.

"You do. Much more so than when I left you in Seattle." Zelena added. "What happened? How did you do a complete one eighty?"

"You two are absolutely incredible." Regina said rolling her eyes, "First you push me to get back out there and have issues with it, and then when I do you have issues with it."

"Okay, first of all, no one has issues, Regina." Mal started.

"We're just trying to understand how you got to this point all of a sudden." Zelena added, "I mean, was he that great of a kisser?" she teased with a smirk.

Regina laughed, "I just…" she sighed, before looking at both of them, "seeing Daniel helped. Think I needed that closure."

"Well good." Mal said with a smile. "But don't think this means I'm going to go easy on him. One wrong move and I'm going to beat him up."

"Yes, she is." Zelena confirmed, "Since I can't personally be there to do the honors all the time."

"I can take care of myself," Regina argued, narrowing her eyes.

"We know you can." Zelena said. "We are still going to beat him up the minute he does anything he shouldn't."

"That's what sisters do." Mal added before getting up and sitting next to her. Zelena followed suit.

Regina's expression softened and she reached out to hold each of their hands, "Thank you. For having my back."

"Always." Zelena and Mal said in unison.

"Jinx." Zelena got out before Mal had a chance. "Now that she's shut up," Mal glared at her, Zelena continued with a gleam in her eye, "When are you going to sleep with him?"

"Oh my god." Regina exasperated. "You couldn't let the nice moment be?"

"Of course not." Zelena said with a smirk.

Regina got off the couch and started walking out the room, "I'm going to go rest too, I have to work tonight," she said, shaking her head and going upstairs to rest up before the reading.

Later that evening everyone headed off to a little cafe in Manhattan where the reading was being held. Regina had opted to wear a little black dress, sleeveless with a crew neckline paired with her favorite red pumps, her hair was blown out and down. The publishing company had rented a couple large cars to transport Regina and her family to the cafe and back. Robin had gone ahead of time to settle things in. Emma was going in with Regina and her family.

The ride wasn't terribly long. Everyone making small talk. Regina's parents, Evelyn, Emma and Neal had gone in one car. Neal had shown up before the cars arrived saying he wanted to spend more time with Regina before she left, but clearly had another person in mind. Zelena, Mal, Regina, Lily and Henry had gone in the other car.

"Do you know what you're going to read?" Mal asked Regina, while digging out juice boxes for the kids.

"Yeah," Regina responded, "well, there's two. The one that's stronger might be a little too much…"

"How so?" Zelena asked, turning towards her.

Regina shrugged. "It's more emotional."

Zelena nodded understanding, "Do whichever one you're more comfortable with."

"Yeah," Mal agreed, "Besides if you choke up, there's a lot of us here that would jump up on stage and continue for you."

"And when that person chokes up, someone else will take over." Zelena added laughing.

Regina laughed starting to feel the nerves in her stomach calm down, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys." That's when she saw the sparkle of a ring on Mal's finger and she gasped reaching over for her friend's hand. "Malerie Isabella Brown, what the hell is this?!" Regina exclaimed.

Zelena had turned towards them to see what the fuss was and gasped as well.

"Oh god," Mal mumbled, "It's not what you think."

"Mal! You said Jeff didn't propose..." Regina stated, still inspecting the ring; it was small. Nothing over the top, a tiny bezzeled diamond in an intricate band.

"No, he didn't" Mal replied.

Both the Mills sisters stopped looking at the ring and looked up at Mal confused. Mal rolled her eyes before continuing. "It's a promise ring, you idiots. You think I would agree to marriage right now."

"You accepted a promise ring?" Zelena asked raising a brow, "What the hell did California do to you?"

"Shut up." Mal commented shaking her head a little, "I like him okay, a lot. Happy? You got me acting all sappy."

Regina smiled and squeezed Mal's hand, "Relax, you're not getting soft. I know that's the worst thing that could happen," she teased. "But good for you." The three of them talked a little more until they reached the cafe.

Everyone had gotten out and headed inside to find people had already started arriving. Robin had made sure to reserve a few tables for Regina's friends and family up front and everyone settled in. Zelena had taken Henry over to sit down, while Regina made her way to the back to find Robin.

"Hey," she said, after seeing him near a table going through something on his phone.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Hi," he replied before giving her a once over and smiling a little more, "You look beautiful."

She smiled back, "Thank you," before leaning over and pecking his lips. "Same ordeal as before?" She asked, referring to the schedule for the reading.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, another 20 minutes I'll go up and do a little intro and then hand it over to you." he said, watching her for a moment and frowning slightly, "You okay?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah, I'm just debating which passage to read."

"Alright," he replied. Robin reached over to tuck a stray lock behind Regina's ear and lingered his hand against her cheek. She nuzzled against his hand slightly and reached up to lace her fingers with his. "As much as I've enjoyed this tour, I'm really looking forward to it ending."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because then the only reason I'll be seeing you is pure pleasure." He replied winking, "Not that working with you was difficult of course."

Regina laughed slightly, "Well Mr. Hood, you've been rather charming yourself. I'm almost sad that our time together is almost over."

"Oh, but, it's just beginning. I'll let August handle the business part." Robin replied.

"Remind me to tell him how you went above and beyond." Regina commented.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well for one, seeing the emotions come out and not running away," Regina started, "And two, I don't thinking kissing was a part of the job description…"

"If I remember correctly, it was you that initiated the kissing." Robin interjected, "Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added.

"I was going to say it was a welcome add on, but since it was my own doing maybe I'll leave that off."

"Probably for the better, wouldn't want August to think that was now part of the job description." He teased.

Regina giggled, feeling much more relaxed. "No, we wouldn't," she agreed.

They parted ways a few moments later so Robin could take care of any last minute details and Regina could mingle with old acquaintances she hadn't seen in awhile. She was much more relaxed at this reading than she had been at the others. She wasn't sure if it was because this was home, these people were mostly familiar, and she had her friends and family around her. Or if her new found relationship with Robin had anything to do with it. Probably a mix of both but she was starting to feel calm enough that she figured she'd read out the passage she was a little worried about.

Robin had gotten up on the stage and introduced Regina, much like he had the other two times, singing her praises but there was a different tone to his voice, softer almost. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was making her smile. She waited until he was done before joining him on the makeshift stage to an uproar from the audience that had gathered to hear her. She sat down on the chair and opened her book to the passage and started to read.

About half way through, you could tell the emotions were getting to her. Regina's voice was starting to break a little. Zelena and Mal exchanged a look and were ready to go up to the stage, but before they could they saw little Henry scramble off towards the stage with his grandmother, Evelyn, behind him. Cora and Henry Sr. were close by too, but stood off seeing that Henry had decided his mom needed something and he was going to be the one to help. Henry Sr. watched his grandson walk over to his mom and lift his arms up to be picked up. An awe from the crowd was heard as Regina smiled and picked Henry up sitting him on her lap.

Evelyn had walked over to them to take Henry if need be. She rubbed Regina's shoulder slightly asking if she wanted her to take over the reading. Regina thought about it for a moment before shaking her head slightly; she could do this. Henry was exactly what she needed, this was all for him, she shook off whatever was going through her and continued on.

Regina finished off with a steady voice and closed her book. She stood up and gave Evelyn a hug, while holding Henry, and thanking her for standing by. Henry Sr. and Cora had made their way onto the stage by now and both gave their daughter a hug. Regina turned back to the crowd after hugging her parents and smiled slightly looking around. Henry was still in her arms with one arm around her neck, playing with her hair slightly.

"Thank you all for coming out here. I haven't been home in a while, so it's been overwhelming with all the emotions, but they're right when they say there's no place like home. I wouldn't be here without the support and love I've gotten from everyone that's here with me tonight, and all of you that came out here to see me. I love New York. I never thought I'd leave, but…" she sighed before continuing, "Things don't always happen the way you plan. And sometimes, you just have to make due with the hand you're dealt. This little guy and myself have been doing okay, right, Henry?" She asked turning to her son and kissing his cheek. He smiled up at his mom and nodded, not really knowing what she was asking. "Thank you again for coming out here, and if you didn't get a chance to come to the signing this morning, we've scheduled another one for tomorrow morning."

She finished off and handed the mic to Robin, as he made his way over, and stepped off the stage to go sit with her family at the table. After Robin had thanked everyone and refreshments were served, a lot of old classmates and coworkers stopped by to say a word or two to Regina before leaving.

A young girl, probably newly in college or about to enter, with dark hair cut into a pixie cut and fair skin had listened to the reading and watched the crowd from the back she watched for a few more minutes before exiting the cafe. She caught Neal's eye and he frowned slightly, she looked familiar but he wasn't sure from where. He shook it off and went back to talking to Emma as the rest of them mingled and ate. Henry Sr. and Cora offered to take the children back to the House and drop off Evelyn if the 'kids', as they referred to their daughters and their friends, wanted to stick around the city.

Regina had gone over to invite Robin to walk around with them and the six of them headed out on the town to walk around, people watch and found themselves in a bar before the night was up to get celebratory cocktails and enjoy the fact that none of them needed to drive home for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Apologies this has taken forever to update. Real life has been crazy hectic and TV is back. Add in a healthy dose of writers block and yeah. But here's the next installment. Hope you all enjoy it!_**

* * *

Chapter 13

Regina woke up the next day with a smile on her face and a slight headache from the drinking last night. The six of them had gone out into the city. It had gotten chillier, so like any gentleman, Robin had given Regina his jacket to keep warm. Naturally, this had led Zelena and Mal to ruthlessly tease them whole night. Neal jumping in every now and then, claiming that since Regina didn't have an older brother he was stepping in to fulfill that role, until the girls turned the teasing towards him and Emma. They had all ended up at a bar and drank their fair share of liquor before calling it a night and heading back home to get some sleep.

Regina was going to need a large cup of coffee and aspirin before she was going to be able to sit through an hour of signing. She yawned and stretched being careful not to wake up Henry and slipped out of the bed to go shower and get ready for the day. She blow dryed her hair, applied light makeup and slipped into jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen.

"Morning," Regina said as she retrieved a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit down at the table next to her dad.

"Good morning, sweetie," Henry Sr. replied kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"You were out pretty late last night, weren't you?" Cora asked raising her brow.

"We were all out late, Mother." Regina replied.

"Did you have fun?" her mom asked, passing her the plate of croissants.

Regina reached for one and broke a piece off popping it into her mouth before replying, "Yeah, we did. Might have had a little too much alcohol." She said grimacing slightly, her head was still aching.

"Darling, are you going to your signing hungover? That's not professional at all," Cora commented, getting up to retrieve the bottle of aspirin.

"I didn't plan this, mother." she replied before mumbling, "didn't realize I couldn't hold as much liquor as I used to."

Henry rubbed his daughter's shoulder, "Happens to the best of us, sweetie. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, daddy," Regina smiled drinking her coffee.

Regina finished up her breakfast, and headed off to the signing. She had decided to walk there instead of getting a car, hoping the fresh air would help with the headache. Luckily, by the time she had arrived to the bookstore, the headache was not more than a dull throbbing. Not ideal, but she could live with it and do her job. She walked in and headed back towards where she saw Robin standing.

He smiled as she walked over. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning." She replied.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned after seeing her expression wasn't how she normally presented herself at these signings.

"I'm fine, a little headache. Nothing that will kill me."

"Are you sure? If you're not feeling well, you don't have to do this. We can do it later in the day if you'd like." Robin offered.

"No," Regina shook her head, "I'm okay. I'll do it now."

"Alright," he nodded, "If that's what you want."

The signing started off well, Regina took a couple breaks to nurse her headache, popping another aspirin halfway through. As they got towards the end of the line, a young girl walked in and got in line at the end. Robin noticed her. She was at the reading last night. The girl with the pixie cut that had dipped out a little early. He was about to tell her that they were wrapping up but Regina shook her head, she didn't mind one more person, especially a young girl.

Regina finished signing for a couple as the young girl walked up to her, holding her book.

"Hi," Regina said smiling at her, "Nice hair cut." She commented.

"Thank you." The girl replied, "I was at your reading last night, you seemed to get choked up a little."

Regina nodded slightly, "Yeah, that happens every now and then when I read some of the darker parts."

"So all of this…" The girl started motioning to the book, "This happened to you?"

"Yeah," Regina said tilting her head, "A few years back."

"I'm sorry," The girl said looking down at her book before passing it over to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said holding her book, "How old are you, sweetie? This isn't exactly school reading."

"I'm 18, in college." She responded, "Your book struck a chord with me."

Regina nodded slightly before picking up a pen and opening the book, "Who should I make this out to?"

"Mary Margaret." The young girl responded, watching the woman who was held at gun point by her father, whose fiance died that night leaving her with an infant son to raise alone. Mary Margaret didn't want to believe that her father could have done the things he was placed into jail for. She was very much for her mother trying to get her father out of jail, but something told her to read this book. What she read shocked her. Not only was it descriptive of what happened but the raw emotion was hard to miss. She had decided to come out to the reading when she heard there was a tour and after listening to Regina read and watching her, there was something telling her that this wasn't a woman who made this all up for fame as her mother had said. She was a real person; she was a mother and she was sitting there reliving everything that she went through every day. Mary Margaret almost decided against coming out to the signing but she took a plunge just to talk to her. She was normally a good judge of character and Regina Mills didn't seem like the type of woman to make up the stuff she had written. Hell, she wasn't sure even the most gifted authors could craft a work of fiction that eluded the emotions that Regina had. She wanted to believe that it was all made up, that her father wasn't the man that she read about, her mother didn't believe it and she would certainly throw a scene if she found out that she was here right now, but there was something that made her believe the woman in front of her instead.

Regina finished signing the book and closed it before handing it back to Mary Margaret, "Here you go." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret replied, "And good luck with everything, the rest of the tour I mean."

"Thank you, sweetie." Regina replied as the girl left. She bit her lip in thought, there was something about that girl that was familiar but she couldn't figure out what. She shook it off thinking she probably saw her at the reading and didn't realize it at the time.

She packed up whatever she had brought with her and went back to her parents house with Robin. They had decided to spend the rest of the day with her family and friends before driving to DC in the morning for the last stop.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the neighborhood and reconnecting with everyone, Regina was starting to think that maybe coming back to Brooklyn wasn't such a bad idea, until she caught Robin's eye and shook that thought away. No, she had more reason now than ever to stay in California.

She was lost in thought when she felt an arm wrap around her. She didn't need to look to know who it was, blonde hair was flowing in her peripheral. "How long are you staying, Mal?" Regina asked glancing at her friend before turning towards the rest of her family and friends.

"Lily and I are flying back tomorrow." Mal replied, "We'll be there when you get home."

Regina smiled, "Home." she echoed.

"Yes, home. I told you there's no need to move out."

"And I told you, I'm ready. Besides, it's not like I'm going far and I'll be over more than you'd want, don't worry I'll cock block all your attempts at getting laid." Regina teased.

"You do that and I might let the inner dragon out." Mal replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Right, right, right. Don't mess with Malerie and her orgasms." Regina giggled as Mal rolled her eyes.

"Keep it up and I'll return the favor."

Regina laughed harder, "In case you have forgotten, it's been years. I'm not that addicted as you are."

"It's only been years because you refused to let me set you up." Mal countered, "Besides, you're not as quiet as you think you are and I know that vibrator of yours has seen its fair share of your nether regions."

Regina gaped at her.

"Don't look so surprised." Mal shrugged. "Anyway, I promised your dad I'd make sure lover boy over there keeps his intentions straight." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh god," Regina groaned.

"Relax, I'd only do something if I thought you were going to get hurt." Mal replied sincerely.

Regina smiled at her, "Ditto."

Mal cleared her throat, "Enough mushy stuff." she said causing Regina to laugh, "If you end up doing it before you come home, I want details."

"You're absolutely mental." Regina replied before she reached up for Mal's hand and leaned on her tiptoes to peck her cheek, removing her arm from her shoulders, "I love you, but I don't kiss and tell." she said as she started to walk off towards Henry and her parents.

"I didn't say anything about kissing, I said I want sex details!" She said a little louder than she should have causing most of the people in the yard including Robin to look over their way.

Regina turned red and walked faster to Henry, not before glaring at Mal telling her with a look that she would get her back for this.

Robin had seen her and decided that was a good time to walk over towards her the kids as well. He stopped a few feet away to watch her for a moment with the children. Regina had sat down on the ground between Lily and Henry and started playing. She was a natural when it came to parenting, always willing to rough house, having had a son after all. Robin walked over and sat down next to Regina.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied glancing at him. "How are you doing? I'm hoping my sister hasn't been too brutal."

"No, no, she's been fine." he answered with a chuckle, "You've got quite the support system here, Regina. A lot of people love you."

Regina nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know."

"I'm guessing I need to be on best behavior, wouldn't want any of them to have a reason to hate me," he teased.

This caused Regina to laugh a little, "Yeah you do. I'm not sure which one of them would get the hardest punch in," she teased back. "I'm guessing you also heard Mal's little comment at the end?"

"She was a bit loud," he confessed.

"I'm going to kill her." Regina muttered, "I wasn't talking about… you know. I mean I don't even think I'm going to be ready anytime soon, so it's not like…"

Robin cut her off as she started to ramble, "My lady, you don't have anything to explain. There's absolutely no rush. Everything happens when it's supposed to and if it doesn't, it doesn't. There's no expectations here."

Regina let out a sigh of relief, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I want to get to know you. This isn't a casual fling."

Regina smiled and leaned over to peck his lips. "Good."

Henry and Lily had stopped playing a few minutes before watching the two adults sitting with them, they both gasped when Regina had kissed Robin.

"Auntie Gina, why you kiss him?" Lily asked as Henry was watching his mother.

Regina turned around quickly to look at the two kids staring at her, "Lily sweetie, uhm…" she started not sure what to say. This wasn't how she wanted to tell her son, but he was only three, he wasn't going to remember much of this anyway. "You know how your mommy and Jeff kiss?" she asked watching the six year old nod, she continued, "It's like that, I like Robin."

"Mommy and Jeff love each other. Mommy says you can only kiss people you love. You love him?"

"Uhm…" Regina said as her eyes widened, lord, maybe using Mal as an example wasn't so smart, "This was a different type of kiss." She ended up saying, glancing at Robin.

"Why?" Lily prompted.

"Well, because Robin and I just started dating, love doesn't come until later." She replied, somewhat satisfied with her answer.

"Why?" Lily asked again.

Regina groaned. Lily was smart; too smart for her own good sometimes. She wasn't going to get out of this one easily, "I don't know him that well, honey. You need to know someone really well before you can love them. Like how I love you, because I've known you since before you were born." Luckily for Regina this seemed to satisfy the little girl and she smiled and turned back to the sandbox she was playing in.

Henry had moved to crawl onto Regina's lap. She wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his head, "Do you have any questions, kiddo?"

Henry looked up at her and shook his head before sticking his thumb into his mouth. She knew he wouldn't understand this just yet, but maybe one day.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch and before Regina knew it the morning sun was peeping in. It was time to leave. Leave the place she had called home for 23 years and move onto her final stop before going back to the home she'd had for the last three years. After breakfast, she said her goodbyes to her family and friends and they started to pack up the tour bus.

Regina braced herself for another temper tantrum, knowing getting Henry to leave all his favorite people was going to be next to impossible. As expected, when she mentioned leaving, Henry ran off to his grandfather's arms and wouldn't budge. But before Regina had a chance to say anything, Zelena had gone over and picked up her nephew.

"Henry, baby, I'll go with you." She said holding him.

He looked up at her quizzically, "You will?"

Zelena nodded at her nephew and kissed his cheek, "I will."

"Me too," Mal commented stepping up and rubbing Henry's back, "Lily and I have decided to come along and go back home with you and your mom." She said looking over at Regina, "If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course I don't mind," Regina said, "But are you guys sure? I know you both have work."

"Already handled," Zelena said.

"I was there the last time we parted remember, so Mal and I talked last night after you went to bed and decided it would be better if we came along."

"I was able to push out my flight so it was the same one you were taking back, so we could all go back together." Mal added, "And we can get more details on Neal's latest love interest."

"Oh god," Regina said, "Please do not scare off my nanny. I am going to need her to babysit every now and then."

"What?" Mal exclaimed. "What about me?"

"Sweetheart, you're out at nights too. And Emma seems to mesh well with Lily as well."

"Good point," Mal conceded, "Well anyway, we better get the bus packed. Come on, Henry, lets go get Lily."

This wasn't what Regina was expecting, but she was grateful for it. They all packed up in the bus and headed down to DC for Regina's final stop on her book tour.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: I know it's been forever! So sorry! Real life has been overwhelming the past few months and add in a bad case of writers block... well yeah. Anyway here's the next installment. As always thanks to my beta Temera.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

As they neared DC, Zelena and Mal had cornered Regina in the back where they could talk without too many ears to overhear them. Robin was towards the front letting the driver know which hotel they were staying in, Emma was preoccupied with both children wanting to play.

"When's the last signing?" Zelena asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Regina replied watching both of them, knowing they were up to something but not sure what.

"Do you have anything work related until then? Any readings?" Mal added in.

Regina shook her head, "New York was the last reading, why?"

"Perfect," Zelena exclaimed. "I'll watch Henry tonight, Emma can join obviously."

"And I'll have Lily out of the way, as well." Mal piped. "Leaving you with plenty of free time to go on an actual date in the nation's capital."

"Oh no… you guys. I don't…" Regina stuttered.

"You don't what?" Zelena questioned, "Baby sister, you already said you made it official, spend the night alone. Washington DC is beautiful at night and the perfect place for a first date when you're on the road like this."

Regina bit her lip, it did sound tempting, "I don't want to ask him." she muttered.

"Gina, it's the 21st century. I wouldn't have Jeff if I didn't ball up and ask when I did. If you don't want to, I'll gladly drop not so subtle hints to lover boy over there." Mal replied raising her eyebrow.

"No," Regina said instantly. "Don't do that. I'll go ask," she added, rolling her eyes. Mal was her best friend, but half the time she was tag teaming with Zelena. The two of them on the same team was deadly. She had to do this on her own accord.

She walked over to where Robin was sitting and sat down next to him. "Hi." Regina said, smiling over at him.

He returned her smile, "Hi, beautiful." he replied leaning over to peck her lips.

"Do you have any work you need to do tonight?" Regina asked, biting her lip slightly, not sure why she was so nervous all of a sudden. It's not like she was asking a guy she wasn't sure returned her feelings, but she hadn't been on a date in so long she wasn't sure if she remembered how to do this.

Robin shook his head slightly, "Just need to finalize details for the signing. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Regina started, "Emma or my sister offered to keep Henry occupied for a little while so I thought maybe, I mean DC is beautiful, so maybe we could go out tonight? Just the two of us." She asked him, looking at anything but him; when did she get like this? She couldn't remember ever being so insecure about asking a guy on a date. She did only ever have one boyfriend and it wasn't exactly the same.

Robin reached over for her hand, "Regina Mills, are you asking me out on a date?" he asked teasingly, trying to get her to loosen up a little.

"Oh gosh, nevermind, I shouldn't have said anything." She muttered, attempting to get up and go back to where she was sitting, but he was still holding her hand and looking at her with those blue eyes that made her melt in her seat.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "I'm only teasing, I'd love to spend the night with you."

Regina's eyes widened slightly, "I didn't… I didn't mean…"

Robin raised his hand dismissively, "Nor did I, my lady. Dinner. Be ready by 5:30? I'll see if we can get a table on the Odyssey."

Regina nodded slightly, "That's perfect." They continued to talk until they arrived at the hotel and everyone went in for a much needed rest.

Regina and Mal had put the kids down for a nap. Mal thinking the adults would also nap, but Regina was a bucket of nerves.

"I don't have anything to wear. I didn't pack date clothes, because I was going on a work tour with August. How was I going to know this would happen?" Regina exasperated pacing the living area being mindful not to wake up the children.

"Will you calm down, I'm sure you've got something in your suitcase that can work." Zelena said, rolling her eyes. She may have been the actress in the family, but Regina won, hands down, when it came to be overly dramatic sometimes.

"And if you don't there are shops right down the street, let's go shopping." Mal added.

"Someone has to stay with the kids." Regina replied, thinking shopping might not be a bad idea.

"Call your nanny, that is what you're paying her for, isn't it?" Mal replied, already getting ready to head out, nap time could wait. Zelena was already ready to go.

"Right," Regina mumbled digging out her phone and calling Emma to come over and keep an eye on the children. She had to start getting used to that, if she was going to keep Emma around as a babysitter after they got back home.

The three of them ended up shopping for over an hour, Regina trying on dress after dress, not satisfied with any of them. Regina had started to think maybe she would need to wear something she brought that was a little more dressy, but they decided one more store before calling it quits. The kids were most likely awake and both their mothers were out shopping. The girls walked into Bloomingdales and headed straight for the dress section. They all did a glance around until their eyes landed on one dress. It was a halter dress with a deep neckline that cinched around the waist and flowed into an A-line flowy skirt that would land at the knee. The dress was black and absolutely exquisite.

"Oh my god, you have to try that on!" Zelena squealed.

"Gina, your boobs would look amazing in this." Mal added, looking through the sizes and pulling out Regina's size handing it to her. "Fitting room is behind you."

Regina rolled her eyes, these two were insane, but she had to admit the dress was beautiful. She went into the fitting room and slipped into the dress, luckily the dress was padded enough that she could forgo a bra and not have to worry about finding one that wouldn't peek out from the dress. She realized after slipping it on that it was nearly backless. She didn't mind, she had done her fair share of exercises and picking up Henry to have a toned back. She looked at herself one more time before stepping out of the fitting room to show Mal and Zelena.

Zelena got up and started walking around adjusting the dress a bit, as she usually did, "It looks amazing. You have to get this one."

Mal, on the other hand wasn't walking around Regina, but she did feel the need to make an adjustment as well. Unlike Zelena though, Mal decided to adjust Regina boobs to make them pop more.

"Oh god, Mal!" Regina gasped slapping her hand away, "Stop it." She glared at her friend.

"What?" Mal replied confused, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

"We're. In. Public." Regina muttered through gritted teeth.

Zelena was laughing behind her. "Little sis, lighten up." she said before adding, "Mom's right you know, you are a prude."

"I'm not a prude, I just don't think she needs to be groping me in public." Regina answered, narrowing her eyes.

"I was not groping, I was adjusting." Mal rolled her eyes. "Are you planning on taking that off tonight?"

"Huh? I'm not going to sleep in it." Regina replied furrowing her brow until she realized what Mal was asking, "NO. We're having dinner. That's it."

"Relax, sweetheart. I wasn't going to make jokes, although if you got some maybe you'd lighten up." Mal started, Regina rolled her eyes, Mal was always blunt, but it was something she loved about her. "I was going to suggest boob tape, if you're planning on going braless. It'll help give you a little more cleavage, not that…" she made a hand motion towards Regina's neckline, "this isn't good enough, but if you wanted a little more."

Regina laughed shaking her head a little, "I love you, Mal, I do. But I think I'm okay without the boob tape." She turned towards the mirror giving herself a once over, "But I am definitely getting this dress."

Regina had enough time after buying the dress to play with Henry before having to get ready for her date. She was still in the bathroom getting ready when Robin arrived. Zelena let him in.

"Well, don't you look dapper." Zelena said as she held the door open for him. "You're making the rest of us look bad." She teased. Zelena and Mal had slipped into pajamas when they got back to the room, opting for a night in with the kids, Disney movies and pizza sounded heavenly at the moment.

"Nonsense, you pull off those pajamas very well." he teased right back.

"You're going to fit in just fine with this family." Zelena replied laughing, "Have a seat, Regina should be out soon."

Mal was sitting on the floor with the kids, a bowl of popcorn on her lap, while the movie was playing. She turned her head when she heard footsteps. "Hi." She said, "Where are you taking her? You both are awfully dressed up." She asked, placing the bowl of popcorn on the floor between both children that were too engrossed in the movie to care about what else was going on around them.

"Dinner on the Odyssey. We aren't too far from the dock." He replied, adding in, "She doesn't get seasick easily, right?"

Zelena shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"That sounds very fancy for a first date," Mal commented, narrowing her eyes, "Listen, she hasn't been on a date since Henry's dad passed. I've tried to get her to get back out there, but no bueno. Go easy on her." she said sincerely, "And if you tell her I said that I'll deny every word of it. Much easier for her to believe me telling you to do her."

"Malerie!" Zelena chastised, "Children…"

"They don't know what I'm talking about and they're too into that thing you put on for them." Mal rolled her eyes.

Robin chuckled, "You don't have to worry. I know you care for her, and I'm sure she would believe that you would have said what you first said." Robin stated, "From what she's told me and what I've seen, she's very lucky to have you in her life, Malerie. I'm almost jealous I don't have a friend like you in mine."

Mal cleared her throat, tucking a stray strand behind her ear, "If things go well, maybe you will."

Zelena wrapped her arm around Mal, "California has definitely softened you up, sweetie."

"Shut up, Z." Mal rolled her eyes.

"There's the Malerie I remember." Zelena teased, "Stop fuming. I know the dragon in you isn't dead, but Lily did soften you up a bit. It's a good thing."

"Right, whatever." Mal replied.

Regina had finished up by then and was walking over. "Hi," She said, with a smile to Robin, "You look nice."

"As do you," Robin replied leaning over to peck her cheek. "Stunning. In every way." he added softly causing Regina to blush.

"Let me just say goodbye to Henry and we can leave."

The two of them walked over to where they were going to board the boat for dinner. The night air was cool, Robin wrapped an arm around Regina as the walked. They didn't talk much just enjoying each other's company.

Regina hadn't been on a date in years, she wasn't sure she remembered how to do this but something about being here with Robin felt familiar. She wasn't nervous, there was a calm to the air. The fact that they had already made out, may have played into the equation.

They boarded the boat and were taken to their table by a window. The boat was dimly lit in a warm yellow, allowing the room to have a romantic ambience to it. Robin and Regina were led to their table, by a window overlooking the city.

Regina looked around in awe before focusing her gaze on Robin. She smiled warmly at him. "This is beautiful," she commented, her voice a little over a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin responded in kind, reaching over to hold her hand in his, "You look absolutely lovely tonight, milady." he said bringing her hand up to his lips, leaving a feather light kiss on the back of her hand.

Causing her to blush, she was grateful the boat was dim and he couldn't see her turning red. Before she had a chance to reply, their waiter had walked over to offer a drink menu. Seeing as they didn't need to drive back, they opted for a bottle of Merlot for the evening. Dinner carried on for most of the cruise, and before they knew it the boat was docking back at the harbor.

Robin and Regina exited the boat and strolled along the streets, taking in the beautiful sights of Washington DC at night. The monuments gave the city a very unique vibe, something you couldn't get in other cities around the country. The two of them continued to walk, mostly in silence, enjoying each other's company. Robin had his arm draped around Regina's shoulder keeping her close. She didn't mind having slipped her own arm around his waist and resting her hand slightly inside his back pocket. As they got closer to the hotel, the realization started to set in for Regina, the date was almost over. She didn't want it to end just yet. This had been nice, really nice. She needed this. It had been so many years since she'd gone on a proper date.

She was lost in thought and hadn't heard Robin until he stopped right outside the hotel and moved in front of her. "Regina?"

"Huh?" She replied.

"I was asking if you needed to get back to Henry, or if you may want to grab a coffee or something in the cafe or…" he hesitated slightly not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Or what?" She pushed, having a feeling she knew what he was about to say.

"Upstairs, in my room." He clarified, "We can get room service." he added watching her face, "Absolutely nothing else has to happen, milady."

She smiled softly, "Coffee sounds nice and I'm dying to get out of these heels, so if you don't mind going up, that would be great." She said, clearly letting him know he didn't have anything to worry about.

Regina was sitting on the couch, her heels long forgotten and feet pulled up under her. Robin had decided on using the coffee machine in the room to brew up a pot for them, he had just set it up and was walking back over to the couch to sit next to her. He sat down and turned towards her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked as he pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

She nuzzled against his palm and nodded, "It's the most fun I've had in awhile."

"I'm glad to hear that." Robin replied, while stroking her cheek with his thumb. Regina leaned over to peck his lips lightly. The kiss getting deeper by the second.

The distance between them wasn't much, but it was enough to stop them so they could move closer until they were flush against one another. They continued to make out next to each other on the couch for a few minutes breaking for air every so often. Regina needed more contact. Taking a shot, she decided to swing a leg over and that's how they ended up with Regina straddling Robin's lap. Tongues fighting for control, hands rooming any part they could reach, coffee long forgotten.

Robin had one hand tangled in Regina's hair, the other running along her bare back until his fingers found the snap at the back of her halter, he broke away from the kiss long enough to ask, "May I?" and returning to the kiss as she nodded her permission. Robin pulled down the zipper enough so he could pull her dress down to her waist, leaving her naked from the waist up. Regina quickly worked the buttons on Robin's shirt and pushed the shirt off his shoulders before pulling on his undershirt.

They pulled apart from the kiss and the realization that she hadn't worn a bra tonight suddenly hit Regina. She was already a little flushed from the kissing but the blush suddenly spread across her cheeks and down her neck.

"I … uh," Regina stuttered.

"You're beautiful," Robin stated looking into her eyes. "You can cover up if you want to. I won't look." He said sincerely, caressing her cheek.

Regina's face softened slightly, "No, it's okay." she said, and leaned back in to continue kissing.

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm horrible right? Leaving off like that? Don't hate me!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**In the spirit of Thanksgiving, here's another installment because the last one ended on a rather mean cliff hanger. As always thank you to my beta for the quick turn around on edits. Enjoy! And all of you in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Rating changed.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Robin had his arms around her caressing her back, moving them until his hands were resting around her rib cage right under the swell of her breasts. He ran his thumbs along the curve of her breasts, while simultaneously moving his kisses from her lips to her jaw and onward to her neck.

Regina tilted her head giving him more access to her neck. She had one hand tangled in his hair while the other held onto his biceps. She gasped softly as he hit a certain spot that caused a chill to run through her spine. She arched slightly into him causing her breasts to push up against his chest causing Robin to groan.

Robin was already hard, his shaft pushing up against Regina causing her to grind her hips against him. Her mind was getting foggy with arousal. She knew she should stop this before they were in too deep but it felt too good to stop. Before she could think any further, Robin had moved one arm to the small of her back and with the other leaned Regina back enough so he had more room. Without any warning he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Regina screamed out, shutting her eyes shut, moaning. It had been so long since she had been with someone she almost forgot how good it felt; sure she'd taken matters into her own hands a time or two, but this was different. Foreplay with someone wasn't the same.

Robin let go of her nipple with a pop and moved over to the other giving it just as much attention before pulling her back up and capturing her lips once more. They were both already nearly out of breathe and nothing had really happened just yet. Regina slipped her tongue into Robin's mouth, moaning slightly when he squeezed her ass through her dress.

Robin broke the kiss after a minute, pulling back slightly to look into Regina's eyes. "Do you want to move over to the bed?"

Regina was about to respond when her phone started to ring. She shut her eyes and groaned, perfect timing. She looked at him apologetically for ruining the mood before reaching over to grab it. She would have let it go to voicemail, but she knew the ringtone. It was Zelena, and she wouldn't have called unless she needed to. Or to bug her, if it was the latter she was going to kill her.

"What is it, Z?" Regina said into the phone as she answered.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Zelena said sounding out of breathe, Regina could hear crying coming through the phone, "I wouldn't have called, but Henry won't stop crying. It's been an hour; he's going to dehydrate." She was hysterical. Zelena loved her nephew, but kids were not her thing, and she really wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"Zelena," Regina said frowning. She hated when Henry started to cry, "Put him on the phone."

Zelena moved the phone to Henry's ear telling him it was mommy on the other line, it wasn't helping the crying so Regina just figured she should start talking, "Henry? Henry baby, it's mommy. Why are you crying?"

"Mo..mo..mommy!" Henry cried into the phone. "I want mommy!"

"Sweetheart, don't cry, mommy's right here." Regina said, moving off Robin's lap to sit next to him. He got up to go fetch the coffee they had forgotten and to give her some privacy to talk to her son.

"Mommy come home. Now." Henry whined.

"I will be back soon, my angel, why don't you let Auntie Z read you a story and get you ready for bed."

"NO!" Henry screamed, causing Zelena to jump slightly. "I want mommy!" he started to wail again and tossed the phone away. Zelena sighed and held her nephew trying to soothe him.

Mal was in the room frazzled too, she hadn't seen him like this ever. She picked up the phone that Henry had thrown, hearing Regina talking on the other end.

"Gina," she said.

"Mal? Where's Henry?" Regina asked confused.

"He threw the phone," She answered. "Sweetie, you know I'm the last person that would want to cut your date short, but I've never seen him like this. You may need to come back. I'm so sorry."

Regina sighed, "Okay, yeah, I know. It's fine. I'll be there soon, I'm in the hotel."

"Oh… shit," Mal replied. "Sorry, I can try to hold him off if you want to…"

"No, Malerie, it's okay. I'll be there." Regina said, cutting her off. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Regina hung up the phone and rubbed her face slightly. She stood up and started to fix her dress and hair to not look too out of it. Robin walked back over with a cup of coffee in a to-go cup.

"Robin…" Regina started before Robin held out the coffee and smiled.

"Henry comes first, milady." He leaned over and pecked her lips, "Until next time."

"You're not upset?" She asked, looking skeptical.

"With you? Never." he responded.

Regina smiled and picked up her purse, reaching for his hand. "Walk me back?"

"It would be my honor," Robin replied, lacing his fingers with hers and walking out of his room together. They walked over to Regina's suite together.

"I had a great time tonight," Regina said, "Thank you for… everything."

"Always," Robin replied as they got to her door. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Regina."

Regina unlocked the door and walked in to find Henry crying and footsteps shuffling, most likely trying to find anything to soothe him. She instantly went into mom mode and placed her shoes and bag by the door, walking into the living area and spotting her son.

"Henry," Regina said, walking over to him and scooping him into her arms.

Henry wrapped his arms around his mom's neck and held on tightly, "Mommy."

"Shh, baby, I'm here." She said as she sat down in one of the chairs, rubbing his back. She kissed his temple as he started to calm down slightly.

Regina looked over to see Mal, Zelena, and Emma watching her in awe at how she effortlessly calmed down the little boy that they had spent the last hour trying to soothe. Henry had tired himself out over the last hour and was asleep in his mom's arms within minutes. Regina went into the bedroom to tuck him in and came out, a couple minutes later, when she knew he wasn't going to wake up.

"I think I'll go get some sleep, unless you need me for anything?" Emma asked as Regina walked out.

Regina shook her head, "Go ahead, thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"Of course," Emma replied before walking out of the suite.

Regina turned to Zelena and Mal, who both looked like they'd been going on no sleep for days. "What happened?" she asked.

Mal shook her head, "I read them both a story, Lily went out like a light, as per usual, I went to tuck him in and he said no mommy," She started. "I said mommy would be back later and that's when the waterworks started."

"Gina, you've never been out of the house when he went to bed at night?" Zelena asked, she had sat down on the couch leaned her head back and was rubbing her temples.

Regina moved over to grab the aspirin out of her bag and a water bottle before walking over to sit next to her sister. "No, I haven't. Here take this."

"Sweetie, this isn't going to be easy, for either of you, but you'll have to teach him to stay without you." Mal said, as she sat down next to Zelena and took one of the aspirin's from Regina.

"I know," Regina replied. "I didn't know he would do this."

"He's asleep now," Mal started, "if you want to get back to your date." She added, Mal had noticed the slightly disheveled look that Regina had tried to fix before coming back.

Zelena finally opened her eyes at this comment and looked over at her baby sister, "Well, now I really feel awful." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm fine," Regina replied, leaning back against the couch. "Besides, it's probably better that the call came when it did."

"What do you mean?" Zelena asked, furrowing her brows.

Regina shrugged, she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't think she was ready for that, but her body certainly was. Zelena's call had certainly brought her to her senses for a minute.

"Did something happen?" Zelena pushed, she could tell something was bothering her little sister, but she couldn't tell what.

"No," Regina said. "Not really."

"Something happened," Mal stated. "Regina, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be close to someone."

"That's not it," Regina started. "My son was crying for an hour while his mother was off getting naked with a man she only met a couple weeks back. That's not the kind of mom I want to be."

"Hey," Zelena said, turning fully towards her sister, "You're an incredible mother. Hell, you've got mom beat." She said, trying to get her to smile a little, "Henry will grow up a much better man, if he has a mother that's happy, not one that's depriving herself because she thinks that's better."

"She's right," Mal added. "When Jeff and I first started dating, I went through the same thing you are. But Lily adjusted, kids adjust. It'll take time but you need to put yourself first every now and then."

"I should have been here."

"No, you shouldn't have, baby sister," Zelena scolded. "In fact, go march your little ass back down the hall and finish what you started."

Regina's eyes widen, "Hell, no."

"Why not?" Mal asked.

"Because as much as I don't want to be the mom that runs out all the time, I really don't want to show up on a guy's doorstep looking for sex."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Zelena countered.

"It's not what I do," Regina replied, putting her foot.

"Fine, don't." Zelena conceded, she wasn't going to go they all knew that, "At the very least, go finish yourself off, or take a cold shower. You're going to be very uncomfortable."

Regina laughed, "Don't worry sis, the mood ended when I heard my kid crying."

"So it is my fault…" Zelena mumbled. "What were you two doing anyway?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Oh no.. no way. I don't kiss and tell."

"Lies," Mal said. "Of course you do, now spill."

Regina looked between the two of them before inwardly groaning. She was going to have to give them something. "I really hate you both."

"We love you too." They said in unison. Regina bust out laughing and then started to talk about her date, leaving out most of the dirty details, of course.

* * *

 ** _Yes, I know, I kind of cockblocked them. Maleficent is my spirit animal and she's known as the Mistress of all evil... lol. They will go all the way soon enough._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's the next installment. Enjoy! Let me know what you all think, it came to me earlier today and my beta turned it around super quick!**_

* * *

Chapter 16

The next morning, Regina had gotten up early, earlier than she needed to. She slipped out of bed and crept into the bathroom to take a quick shower without waking anyone else up. She showered and slipped into one of the robes that came in the room and made her way out to the coffee machine in the room.

As she was making coffee, she felt a hand on her lower causing her to jump a little until she saw whose hand it was.

"You're up early," Mal said, as she moved next to Regina.

"I can say the same for you," Regina countered, pulling out another cup to pour coffee into for Mal.

"You know I can't sleep well anywhere but home," Mal replied, accepting the cup of coffee from Regina and moving over to the table.

Regina followed her sitting down at an open seat, "You really should change that."

Mal shrugged, "Eh, I don't travel that often." She sipped her coffee studying her friend, "Why are you awake? The signing isn't for a few hours."

Regina sipped her coffee, "Couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Mal pushed.

"I don't know." Regina shrugged slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Try that again," Mal said, adding, "A little more believable this time."

"Malerie," Regina started, "I'm fine."

"How far did it really go last night?" Mal asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Really?!"

Mal shook her head slightly, "Not like that, I mean…" she frowned a little, "technically like that but that's not why I'm asking."

"What?" Regina furrowed her brows.

"Sweetie, you've only ever been with one man. A great man. You don't know Robin that well and I know that the first person after Daniel is not going to be easy." Mal started reaching over for Regina's hand, "I know this date went a lot further than you had planned, I just want to know if you're okay. Because if he did something he shouldn't have I will go over there and strangle him."

Regina smiled a little, "Easy tiger. It did go further than I had planned, but it was consensual." She paused thinking back to it.

"You're doubting it now, aren't you?"

Regina brought her finger up to her mouth biting her nail a little, "I don't know."

"How far did it go, Regina?"

"Second base." she responded glancing up at her friend.

"How much did you take off?" Mal questioned.

Regina narrowed her eyes a little, "waist up, Mal. More so than I probably should have."

Mal nodded slightly, she dipped her head a little to catch Regina's eye again, "It's probably a good thing you didn't go with the boob tape," she whispered trying to lighten the air around them a little.

That did the trick, Regina burst out laughing. She shook her head looking at her friend, "Yeah I guess it is a good thing."

"Do you regret it?" she asked sobering up a little.

Regina thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, "No. I don't." She furrowed her brows a little, "I feel like I should, but I don't."

"That's good. That's really good." Mal replied. "He's respectful?"

"Very." Regina replied, nodding her head. "He didn't take his eyes off mine until I gave a verbal okay for him to look."

Mal nodded, "Glad I don't have to strangle anyone anytime soon, Jeff wouldn't be so happy with having to fly out to DC to bail me out of prison."

"No, he wouldn't," Regina laughed.

"Enjoy it. Okay?" Mal said, standing up and touching Regina's cheek, "The hormones feel good, enjoy them. Daniel wants you happy. Henry needs you to be happy. If this doesn't end well, there are other fish in the sea. There's no reason you need to be celibate for the rest of your life."

Regina reached up and held Mal's hand that was on her cheek. "You're a big softie." She teased her friend. "Thank you." She added sincerely.

"I'm going to let that first comment slide because it's too early. I'm going to go sleep some more," she said moving towards the room, "Don't over think this, Gina, just let it be."

"WIll do, mom." she rolled her eyes and went back to nursing the coffee in front of her and reflecting on everything that had happened in the last two weeks. Was she really ready for this? Her brain was telling her two weeks of knowing someone wasn't nearly enough time but her hormones were on edge. Her body wanted this, maybe what Mal was saying was right. There's no reason she shouldn't have a little fun. _I wonder if he's awake,_ she thought, glancing at the time on the microwave behind her. 7:04AM, it wasn't too early. Maybe she could stop by his room for a minute. Henry wouldn't be up for another hour at least.

Regina bit her lip debating if she should or shouldn't go. She was still in a robe maybe she should put on some clothes, _Not like that would matter considering the reason for the visit,_ she considered and then decided to rip the bandaid. She slipped back into her room and quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts she had packed and slipped on her flip flops. Her hair was still a mess and there wasn't much she could do about it right now so she threw it up in a messy bun and grabbed a long cardigan before slipping back out the room into the kitchen area. She figured she'd forego makeup for the time being too, to save on time and quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper for Zelena and Malerie in case either of them woke up before she returned.

Regina walked over to Robin's door and paused. _What if he's asleep? What if he doesn't want to? I should just go back_. She debated with herself before thinking fuck it, c'est la vie, and knocked on his door. There was a little rustle on the other side before the door opened to Robin, shirtless and in shorts. Regina's mouth dropped slightly as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Regina?" Robin said, surprised to see her at this hour, "What's the matter? Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, walking into his room as he made way, "Sorry, I know it's super early. I didn't wake you did I?" she quickly rambled.

Robin shook his head, "No, I was up. What's going on?"

"I just…" Regina started looking around and frowned, "Were you about to go out?"

"I was going to go down to the gym and run on the treadmill." He answered.

"Oh…" Regina sighed, "I should go."

Robin reached out and stopped her, looking into her eyes, "You came here for a reason, milady, and you have yet to tell me what that reason was."

Regina looked down at her toes blushing slightly before looking up at him, "Henry's asleep for another hour at least, everyone else was asleep and I figured maybe...uhm."

Robin chuckled finally understanding what she came for, "That we could pick up where we left off?" he asked. He smiled as she blushed deeper. He slipped a finger under her chin so she would look up at him, "Are you sure?"

Regina's eyebrows rose, "What about the gym?"

"I think I'll still get exercise if I stay here with you," he replied winking.

Regina bit her lip, "Well then," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What are you waiting for?"

Robin smirked before closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her deeply. He reached for her pony tail and tugged slightly letting her curls fall around her face. The two of them stumbled towards the bed, without breaking the kiss. Robin reached for Regina's cardigan slipping it off her shoulders and leaving it on the floor on the way over to the bed. Regina toed off her shoes, while she walked backwards. The back of her knees hit the side of the bed, stopping their movements.

Robin broke the kiss and caressed her arms, while looking into her eyes. His hands moved until they found the edge of her t-shirt and he slightly tugged it up. She raised her arms so he could take it off. She hadn't bothered with a bra thinking what was the point. She cupped his cheeks bringing him back down for another kiss, suddenly well aware of the heat building between her thighs. They continued to kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, Robin slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down. Leaving her standing there completely naked.

Regina wasted no time, undoing the drawstring and pushing down Robin's shorts and boxers in one move.

"Impatient?" he asked amused.

"You were over clothed." She smirked. She crawled up to the center of the bed and motioned with her finger for him to join her. She wasn't sure where she got this sudden wave of confidence from or if she was going to live to regret this, but at the moment she didn't care. She was giving in to the hormones telling her to just rip the bandaid.

Robin moved above Regina, kissing her before moving his kisses to her jaw and down to her neck. Regina closed her eyes tangling her fingers in Robin's hair moaning softly as he hit the spot that drove her nuts. He continued his kisses down to her chest, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. Regina arched off the bed overwhelmed by the feelings soaring through her body. She felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs and needed something to ease the tension.

She was squirming beneath him trying to get some friction on her clit, sensing her discomfort, Robin slipped a hand between down until he was right above where she needed him the most. He moved back up until he could capture her lips again before slipping a finger between her folds. Robin groaned slightly at the feel of her juices coating his fingers, she was soaked. He ran his fingers between her folds for a moment before moving them up to her clit and rubbing softly. She gasped at the sudden sensation of his fingers on her.

"God," she said bucking her hips towards his fingers. He rubbed a little harder, sucking on her neck. He slipped two fingers inside her and pumped gently watching her moan. He used his thumb to simultaneously rub her clit and could feel her walls start to tighten around his fingers. Regina gasped getting close, "Harder," she said. He rubbed harder, quickening his pace. After a few more pumps, Regina screamed out Robin's name as her orgasm hit her hard. Robin continued to pump his fingers until she had rode out her high and slumped down next to her.

She was breathing heavy and looked over at him. He was about to bring his fingers to his lips to clean them up when she grabbed his hand and slipped his fingers into her own mouth, tasting herself. Robin's eyes widened, he was so turned on by the sight. "God, Regina," he said, watching her taunt him.

He moved back on top of her and looked down at her. She smirked, knowing what she had done turned him on even more. He moved a little so the tip of his penis could rub against her still sensitive clit, causing her to jerk slightly at the sensation. She gasped and ran her fingers over his arms.

He leaned down and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she parted allowing entrance he moved down a little and all of a sudden Regina stopped him, pushing him up a little.

"Wait," She said gasping softly, still breathless from earlier.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

She shook her head, "condom?"

"Oh right," he said getting off her and going over to where his wallet was. She took this time to admire his derriere as he walked away from her. He flipped through his wallet, pulling out the condom he had kept inside, and moved back over to her ripping the packaging and slipping it on. He got back into the position he was in and caressed her cheek, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," She said cupping his cheek and bringing him down for a kiss while wrapping her legs around him and bucking up until he slipped inside. Robin groaned against Regina's lips feeling how tight she was around his cock. He started to slowly pump and gradually gain speed. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. He reached down and squeezed one of her breasts rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She was holding onto his biceps and slipped one hand between them when she felt herself getting close.

She reached down to rub her clit bringing herself closer. Robin wasn't too far behind but he wanted to hold out until she had reached her climax. It didn't take long for Regina to cum again, and with a couple more thrusts, Robin followed her into ecstasy. He moved off her and laid down next to her. Taking off the condom and tying it, he tossed it into the trashcan near the bed and pulled Regina closer when she moved to lay her head on his chest. Robin kissed the top of Regina's head as he slowly regained his breathe.

"That was certainly a lot more fun than running," he commented laughing slightly.

Regina laughed and kissed his chest. She shifted so she could lean on her arms and look at him. "It sure was." She leaned over and pecked his lips. Glancing at the clock, she knew she had to get back. Henry would be getting up soon and she didn't need another tantrum.

Suddenly, Regina realized that in her haste for a morning booty call, she forgot to grab a hotel key card before leaving. She wasn't sure if anyone was up yet and didn't want to knock and wake them all. "Can I use your phone? I forgot to bring a key."

"Of course," Robin replied pulling off his phone from the charger and handing it to her.

Regina called up Mal and told her to open the door in two minutes. She wanted to stay longer but she knew she had to get back.

"I better go," she told him handing his phone back and sitting up. She slipped back into her clothes and leaned down to peck Robin's lips again.

"Great way to start the last day of this tour," he commented before adding, "I'll see you at breakfast?" Robin asked.

Regina laughed, "I'll be there."

With that she made her way back over to her room, finding her best friend waiting in the doorway, holding the note that Regina had left for her and smirking. "You had sex," Mal stated, judging her friend's appearance.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked in to find no one else had woken up yet. "Shut up," she replied.

"You've got about 20 minutes before everyone starts to wake up, go shower." Mal said, slapping Regina's ass on her way back to her room, "and get that sex smell off." She teased as she went back into her room.

Regina laughed and moved to the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped under the steaming water for the second time that morning and quickly showered and dressed for the day, before going into the room and waking up Henry.

* * *

 _ **Finally right? I wasn't going to make you all wait much longer. Please review and let me know what you think so far!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Happy 2017 everyone! This would have been written up sooner, but with Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds passing, I needed some time to get back to a place where I could write. Here's the next installment. I'm going to be wrapping up this story soon, BUT that's not the end of it. Because there will be a sequel. Actually I'm turning it into a trilogy, I already have an idea for the next two so fear not, The Book Tour may be ending, but that's the end for these two love birds. Thank you all for sticking around with me, I hope you like this new chapter. And as always, thank you to my wonderful beta, Temera, for the extremely quick turn around and letting me bounce ideas off you because I hit major writers block with this one.**_

 _ **"Take your broken heart and turn it into art." - Carrie Fisher.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

The final signing had gone great, they had the rest of the day in DC and decided to get out into the lawns of the national mall to celebrate. The group had gotten a picnic lunch together and went off towards the Washington Monument and set up a spread on the floor. The kids had finished up early and grabbed Robin to play.

Regina, Zelena, Malerie and Emma were sitting in the sun watching the kids with Robin and talking. "Here's to my little sis, for effectively completing her first book tour." Zelena said raising her beer bottle.

"To Regina," Mal and Emma piped in.

"Thank you, thank you." Regina said laughing.

"So what are you going to do now?" Emma asked.

"Better question, who are you going to do?" Zelena added teasingly.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Z." she mumbled, "The first thing I'm doing is finding my own place when we get back and then I'm not sure."

"Really? That's the first thing? You want to get away from me that bad?" Mal asked, faking insult.

"You know that's not the reason…" Regina started.

Mal dramatically threw her arm over her face, "I don't need your pity, I'll survive." Causing everyone to laugh. "How was that? Can I make it in Hollywood, Z?"

"Not even close, Mal. Don't leave your day job anytime soon." Zelena answered.

"Rude.." Mal muttered crossing her arms.

"It's not for everyone, darling. Besides you're still better than Gina."

"Hey!" Regina protested narrowing her eyes.

"That's true," Mal agreed turning her attention to Emma, "Mind if I steal you for a few minutes? To discuss what you're babysitting rates are. Lily likes you and I'm going to need a sitter after Regina leaves."

"Sure, although, I think I may be sitting for Henry too. Would you both mind if they overlapped?" Emma answered looking between the two women.

They both shook their heads, "No, they're practically siblings anyway." Regina answered, while Mal got to her feet and walked off towards a food truck with Emma, leaving Regina and Zelena on the blanket.

"So," Zelena started, "You seem different."

"I do?" Regina asked, not sure if Zelena knew anything or was actually sensing a vibe.

"Yes, you do." Zelena replied, "Calmer, you're almost giddy."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek looking at her sister, "I did just finish the book tour, Z. I am happy it's over, maybe that's it."

"No, that's not it." Zelena commented shaking her head slightly, "Something happened, something not related to work. Something you're not telling me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Did Mal say something?"

"No. But there was something to say?"

Regina sighed, "You know the whole sixth sense thing you do with me is freaky."

"That's what sisters are for," Zelena replied winking, "Now spill."

"Fine," Regina conceded, "I had sex."

"With Robin?!" Zelena exclaimed.

"No, with Mal." Regina answered sarcastically, "Of course with Robin." She added.

"Are you okay?" Zelena asked, now fully turned towards her little sister.

Regina nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good!" Zelena said, pulling Regina into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Regina said completely confused.

"I'm happy for you. Super happy." She answered. "And…" she started to add, "I've got news too."

Regina sat up straighter, "What kind of news?" she asked.

"Good kind, no one knows yet though, so don't tell the parents. I haven't found the right time to say it yet." Zelena stated.

"Z, get on with it, what's up?" Regina asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted.

"What?! How? Who?" Regina started spitting out questions.

"Woah, slow down." Zelena said reaching out to grab her sister's bicep.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." Regina remarked remembering their conversations from a week prior.

"I don't…" Zelena started, "Well, I don't know. I've been dating we haven't put a label on it. Condom broke… anyway that's mainly the reason they wrote in that my character is pregnant so they didn't have to hide the belly when it came around."

Regina listened, "Does he know, Z?"

Zelena nodded, "He knows. Stop looking so worried." She added, seeing Regina start to scrunch her face.

"I'm not, I just, I don't want you to have to raise the kid alone."

"I won't have to. Greg isn't going anywhere, not yet anyway." Zelena responded.

"Greg?" Regina inquired, raising her eyebrow. "Who's Greg?"

Zelena narrowed her eyes, "My baby daddy. We met on set, hit it off and then one thing led to another… you know the rest."

"How long have you been seeing him?" She quizzed.

"A couple months."

"That's it? And you're already knocked up?!"

"Regina, it's not like I planned this, it just happened." Zelena said exasperated. "Which reminds me, you were careful right? You're not going to end up in a similar predicament?"

"Of course I was careful." Regina responded crossing her arms, "Did you really think I wouldn't be?"

"No, just making sure."

"Z, you need to tell mom and dad, you can't just show up at Christmas with a baby."

"I'm going to tell them, relax." She turned towards the kids, "He's going to have a cousin, aren't you excited to be an aunt?" she asked her little sister.

"I'm already an aunt," Regina retorted moving closer to her sister and leaning her head on her shoulder, "of course I'm excited about being an aunt to my sister's baby. I just don't want you to be doing something you don't want to. You never really wanted kids."

Zelena leaned her head against her sister's looking forward, "I know, things change I guess. I think a part of me always did want them, I even have names picked out already."

"Do you?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yeah, although it might be a little weird now…" Zelena said, "I've always liked the name Robyn for a girl, but would it be weird seeing as you're dating a Robin."

"A little," Regina responded laughing, "But you should go with it, if that's what you want."

"We'll see." Zelena added as the rest of their group made their way back to the blanket for round two.

The rest of the day was spent touring a few monuments and museums, trying to keep it somewhat educational for the kids, before going back to the hotel to rest.

Regina put Henry down for a nap and slipped out of the room to go find Robin downstairs at the bar. She walked up to him and slipped an arm into his. "Hi."

"Hi beautiful," Robin replied giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Feel good to be done with the tour?"

Regina nodded and pecked his lips again. "So we're officially off the clock." she mumbled against his lips.

"Technically true," he responded, "Whatever should we do?"

"Oh I don't know," she started pouting a little and playing with the lapel of his blazer, "We could watch a movie…"

Robin chuckled, "We could grab a coffee," he offered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Try out the pool," she continued wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"My room?" he asked, she nodded against his lips and kept kissing him letting him guide her backwards a little before breaking the kiss and wrapping an arm around his waist. They were halfway to the elevator when Robin turned and walked over to the convenient store instead.

Regina frowned slightly, "Need snacks?" she asked.

"Not quite, milady." He answered and walked over to an aisle, grabbing a box of condoms. "Contrary to what you might think, I had absolutely no intentions of getting laid during this trip."

Regina laughed and held onto him as he paid at the register, "Well aren't you lucky," she teased.

"Very much so." he answered kissing her temple. He picked up the box of condoms after paying for them and stuck them in his back pocket and led the way to the elevator.

The elevator doors closed behind them and Robin moved so he was in front of Regina, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she instantly wrapped her's around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Robin peppered Regina's lips with small butterfly kisses as they rode up to their floor. Regina parted her lips slightly trying to hint that she wanted to deepen the kiss. Understanding what she was asking, Robin slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss as the elevator came to a halt at their floor. They parted to get off the elevator and hurried towards his room.

As they were about to pass the room that Regina was staying in, the door opened and Zelena came out. She saw her sister and was about to say something but suddenly realized what was happening and shook her head slightly, she winked at her sister and walked past them towards the elevator. Regina blushed realizing she had just gotten caught, but she was too turned on to care.

Robin unlocked the door to his room and led them in. The minute the door was closed behind him, Regina lunged towards Robin, kissing him deeply. They started walking backwards towards the bed, slowly stripping each other on the way back.

By the time they had reached the bed Regina was down to her bra and underwear and Robin was still wearing his jeans. She climbed on the bed getting situated near the middle and beckoned Robin over. He climbed over her kissing her deeply and peeling off her bra. He started to kiss his way down her body as she laid back against the pillow. He slipped one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, lightly nibbling on it, causing her to moan out in pleasure. He let go of Regina's nipple with a pop before moving over to the other nipple and repeating the process.

Robin kissed down Regina's stomach, slipping his tongue into her belly button before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her legs. Robin kissed up Regina's inner thigh getting closer to her core. Regina was squirming from the stimulation of his kisses and light scratches from his stubble. By the time his tongue touched her clit she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last.

Robin slipped a couple fingers inside Regina. Regina arched her back. She shut her eyes as she moaned at the intrusion. "God, Robin." she gasped out. "I can't hold it much longer."

Robin pumped a couple more times while sucking on her clit before pulling back and pushing off his pants. He climbed back on top of Regina kissing her. She used her legs to push him back slightly and straddled his hips. Robin looked amused, "Want to take the lead?" he asked.

Regina bit her lip and nodded before taking his cock in her hands and stroking him softly, she took the condom from the side of the bed and slipped it over him before positioning him against herself and slipping down in a swift motion. She arched back slightly as he gripped her hips and started to ride him. Regina swirled her hips around in a circular motion keeping a steady pace.

Robin moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. He pinched her nipples watching her face as she rode him into oblivion. He felt her walls start to tighten around his cock and moved one hand down to her clit to rub it vigorously sending her over the edge. He wasn't too far behind a couple more upward thrusts, that she met with just as much force, and he was cumming with her name on his lips.

She collapsed down on top of him after he had finished and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they caught their breath. Robin pulled the blanket over them. Regina still had some time before Henry woke up, so she shut her eyes for a minute. After her dry spell for the last three years, this had been exhausting. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Robin kissed the top of her head keeping his arm around her and slowly fell asleep himself.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello loves! Apologies for the delay, a case of writer's block... anyway this one is coming to a close within the next couple chapters but there is a sequel in the works! Enjoy! As always thank you to my beta Temera. Mwah**_

* * *

Chapter 18

It was finally time to head home. Regina had had a really good few weeks on the road and wouldn't be forgetting all the memories she made in a long, long time, but she was ready to sleep in her own bed. Traveling, although fun, can be exhausting especially if you're working while you do it.

The group had made their way to the airport and checked in. They were currently making their way through security. After the last one had made it through it was time to head to the gate. And this is where Zelena needed to part from the rest of them. She was heading back to Vancouver for work, while the rest of them flew back to LAX.

Zelena said bye to Emma and Robin, making sure to let Robin know he better be the utmost gentleman with her sister. She then bent down to give both little kids a hug.

"Alright you two, be good for your mommies. I'll come down to visit as soon as I can." she said as she pulled back slightly.

"You're not coming?" Lily asked.

"No, sweetpea. I have to get back to work." Zelena responded, causing the little girl to pout. "Oh no, babe, don't do that. You two need to go home and so do I."

"Auntie Z move in with us," Lily offered.

"I wish I could, babe, I really do." Zelena replied with a slight chuckle. She turned her attention to Henry who hadn't said a word. "Little man you okay?"

Henry pouted. "No go."

"I know kiddo, I don't want to either, but we all gotta go home. Okay?"

She dug out a couple lollipops she'd snagged from the hotel and offered them to the children, this managed to distract them enough to go off to the side with Emma.

Zelena straightened up and looked at her sister.

"Lollipops? Really?" Regina asked.

"I didn't want a repeat of Seattle." Zelena shrugged and motioned for Regina to get closer. "Little sis," she said wrapping her arms around Regina, "I'm so proud of you."

Regina held onto Zelena tightly, closing her eyes. "Thanks, Z." she pulled back to look at her sister. "I want to be there when the little one is born."

Zelena nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Call mom and dad," Regina said, raising a brow.

Zelena rolled her eyes, "I will. And you enjoy yourself okay? Don't over think it. I haven't seen you this happy in a while and I like seeing this side of you. It's okay to have a little fun."

Regina beamed up at her sister, willing herself to keep it together, and hugged her again. "I'll try."

Zelena kissed Regina's cheek as they parted. "Stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too, Z." Regina replied as she walked back towards the kids.

Zelena turned her attention to Mal and smiled, "Other little sister."

Mal took a few steps closer to Zelena, "Don't worry, I'll look after her." She said.

Zelena nodded watching her closely, "Look after yourself too, okay?" Zelena responded, "I like seeing you this happy too, it's a good look on you."

Mal rolled her eyes playfully and ducked her head a little, "Thanks, Z."

Zelena tucked a finger under Mal's chin tilting her head back a little and looking into her eyes, "I'm glad you let him in, Malerie. We all know Regina isn't the only one that's had to deal with hardships in her life. You're the reason she's doing so well, because she can see how you turned the hand you were dealt into something beautiful. I'm proud of you. You're every bit my sister that Regina is and I'm so glad she's got you in her life." She said and moved her hand to hold Mal's left one, "And the day Jeff turns this ring into an engagement ring, I better be one of your first phone calls."

Mal laughed slightly, "Of course, Zelena. Thank you."

Zelena pulled Mal in for a hug, "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too," Mal replied as they parted.

Zelena said bye to the group one more time before turning and heading towards her gate while the rest of them started to make their way over to gate 21 to go home.

They had another 40 minutes before take off so they found seats to wait for boarding. Regina sat Henry on her lap while they waited. She kissed his temple and handed him the iPad he had been reaching for. "Kiddo, I need to cut back on your screen time," she mumbled as she started it for him.

Robin came over and sat next to her. "Ready to go home?" he asked with a smile.

Regina nodded smiling back at him, "Yeah, very much so. It's been fun but I'm ready to sleep in my own bed."

Robin chuckled, "I'm sure you are." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek." He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes, "What do you have planned for when you get home?"

"I have to start looking for a place…" She started as Mal sat down on the other side of her with Lily.

"No you don't." She cut in, giving Regina a look.

Regina rolled her eyes, "We've been over this."

"I don't get why you wouldn't want to stay?" Mal started, "I mean, we can have competitions, who's more louder in the sack." She added with a smirk on her face.

Regina glared at her friend, "This is why I can't take you out in public."

Robin lightly caressed Regina's shoulder, amused, "Milady, that actually might be fun and I'm sure we'd have them beat," he said winking at her.

Mal bust out laughing, "Okay, he's a keeper, Gina."

Regina shook her head, she leaned against Robin slightly, "We're going to have a problem if you two gang up on me."

"Oh sweetheart, we're not the only ones," Mal teased.

The flight was good, both kids slept through most of it. Robin and Regina got the chance to talk, more like snuggle really. They were all headed out of the airport in route to their separate cars waiting.

"Emma, thank you so much for coming along. I'll call you in a few days to set up something about babysitting," Regina said as they got outside.

"My pleasure, boss. Yup, call me whenever," Emma replied before tapping, a now awake, Henry on the nose, "I'll see you around little man." Henry reached over to give his nanny a hug, the little boy was the affectionate kind, always getting attached to people; it was adorable. Emma gave him a tight squeeze before going off towards a car and heading out to her friend's house for the night.

Mal turned towards Regina and reached out for Henry. "I'll take him to the car so you can say goodbye."

Robin stepped in to give Henry a high five before Mal took him, giving Robin a look saying she was watching him and went off towards the car with both kids. Robin turned towards his girlfriend and smiled. "She's really something," he joked.

"That she is," Regina agreed, stepping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course," he answered leaning his forehead against hers, "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked before leaning over to peck her lips.

Regina nodded slightly, "I'd like that." She heard a honk coming and looked over to see Mal had leaned over and hit the horn. Regina rolled her eyes, "I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow though."

Robin cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. "Until tomorrow, milady."

Regina smiled and pecked his lips once more before heading off to her car. She waved goodbye once more before getting in and riding off.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This story is coming to a close, Ch 20 is most likely going to be the last chapter unless some craziness must happen. Sequel will be revealed at the end of the last chapter! Until then, here's the next one, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 19

The next morning, Regina woke up earlier than usual. She must have still been a little jet lagged from the traveling. She went into the kitchen to get breakfast started. Mal usually took on breakfast duties, but she did this every so often. She looked in the fridge and pantry to see what they had and pulled out the egg carton and package of bacon. She set the coffee maker to make a pot and started to make breakfast.

Lily was the first to walk into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Auntie Gina?"

Regina smiled down at the little girl, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Whatcha cookin?" she asked trying to look at the pan, but still too short to see over it.

"Bacon and eggs," Regina replied, "Want some juice while I make it?"

Lily nodded, "Can I help?"

"Sure, sweetie," Regina answered. Lily was always trying to help out wherever she could. She knew she got that tendency from her mother, though Mal would never admit it. She helped Lily onto one of the chairs next to the counter and placed the bowl of eggs in front of her. "Can you stir that?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically and reached for the whisk to stir the eggs. Regina got her a glass of orange juice before turning back to the bacon that was simmering in the pan.

A few minutes later, Mal walked into the kitchen sans robe, wearing a tank top and panties. Regina rolled her eyes shaking her head slightly. Mal didn't really care, she'd answer the door in her current state if she wanted. "Morning. Something smells good," she opened a cabinet door to pull out her favorite coffee mug and poured herself a cup, "Henry refuses to wake up. What did you do to him over the last two weeks?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, "Two weeks on tour for a three year old can be exhausting. Let him sleep, I'll wake him up later." She reached for the bowl of eggs from Lily, "Thank you, sweetheart," she said as she poured them into the now vacant pan and started to scramble them.

Mal walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the top of her head, "Did my baby girl make me breakfast?" she placed her cup down on the counter and lifted the little girl into her arms.

Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. "I help Auntie Gina make breakfast!" she exclaimed proudly.

"You did such a good job, peanut!" Mal nuzzled her cheek. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Lily slowly nodded before shaking her head after receiving a look from her mom. "No…"

"Let's go do that." Mal replied placing her down and holding her hand leading her out, as she passed Regina, "Juice before she brushed? Really?"

"It's not going to kill her, Mal." Regina replied and plated the eggs and bacon for the three of them moving the plates to the table.

She decided to go see if Henry wanted to wake up now or wait a little longer. She walked back to the room that he shared with Lily and crouched down next to his bed. "Henry?" she shook him lightly, "Baby, it's morning."

"Mmm," Henry huffed, staying asleep with a mad face on.

Regina giggled at his expression. Daniel used to do the same thing when she would try to wake him up. Her little boy was so much like his dad, she wasn't sure if he had gotten anything from her. "You want to sleep a little more?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Shh sleep," Henry murmured.

"Okay, little man, you sleep," she whispered more to herself than to him. She tucked him in again and went back to the kitchen to find Mal and Lily already at the table.

She got herself another cup of coffee and made her way to the table where her plate sat, clearly missing a couple pieces of bacon and overflowing with the fruit she had added in. "Eating fruit is good for you, Malerie," she commented knowingly giving her friend a look.

Mal shrugged, "Lily did it."

"No I didn't!" Lily piped in, crossing her arms and glaring at her mother. Regina had to hold in her laughter. Lily was definitely her mother's daughter. She didn't have the same coloring - brown hair and brown eyes like her father, as opposed to her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes - but she looked exactly like her when she was mad. "Mommy took your bacon, Auntie Gina."

Regina winked her niece, "I know, kiddo. Your mommy isn't fooling me one bit."

"I can never win," Mal exasperated.

"Here, try a piece of dragon fruit," Regina said holding her fork up to Mal with a piece of fruit at the end of it.

"What the fuck is that?" Mal exclaimed staring at it.

"Malerie! Language. Seriously, she's your kid and I always have to remind you."

Mal rolled her eyes, "So what? She'll learn an interesting word or two."

Regina narrowed her eyes, keeping her fork in the air. Mal groaned and took a bite of it. Chewing slowly, keeping her eyes on her friend and her expression unreadable. "Well?" Regina pushed.

"It's okay." Mal conceded, she wasn't about to say it was delicious; it was good though. She may need to eat these more often, but she wasn't about to give Regina that satisfaction.

"That's a start." Regina mumbled and went back to eating her food. She was nearly finished when her phone started to ring. Regina got up to go fetch her phone from her bag in the living room. She smiled seeing the name on the caller ID. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, beautiful," Robin's voice came through the phone. "Did you get a chance to rest?"

Regina sat down on the couch, breakfast forgotten, "Yeah, being back in my bed was just what the doctor called for."

Robin chuckled, "That's good to hear. Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

Regina smiled, playing with a lock of hair, "I'd like that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Perfect." Her call waiting started to buzz and she moved the phone from her ear to see who was calling, "Robin, I'll call you later. August is calling, I'm guessing to talk about the tour."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tonight either way."

"Bye." She ended his call and answered August's, "Hey, August."

"Hey, Gina. I heard good things about the tour. How'd it go?"

"Really well," she answered, "Really, really well." She reiterated with a smile on her face.

"That's great, kid. I didn't expect anything else from you," August complemented, "It worked out okay with Robin? I know that was a little abrupt, but he really is one of the best people to step in at the last minute."

"It was fine, August. Robin is very good at what he does…" _in more ways than one_ she thought to herself.

"Excellent, I'm glad it went well. I just wanted to touch base and make sure you had a good time and find out when you're planning another book."

"Another book?"

"You're a good writer, Regina, I know that was a one time story but I'm sure there are other stories in you that are waiting to come out."

"Uhm, I don't know, August." Regina started worrying her lip between her teeth. "I never even thought about writing this one."

"Think about it. I'd love to work on another one with you, we can bounce ideas when I'm back in LA if you want."

"Okay," she agreed, "I'll think about it."

"Awesome. Take care, kiddo."

"You too, August."

She hung up the phone and sent a quick text to Robin _he wants me to write another book… wtf_. Before leaving her phone where it was and going back to the kitchen. Lily had gone off to play and Mal was clearing the table.

"I told Lily not to wake up Henry," Mal said as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher, "Who was that? Lover boy?"

Regina picked up her plate finishing off what was left on it before bringing it over to Mal, "Yes, and August."

"Both of them? At the same time? You dirty girl," she teased.

"Shut up." Regina laughed and sat down on one of the stools. "August wants me to write another book."

This got Mal's attention. She closed the dishwasher after placing the last of the dishes in and turned towards the brunette, "About what?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know. He said and I quote, 'there are other stories inside you that are waiting to come out'. What does that even mean?"

"That you have the potential, which you do."

"Yeah, but, I didn't even have the idea for this one. It kind of just came out."

"Regina, you're very gifted." Mal reached over to grab her friend's hand, "If this is what you want to do, write full time, you can do it. There are plenty of stories to tell, hell honey, just pick one of the insane things we did as kids. You've got material to work with."

"I don't know…"

"You could write a love story," Mal suggested, "of a girl who has had her heart broken finally opening back up."

"Mal, I'm not in love."

"I didn't say you were, it's fiction."

"You insinuated it."

Mal smirked a little, "you're not in love... yet."

"Yet?"

"I know you. You don't casually date. If you did, you would have let me set you up," she held up her hand to stop Regina from protesting, "I know, you needed time, but sweetie, even when we were kids. Before you got together with Daniel, everyone wanted to date you. Don't deny it, you know it's true. But you didn't, until you found that something that may go far. It's your intuition to only give people worth it the time of day." She tilted her head a little studying Regina before adding, "There's something about Robin that's very familiar."

"You make me sound like a hopeless romantic," Regina pouted.

"You are. And that's not a bad thing," Mal shrugged. "Besides, if this isn't love then you'll disprove that hopeless romantic title."

Regina shook her head amused, Mal could get deep, very deep at times. She was always around to tell her exactly what she needed to hear. But she usually turned to the sarcasm moments later to keep up her tough exterior. She reached over and squeezed Mal's hand, "When's Jeff coming over?"

"A few hours," Mal replied, "need a babysitter?" she asked knowingly.

"For tonight, I can call Emma if you two are going out."

Mal shook her head, "We're staying in, don't worry. I'll watch Henry."

"Thank you."

"Always."

Regina hopped off the stool and pecked Mal's cheek, "I am going to miss living with you."

"You don't have to move."

"I know," she smiled, "I'm going to wake up Henry."

Regina spent the day in the park with the kids. Jeff had come over a couple hours after breakfast and after a quick earful from Regina about not filling her in on the whole promise ring. Lily, Henry and Regina left to go to a park, leaving Mal and Jeff to have some alone time. Regina figured she should let her have that seeing as Mal had offered to watch Henry tonight.

They grabbed lunch from one of the food trucks and ate picnic style at the park and went back to the apartment around 4:00. The children were exhausted and went straight to bed for a much needed nap. This gave Regina plenty of time to shower and get ready for her date tonight. She had gone through 6 dresses already, nothing seeming right. She wasn't sure where they were going and didn't want to be too dressy but she also didn't want to be too casual. She finally decided on a black jumpsuit. It was dressy enough to go into a fancy place but also casual enough to walk around the grove. _This will work_ she thought.

She finished blow drying her hair and applying her makeup. Slipped into a pair of red pumps and grabbed a shawl in case it got chilly. As she made her way into the living room to wait for Robin she heard a whistle from behind her.

"Got a hot date?" Jeff asked walking up to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He knew she was going out but he always teased her. "Keep my kid happy."

"I always keep Malerie happy…" he faked a serious look before pretending to have a eureka moment, "Oh, you mean Henry? Yes, of course."

Regina punched him in the arm, "You're lucky you're the love of my best friend's life."

"Am I now? Love of her life? She said that?" he raised a brow.

"Not in those words, obviously, but yes. She accepted that ring. The Malerie I grew up with was never that sappy."

"She's something special." Jeff smiled.

"Agreed."

Jeff rolled his eyes knowing what she was getting at, she was still pissed for not being in the loop of the ring, "I'll take you with me to pick out the engagement ring, don't worry."

This caused Regina to break out into a grin, "So there will be one?"

"Naturally," he replied with a grin of his own.

"Perfect." They heard a doorbell and went out to the foyer to see Robin walk in as Mal closed the door behind him.

Robin's eye caught Regina's and smiled warmly at her. "You look beautiful," he said as the space closed between them.

"Thank you," Regina responded leaning up to peck his lips quickly. She turned to grab her keys from the table near by and locked eyes with Mal, "Make sure he's in bed by 8:30." Mal nodded a reply as Regina walked over to where Henry was playing and bent down to kiss his head, "Alright big boy, you have fun with Auntie Mal and Uncle Jeff okay, mommy is going to go out with Robin."

Henry nodded slightly, too engrossed in his game. He was home, he would be fine, she knew that. She walked back over to Robin and slipped her hand into his.

"Ready?" he asked looking down at her.

Regina nodded and they started to walk towards the door, she leaned over to whisper _Don't wait up_ to Mal on her way out with a smirk on her face. They walked down to his car and he opened the door for her to get in. Such a gentleman. They started to drive and hit the highway. She had no clue where he was planning on taking her, probably something to find out but she didn't care. The ride was nice. They were still holding hands while he drove.

"So August wants you to write another book?" he gave her a quick look before turning back to the road.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's thinking."

"Probably the same thing I'm thinking, you're brilliant."

"You've seen me naked, you're biased now." she countered.

Robin chuckled at that retort, "Touche milady, but I would have said that even if I hadn't seen you naked."

"I wouldn't even know what to write."

"Give it time, I'm sure you'll come up with something," he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it winking at her.

"Maybe," she smiled at him. She was smitten, she knew she was falling down a slippery slope with every passing day. It was hard when he was as dreamy as he was. And his baby blues bore into her soul. She hadn't felt this in a very long time and she was enjoying it. Actively enjoying it because she knew what it felt like not to have it.

After a while they took an exit and Regina suddenly knew where they were headed, Venice Beach. He was taking her to Venice Beach. They parked outside a restaurant. Robin turned off the ignition and turned towards Regina.

"You are absolutely stunning."

Regina blushed, ducking her head a little, "thank you."

Robin slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her head back before leaning over and kissing her deeply. He'd been wanting to do this all day and the wait had been torturous at times. She melted against him. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking of his kisses all day.

Regina ran her tongue along his bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. They parted after a minute, breathless.

"We should probably get food first," he said looking on her with dilated pupils and racing heartbeat that said he really didn't want to go inside.

Regina nodded, as much as she'd rather stay here, if they did need to make a public appearance she'd rather it be while she still looked somewhat put together. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, opting for beach seating.

The beach seating was relatively more relaxed and private. They had lounge areas set up and fire pits roaring. Perfect spot to let a new spark gain its strength. Regina and Robin settled into their seats and ordered their drinks for the evening, apple martini for her and a beer for him.

Regina scooted over closer to Robin, allowing him to wrap an arm around her while they sat out by the fire.

"This is nice," she commented cuddling against him.

"Indeed." He kissed the top of her head and watched the fire for a moment, "It is a little weird not sleeping a couple doors down from you and being woken up be a booty call," he teased.

"Oh my god," Regina groaned.

Robin laughed, "No, really, I miss that."

"Funny." Regina narrowed her eyes.

"You're cute when you're angry," he smiled at her with that dreamy smile that made her melt in her seat. She was trying to keep up the angry look but she couldn't and broke into a laugh. They were both laughing when the waiter returned with their drinks. It took them a few minutes to gather themselves to order dinner.

"It's funny, a few weeks ago I was gearing up for that tour worried out of my mind and now it's over," Regina commented between bites of her pasta.

"Do you miss it?"

"The tour?" she waited for him to nod and continued on, "Kind of. It allowed me to fully open up and really move forward. The book helped with the healing, but I guess re-living it for 2 weeks straight was exactly what I needed." She sipped her martini and looked at him over the rim, "Well that and a gorgeous Englishman with an accident to die for," she winked before picking up her fork again.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Happy to have assisted, milady." He took a french fry and popped it into his mouth watching her for a moment, "You know when August called that morning I almost turned him down. But I'm kind of glad he insisted, he was desperate, but it turned out way better than I could have ever imagined."

"It sure did," Regina agreed. She leaned over to kiss him softly, tasting the saltiness from the fries on his lips.

They finished their dinner and moved over to the larger bonfire closer to the water. Taking one of the logs that had been set up around it, they settled down on it, Regina snuggled up close with Robin. The night had gotten chillier but the fire felt great.

"What are you going to do until you plan to write your next book?" Robin asked her, lightly caressing her side.

Regina shifted a little so she could look into his eyes, placing a hand on his thigh, "I guess the first thing is to find an apartment."

"Oh that's right, you're moving out?" he said watching her nod her reply. "Do you need help?"

"You want to apartment hunt with me?" she gave him an amused smile.

"We have to make sure you're living in a good place and it's not too far from me," he winked back at her.

"Well alright, Mr. Hood, if you insist." They both broke out into a laugh and settled back against each other watching the fire for a few minutes before taking a walk along the beach.

Regina had slipped out of her pumps long before and was carrying them in one hand while the other was tangled with Robin's. She smiled taking in everything. So much had changed over the last few weeks. She had always had happiness in her life but this felt good. She was feeling on cloud nine. But there was something in the back of her head saying don't get too close, something nagging her not to fall too deep. She didn't want to go back to the state she was in after Daniel died ever again. She frowned a little and shook it off, determined not to let her inner demons get the better of her. She was having a good time, why bring up old wounds right now. She was too lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Robin talking until he stopped walking and turned to her.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" she responded looking at him furrowing his eyes as to why he stopped.

"Where'd you go? Everything okay?" he asked slightly concerned.

She nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just... thinking of Henry." She knew lying wasn't the answer, but she really didn't want to go into anything deep right now.

"Ah," Robin seemed to buy into that, her little white lie might pass, "How is he doing? Happy to be home?"

"He is," she grinned. "He slept in late and is probably giving Mal a hard time getting into bed, but he's good."

"He's a great kid."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have him."

"He's lucky to have an incredible mother like you," Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. They had stopped walking and it didn't seem like they were about to start anytime soon.

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, letting her shoes fall to the sand. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. Without the heels, she was on the shorter side. Growing up around Mal and Zelena she quickly learned how to walk in heels and keep up with the two of them. They were both significantly taller than her, as was Daniel. Leaning back to her heels she looked up at him.

"Why would you want to be with me after knowing all the demons I have inside?" She asked softly.

Robin raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting this, "Because you're hot," he teased, "And because I saw something in you that I hope you saw too. A second chance."

Regina instantly melted at that, of all the things he could have said, he said something that was perfect. A second chance. That's why this felt like something she wanted to invest in, this wasn't a fling with a random person that Mal or Zelena had tried to set her up with; this wasn't a random person at the bar, there was something there. Something connecting them. Maybe it was their shared pain in having lost their first loves at such early ages, having that connection and being able to move past and continue living in the present together was a beautiful thing. Whatever was telling her not to get too close was slowly starting to lose.

Her eyes had gotten misty at the sudden realization and Robin brought a hand up to her face and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I just, I never thought I'd feel these things again." She lightly caressed the back of his neck, "It's a little overwhelming."

"I know." He pecked her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes before walking back towards the car. The drive back would take some time and Robin still had work in the morning.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Robin asked her as they were driving back to her place.

"Hopefully getting my old job back." She responded, "I left it a couple months back because of the promotions for the book, but maybe they might want me back."

"What was it?"

"Barista at a small coffee shop. Nothing glamorous."

"I think baristas are very glamorous," he winked at her, "what's not glamorous about coffee?"

Regina laughed, shaking her head slightly, "You certainly have a way with words."

"Coming from a best selling author, that means a lot."

"Best selling… that's still so foreign to me."

"Give it time, you'll be using that to get your way soon enough."

"Will I?" she looked at him amused.

"Absolutely."

Robin drove into the apartment complex and parked in one of the visitor parkings before stepping out and opening the door for Regina. They walked into the building and stopped when they got outside the door to the apartment. Regina turned towards Robin, smiling at him.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said honestly, biting her lip a little. She wanted to invite him in but the place was full and it wasn't the right time.

"I did too," he placed his hands on her hips guiding her to the wall next to the door and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip slightly before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

One of Regina's hands went straight to his hair, tangling her fingers in it. The other holding on to his bicep for leverage. They continued making out in the hallway for only a minute before the door to her apartment opened and Mal stepped out.

"Thought I heard something," she stood there with a hand on her hip and wearing what looked like Jeff's shirt most likely with nothing underneath. "I take it you want the last condom?"

Regina turned red, "No…" she turned towards Robin, "I'm so sorry, she's insane."

"Come on in, Robin." Mal said as she walked back into the apartment leaving the door open.

Robin caressed Regina's cheek looking into her eyes, "Breathe, beautiful. She doesn't faze me, not that much," he chuckled.

Regina let out a small laugh, "Good, because that was tame."

"We should probably go in before someone else sees."

They walked into the apartment. Robin went into the living room where Jeff was currently sitting watching TV, Regina told him she'd be right back wanting to check in on Henry quickly. She slipped into his room and kissed his forehead, Henry and Lily were fast asleep. She quietly made her way out of the room and went back out to the living room to find that Mal had made her way back out with cups of cocoa and was currently perched on Jeff's lap tormenting Robin who was turning red. Regina rolled her eyes and made her way over to him to save him from whatever was going on.

"Are you staying the night, Robin?" Mal smirked, "We can take you up on that bet from the airport."

"What bet?" Jeff asked, squeezing Mal's ass slightly causing her to bite her lip.

"I told them we would be louder, but Robin here seems to think otherwise. Want to prove them wrong babe?"

Jeff busted out laughing, "You're going to leave Lily and Henry scarred for life."

"They have to learn sometime."

Jeff watched her amused before turning towards Robin, "My girlfriend can be a little wacky at times…"

"Wacky? That's what you're going with?" Regina piped in.

"I've got stories on you, don't make me tell them," Mal warned. Regina lifted her hands in defeat sitting back next to Robin, cradling her cocoa.

"As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted…" Jeff continued receiving a glare from Regina, "We're taking the kids to the diner in the morning for breakfast. You're welcome to join."

"That's very kind," Robin replied turning his gaze to Regina. "Unfortunately, I've got to work in the morning so maybe another time."

"In that case," Mal started as she got up from Jeff's lap, "We better to head to bed, feel free to use the couch for a quickie," she winked at her best friend who was once again turning red.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Jeff said following Mal. "She's like a sister to me," motioning towards Regina, "Don't make me have to hunt you down." Jeff gave him a look before catching up with Mal and lifting her over his shoulder causing her to squeal, and carrying her off to her room.

Regina turned towards Robin once they were out of sight. "You see why I have to move?"

Robin chuckled and pulled her closer, "They're fun." He kissed her softly, looking into her eyes, "I should get going though. I'll call you tomorrow."

Regina nodded and walked him to the door, "Have a good night."

"You too, milady." He pecked her lips once more and left the apartment. Regina locked up and shut off the lights making her way to her bedroom with a smile on her face. _Today was a good day_. She thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Thank you so much for the support through this little fic. As always thank you to my beta for the quick turn around on chapters and being a sounding board for turning ideas into sentences that actually flowed. Here's the final installment in this fic. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Chapter 20

A few weeks had gone by and Regina was doing well, really well. She had her old job back and just signed a lease for her new apartment. She was scheduled to move in the upcoming weekend, things were looking good in her life. She was moving forward with certain ideas on future books with August, Henry had never been happier, and her relationship with Robin was flourishing in ways she never dreamed possible.

Wednesday morning rolled around faster than she thought it should. Granted it had been a long night. She was comfy under her comforters not wanting to get up as the sun started to peek into her room. She rubbed her eyes slightly to start getting up and getting ready for the day. She leaned over to lie on her back her gaze falling to man next to her, she smiled slightly watching Robin sleep.

He didn't always spend the night, but sometimes when it got a little too late it was easier. Mal didn't mind in the least and he was usually gone well before the kids woke up and asked any questions. Not that they would, seeing as Jeff was over all the time, so they were used to men in the house. The night before the two of them had stayed up to watch a movie with Mal and Jeff not realizing how late it had gotten by the time it ended. Robin had contemplated going home, but Regina wasn't in the mood to sleep alone, not to mention the movie had cut into what she had been planning on doing, so he had decided to stay the night. They had spent another hour trying to keep it down as they made love in her room. The memories of the night before caused Regina to bite her lip as she watched his sleeping form.

Regina reached over to caress Robin's jawline and leaned in to kiss him softly. Robin stirred a little and blinked a few times as he slowly woke up.

"Morning," she whispered as he looked over at her.

"Good morning," he replied back, his voice still husky from sleep, "sleep well?"

Regina nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, "Very well."

Robin ran his hand over Regina's bare skin lazily as they laid wrapped up in each other's arms. "What time do you have to get to work?"

Regina peeked behind herself at the clock on the wall, "A couple hours," she mumbled, "We should probably shower."

Robin smirked a little, "Aye, milady."

She knew that tone and slipped a hand lower, running it along his hard-on lightly, "Someone's up," she looked at him, "might be able to squeeze in a quickie."

"Let's go," he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to giggle and get up quickly grabbing her bathrobe and a towel.

They quickly ran into the bathroom, finding it empty. Mal and Jeff were probably still asleep. Regina turned on the water in the shower turning the knob until the temperature was warm enough. Robin was standing behind her with his head tilted a little and a small smile on his lips as he watched her ass.

After finding a temperature that she was satisfied with, she turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so, milady," the gap between them closing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly wrapped hers around his neck and leaned up on her tiptoes to peck his lips softly. They slowly walked into the shower staying in each other's arms. Robin suddenly gasped jumping slightly as the water hit his skin, "Good lord, do you have keep the water scalding hot?!"

Regina giggled turning it down ever so slightly, she liked it hotter. "It feels good."

"It'll burn off your skin."

"Quit being so dramatic, we only have about 15 minutes."

Robin rolled his eyes slightly, he was still standing slightly away from the downpour, but watching her all wet and naked, just waiting for him was enough for him to let this one go. "I suppose a slight burn wouldn't be so bad…"

She didn't have a chance to respond before she felt his lips on hers, tongue invading her mouth and getting pushed up against the cool tile of the shower. She moaned softly holding onto his biceps as she kissed back with as much fire.

He placed one of his arms under her knee bringing her leg around his waist to allow him to slip inside her. She was on the shorter side without heels, so the angle caused her to stand on her tiptoes and hold onto his shoulders to prevent from falling. He wasn't about to let her fall and used his arms to help her remain balanced as he slowly pumped into her. Quickly gaining speed since they were on a time crunch, he could feel himself getting closer. From the angle and the tightness, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last, but he didn't want to cum before her, so he slowed down his pace and slipped a hand between their slick bodies finding her clit and rubbing it vigorously.

She gasped at the sudden sensation and arched off the wall slightly. "Oh yes! Don't stop." She reached her own hand up to her left breast and squeezed it slightly using her slender fingers to pinch and twist her nipple. Robin's mouth dropped, watching her play with herself as she slowly came undone. Luckily she didn't need much more before she was screaming out his name in ecstasy, he let go, cumming with her. He helped her steady herself on her feet as they both panted from the aftermath. He kissed her temple, reaching over for the soap, and motioned for her to turn around as he gently massaged the lather into her skin. They spent the next few minutes helping each other wash up and rinse off before getting out of the shower to dry off.

Regina slipped into her bathrobe, giving Robin the towel to tie around himself. As they were walking out, they walked into Jeff.

"About time you two got out."

Regina glared at him, "Good morning to you too."

Regina and Robin went back to her room to dress before going to the kitchen where Mal and Jeff were already making breakfast. Regina walked over to the cabinet pulling out two mugs while Robin poured them both coffee.

"Need some help?" she asked as they walked over to the table.

"Nope," Mal responded, "bathroom felt like a sauna…" she stopped cutting the fruit to look up at her friend, "Was that from the water temperature or from what you were doing?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

Regina narrowed her eyes and finished the walk over to the table. She knew Mal didn't really want an answer she was just taking any opportunity to tease before she inevitably had to move out this weekend. She sat down next to Robin, leaning her chin on his shoulder slightly to read the newspaper he had open.

Mal watched her for a second, smirking. She finished cutting up the fruit as she felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"You're hot when you're being all domestic." Jeff bit her earlobe lightly making her shiver against him.

"We're near an open flame with an audience, don't get any ideas," she warned. Not that she wouldn't love to annoy Regina; the thought definitely crossed her mind.

"I've never seen her like that," Jeff commented jutting his chin in Regina's direction, "Was she like that with Daniel?"

Mal nodded slightly, "Yeah, she goes all in. Something I always warned her about; I was the skeptic when it came down to relationships, but she never did listen. And she was right, in a way, it clearly has its perks." She lifted her hand to cup his cheek as she turned her head slightly and kissed him. "Don't ever tell her I said that," she quickly added.

Jeff laughed slightly looking into Mal's eyes, "I'm glad you changed your mind, and maybe seeing you taking her philosophy for a spin was what she needed." He kissed her temple and started to let go of her, quickly copping a feel to squeeze her breasts, before picking up two of the four plates they had been plating and walking over to the table quickly. Mal gasped and shook her head as he ran off; she brought over the other two and the four of them sat down to eat breakfast together.

Emma showed up about half an hour later; she was babysitting the kids today since everyone had to be at work and Lily wasn't back in school just yet. Regina gave Henry a huge hug and kiss, letting him know she'd be back after work and left with Robin. He was going to drop her off at the coffee shop before heading out to work himself. Mal and Jeff left together as well; they worked relatively close to one another and the less cars on the 405 was always a good thing.

Regina and Mal usually had a late lunch together; she didn't get her break until later in the day and it worked out with Mal's schedule. Robin would pop in from time to time whenever he could to say hi. This day they had both shown up to have lunch with Regina.

"If you two are planning to be gross, I'm leaving," Mal said walking up to where Robin was sitting. Regina hadn't gotten out yet, she had another five minutes or so.

Robin looked up from his book and smiled, "I'll try to be on my best behavior."

"Good," she sat down on one of the chairs, pulling out a file. She knew working on her lunch break wasn't ideal, but she had a deadline coming up and any few minutes she could spare would help.

Robin watched her for a moment and decided not to interrupt, going back to his book. He had a pen in his hand and was marking things up. The author was set to tour in a couple weeks and they needed marketing material from the book.

Regina walked out of the cafe carrying a bag filled with sandwiches and a drink holder with three coffees, she noticed they were both engrossed into whatever they were doing, which clearly looked like work. She sat the stuff on the table, "If you were busy, we didn't have to do this."

Robin and Mal both looked up from what they were doing and shook their heads simultaneously. "We were waiting for you," Mal said, putting her file away and tugging on the bag to see what was inside before taking the turkey sub for herself.

"What she said," Robin reiterated as he pecked Regina's lips. "How's work?"

"Good, steady flow throughout the day, keeping me busy." Regina sipped on her coffee, glancing down at the book Robin had, "Another client?"

Robin nodded, "Aye, milady."

"Better not have a similar tour like we did."

Robin chuckled, "You've got nothing to worry about, I was single when you were touring."

Mal faked a disgusted look, "You're gross."

"No more so than you, my dear," Regina countered.

"Touche," Mal had to give her that one. "So listen, this weekend, the move."

"Right," Regina started, "It's coming up quicker than I thought it would."

"I know," Mal frowned a little, "who's going to cook now when I don't want to? You're leaving me with a boy."

Regina laughed shaking her head a little, "You love the boy and I'm pretty sure he gives you more than I ever did."

"Sweetie, I told you we could forget the guys and be lesbians years ago. You said no."

Regina faked a disappointed look, "Should have taken that offer."

"It's not off the table," Mal wagged her eyebrows suggestively, the two clearly playing this off for Robin's benefit.

"I'm sitting right here," Robin protested, causing both the women to start laughing.

"I'm kidding," Regina responded. "You're too good in bed to give up."

"And now I'm really going to barf," Mal complained.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Besides, the sparkler on her hand says she's off the market."

"It's only a promise ring, dear."

"Right," Regina mumbled, "So about Saturday, I've got the furniture being delivered earlier in the day and then I figured between my car, Robin's, and Jeff's, we could get all our stuff moved, after the furniture is set up."

Mal nodded slightly, "That should be fine. You don't have too many boxes that we'll need a truck."

"That's what I thought," Regina responded. She turned towards Robin, "You don't have to work, right?"

"Nope, I'm all yours."

"Good."

Before anyone could say anything else, a guy came over and sat down next to Malerie causing everyone at the table to gasp.

"Neal?!" Regina and Mal said in unison.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mal added.

Neal smirked at the two of them, "There's a blonde that lives on this coast that I wanted to pop in on, besides Gina mentioned something about a promise ring and, since I didn't see it earlier, I had to come over to see it in person." He reached over for Mal's hand inspecting the ring, "Malerie Isabella Brown, I need to meet this Jefferson and give him the talk before he courts you any further," he teased.

"Shut up," Mal rolled her eyes, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Neal," Regina started getting the attention away from Mal, "You remember Robin."

Neal nodded, "How's it going, brother?"

"Quite well," Robin responded. "Are you staying long?"

Neal hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly, "Maybe." He turned his attention to Regina, "Can I talk to you? Privately."

Regina frowned a little, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said standing up and motioning for her to come with.

Regina furrowed her brows and exchanged a look with Mal and Robin before standing up and walking off with Neal towards his car.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to keep this within attorney-client privilege," Neal exclaimed when they had both gotten into the car.

"Attorney-client privilege?" Regina repeated. "What's going on?"

"Kiddo, I'm so sorry," he started turning towards her, "The judge okayed the retrial, but that doesn't mean he's free. They haven't set bail yet, and with the accusations, they won't be able to set it much lower than what it was set for when the original trial was going on."

"Oh my god," Regina sat back as she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. Things were finally starting to look good: she was moving on, the tour was done, she was finally settling into life without this hanging over her; and here she was being thrown back into the deep end.

"Hey, Regina, listen, I'm not going to let the bastard out." He held her hand squeezing it lightly, "I'm staying here until this thing is done; we'll work on this whenever we need to. You don't worry about this, okay? Leave that to me."

"Neal, it's me you're talking to. Do you really think telling me not to worry is going to help?"

"No, but it was a worth a shot," he gave her that smile that usually brought one of her own, "but regardless, my partners back in New York are keeping up with the case from there. I told them I was coming here, so we can prep for trial and do whatever we need to." He ducked his head to look into her eyes, "When we have to go back for trial, I'm going to be right by your side. We're going to make sure he stays in prison."

Regina nodded slightly, trying to stomach all this. She couldn't believe she had to go through all this yet again. Life really wasn't in the mood to give her a break. "Okay," she whispered.

"Congrats on the new place, by the way," he offered trying to lighten her mood a little. Regina was like a little sister to Neal and seeing her hurt made him want to punch someone. He'd done a fair share of that when they were kids and he would easily do it again no questions asked.

"Emma told you?" she asked knowingly. Neal chuckled and nodded in response, "Moving in this weekend, if you're around, you're welcome to come over and help out," she added. "Emma will be there to watch the kids."

"In that case, count me in, kid."

Regina giggled and leaned across the center console to kiss his cheek, "Thanks for helping me through this."

"Always, you're the sister I never had, I'd do anything for you, including beating up your boyfriend if he is ever rude."

"Robin is a gem," Regina smiled.

"He seems like it," Neal concurred.

"Thanks, big bro," she teased, "you've always been the brother I never had, too, even when you were dating my sister. Still gross by the way."

"Zelena is irresistible, you have to admit that."

"I'm leaving," she made a grossed out face. "Thanks for coming Neal."

"You got it, tell Mal I'll be by to meet her beau at some point."

Regina nodded and stepped out of the car and watched him pull away before walking back to Robin and Mal who were both heavily into a conversation about something she wasn't sure about exactly.

Robin looked into her eyes and frowned a little, "Everything okay?"

"What did Neal have to say?" Mal added.

"The trial is reopening." Regina answered, the two of them sharing a look quickly before looking back at Regina, who was doing her best to not think about it at the moment. The nightmare was about to start up again and she needed to keep living her life for Henry's sake and for her own, but the thought of having to go through that, having to testify, it made her stomach turn.

* * *

 _ **AN: Dun dun dun. This isn't the end, keep a look out for the sequel "The Trial" coming up in a couple weeks. Thank you again for joining me on this ride, it's not at all complete. So stay tuned!**_


End file.
